


Trashtober

by MeGaLoTrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Cherryberry - Freeform, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobiology, Edgepuff, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fellcest - Freeform, Fontcest, HoneyKetchup, Honeyvenom, Horrorcest - Freeform, Kedgeup, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Multi, Papysansby, PosionPuff, Reborncest, Spiceyhoney - Freeform, Swapcest - Freeform, classic fontcest, edgeberry, edgelord supreme, honeymustard - Freeform, papayaberry - Freeform, swapfellcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 60,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeGaLoTrash/pseuds/MeGaLoTrash
Summary: Kinktober 2017 challengeList hereIndividual tags/warnings in each chapter.Fontcest/Sanscest/Papcest fics (with one Papysansby)- Sometimes multiple pairings in a fic or threesomes/moresomesMain 'Kink' prompt and Pairing(s) will be in the chapter title for easy navigation.I'm aiming to upload as close as i can to the day - fingers crossed i'll stay on time!Hope you enjoy!!





	1. Swapcest- Sleepy sex/Spanking-

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1- Swapcest- Spanking/Sleepy sex

_Stretch was lying on some unbelievably warm beach as he was being fanned and fed honey by some anonymous hands. They didn’t matter to him, they were just a nice addition to the feeling of bliss he had from having his brother’s face between his legs. Blue was giving him the most delicious licks and kisses as he lightly grinded on his face. Stretch felt tingles all over as his brother gave his mound one last lick before starting to move up his body. Stretch felt himself flush in anticipation as he watched Blue pull out his cock and-_

“Wake Up Papy!”

Stretch came too with a jump. Of course it had been a dream… it had been too good to be true. Not to mention completely unrealistic. Sadly he was not sunning himself on some beach, just in his bedroom with the morning sun shining harshly through the window. Stretch tried to steal a quick look at his brother, but Blue was leant over him with his arms folded. Stretch was pretty sure no amount of charm was going to convince his real brother to pick up where his dream version left off.  
But even with such an annoyed look on his face Stretch had to take a moment to appreciate how lucky he was to be with him. Stretch felt his mind wandering into the gutter as he imagined the.arms folded across Blue’s chest being wrapped around him instead. Feeling cheeky Stretch surprised Blue by grabbing him and and pulling him into bed, ignoring the cries of protest that followed. 

“ just five more minutes bro… i was having a really good dream” Stretch groaned.

It had been a good dream, and even through the haze of sleep he could tell he was more than aroused by its content. Stretch drew a squirming Blue into a hug, thankful that his magic hadn’t formed a cock today or Blue would have been able to tell. He could feel wetness between his formed thighs as he imagined Blue taking care of him like he had been in the dream. But with Blue’s struggling and pushing him away Stretch guessed he was fresh out of luck. With a huff he rolled over, sighing deeply as he mentally prepared himself to wake up before he was ready. Blue was still ranting about him being lazy so he had tried to zone it out. He has been so successful in ignoring his lecture that he almost missed the change in tone as Blue shifted himself under the covers. 

“...But I Guess I’ll Have To Wake You Up Another Way”

Stretch could feel Blue moving under the sheets accompanied with some mischievous giggling. He was about to ask was was going on when Stretch felt his shorts being pulled down roughly leaving his formed lower half on display. Stretch initially started wriggling from being startled, but his squeak of protest quickly turned into a moan as Blue started kneading his ass. Stretch knew he was probably a little eager but after that dream he was really worked up. Blue didn’t seem to mind at all, he started nudging apart Stretch’s legs as he groped him roughly.  
Blue was really going to town, enjoying how Supple the magical flesh felt against his gloved hands. Stretch was more than happy to be handled this way, he groaned appreciatively into the pillow with every touch. While Blue's massaging was erotic, he found himself feeling more and more relaxed from the slow and steady movements. It went on for a good few minutes, with Stretch feeling like he was being lulled back to sleep. It was like he was back on that beach with Blue, he found himself starting to drift back into the dream a little too easily. He must have murmured sleepily as what happened next jolted him wide awake.

Blue had Spanked him. _Hard_.

Stretch moaned loudly as the realisation of what his brother had done actually sunk in. Stretch had been dropping some not so subtle hints recently about what he wanted to do in the bedroom. It had been pretty vanilla between them so far, not that Stretch minded as it had still been mind-blowingly good. Stretch wanted to try things that they would hopefully both enjoy, but he didn’t want to scare Blue off.

Startling him from his thoughts Blue Struck him on the other cheek and Stretch tried to muffle his cries in the pillow. But Blue didn’t seem put off at all, in fact Stretch was pretty sure he heard his brother chuckle at his reaction. If Stretch had skin to pinch he would be doing it, he was convinced he was still dreaming. But the pain and pleasure mix from another strike kept him grounded in reality. This was really happening… _holy shit_.

“Mwehehe, I Knew This Would Work- You’re Such A Pervert Papy-” Blue Teased before pulling Stretch’s hips upward roughly “-But That’s What I Love About You”  
Stretch still had his head in the pillows when his legs were parted further and he felt Blue’s hard length press against his entrance. Blue must have been really getting into this ‘punishment’ part of the idea, Stretch could feel how hard he was as he slowly pushed in. Taking Blue’s cock without any prep wasn’t the most comfortable feeling, but Stretch was so worked up after the dream that Blue slid in with minimal resistance. That coupled with the rough groping and occasional smacks as Blue worked into a comfortable rhythm was making him whine like a bitch in heat. It felt so fucking good. 

With Blue’s increasing pace he knew neither of them were going to last much longer. It was quick, but there was something intensely arousing about trying something new and having them both like it. Plus Blue’s boundless energy meant he was thrusting almost frantically into him, his moans growing in volume and sending shivers down Stretch’s spine. All he could do was lie there and take it, scrambling to grip the pillow near his head to try and ground him. Stretch felt Blue cum, the hot spurts of liquid coupled with the fact his brother kept thrusting through his orgasm send Stretch over the egde with a shout. 

“See Pa-Papy-” Blue panted, withdrawing quickly and flopping down next to him on the bed “-Waking Up Was A Great Idea”

Stretch laughed in response, giddy over having such an amazing monster in his bed. His brother really was so cool.


	2. Fellcest - Human Furniture/Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... this started as a joke about glow in the dark parts, honestly. Welp.  
>  Tags: Dirty Talk, Sex Toys, Blindfold/Bondage, Objectification.

Edge turned another page over in his book and he took another sip of wine. It was getting late, and he knew he should be getting some rest, but Undyne had recommended a book on mixed-unit tactics. Edge intended to show his enthusiasm to the captain of the guard tomorrow by having read a decent amount. He couldn’t help crack but a smile, He could just imagine Undyne’s look of satisfaction over his willingness to learn. He was so caught up in his imagination it took Edge a little while to realise the room was starting to get darker. Frowning Edge realised his source of light was dimming. _This Is Most Unacceptable_. It was bad enough he had to put up with the low humming noise in the room, but why bother if it wasn’t even doing it’s job. He needed to rectify the problem, and he knew just what to do.

“Something The Matter Sans?” Edge teased.

Just the sound of his voice made the dim red glow of the room flicker and brighten slightly. Edge chuckled, he knew the exact tone to take to push his brother’s buttons. He stole a glance behind the chair he was sat on as Sans was yet to answer. Edge’s face was cold mask of indifference, he was trying not to convey how much the other skeleton’s predicament was turning him on. Red was stood less than a foot behind his chair, sweaty and panting while he tried to stay as still as possible. He was blindfolded with his hands bound, his glowing red tongue lolling out of his mouth and dripping freely. As Red couldn’t see him, Edge couldn’t resist letting his eyes wander down to his brother’s pelvis. There were currently two bullet vibrators strapped to either side of his pelvic girdle and one placed on his leaking cock. They were all connected to a device Edge had on the arm of his chair, and currently the setting was down low. Sans was meant to be being kept at a steady state of arousal to light the room enough for him to see. The fact that their magic glowed in the dark always tickled Red’s funny bone, so Edge really enjoyed seeing his face when he had explained the idea. Red had been in his current predicament for just shy of an hour, but Edge could tell that his brother was struggling after keeping his magic formed for so long. Edge decided to question him a little more as his brother was sometimes reluctant to admit he’d had enough. Edge wanted to make sure he wasn’t pushing him too hard. 

“You Still Haven't Answered Welp” Edge barked. It was a little harsh but he didn’t drop his act just yet. 

Red opened his mouth to reply only to let out a few moans. Edge could tell Red’s control was quickly breaking, his whole body was shaking as he thrust his cock against thin air. Red tried to speak a few times before being successful, Edge had to lower the dial slightly just to get some sense out of him. 

“sorry boss, i-i’m trying not to ahh- i’m so- p-please” 

Edge felt his brow ridge raising in surprise; Red’s moans told a different story from what he had originally assumed. His brother wasn’t tiring from keeping his magic formed, the smaller skeleton was getting really close to climax. Edge was impressed his brother was so turned on from such a low amount of stimulation, but then he knew Red got off on being used in creative ways. It was the main reason Edge had suggested they try this, even if he put on the act to disguise it as Red serving him. With the blindfold blocking out his other senses Red probably had no end of fantasies running through his mind. Edge set his book down on his lap and removed his reading glasses to enjoy the show. Red had worked himself into a frenzy, he just needed that last little push.  
“You Have Been Good… I’ll Let You Cum Now But I Still Need To Finish My Book-” Edge turned up the dial to half way to emphasize his point “-So They’ll Need To Stay On For A While Longer”  
Red let out a long moan, enjoying the increased sensations but also letting out his frustrations at his current predicament. Even with the blindfold covering most of Red’s face Edge could see the internal conflict raging inside him. Edge could feel his own magic stirring in response but he willed himself to stay calm. He wanted to enjoy watching his brother fall completely apart without being distracted by his own desires. By watching closely Edge managed to catch the moment his brother broke. Red let out another draw out moan before he started to babble frantically.

“shit please- boss- gahhh i’m- please i wanna- ahh i wanna cum, fuck it’s so gooahhh”

Edge felt his mouth pull into as smirk as Red lost the ability to make sense. As soon as he heard his brother start to beg he had started to increase the settings on the dial. He recognised his brother’s gasping and rutting as him being ready to cum, but he knew Red always came harder to the sound of his voice. Licking his teeth Edge let his thoughts take shape, he knew just what to say to make Red scream. 

“You Just Love Being Used Don’t You? You’re Filthy Sans- I Should Come Over There And Teach You A Lesson After You Make A Mess Of Yourself...You Going To Cum For Me Slut?” Edge purred, watching as Red lost his last shred of control. 

“oh fuck yes! i wanna ah! papyrus i’m cumin’- oh fuckkk!”

Beautiful wasn’t the right word to describe watching his brother cum but Edge couldn’t think of anything else as he got lost in the show. Thick ribbons of liquid spurted into the air and Red had his mouth formed in a silent scream as he let go. Edge let the book fall from his hands as he stood up and started unbuckling his own belt, grabbing the dial as he walked towards his panting brother.

The rest of the book would have to wait.


	3. Classic Fontcest- Public/Biting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classic Fontcest- Public/Biting  
> Tags: Semi-public/risky sex, Vaginal fingering, Attempts at humour :')

Papyrus muttered something that sounded an awful lot like a curse word when he banged his head for the third time in as many minutes. He could feel Sans laughing before he heard it, they were squished together pretty close in the cardboard box that he was testing out for his new sentry station. Papyrus could feel the shaking of his brother’s ribcage as Sans sat close behind him. 

“SANS! Don’t Laugh! You Didn’t Need To Come In Too” Papyrus scolded.

“why not? wouldn’t want you feeling _bonley_ out here on your own” Sans shifted against Papyrus as he spoke, running a hand up under his jumper making any protest from Papyrus come out as a squeak “-don’t you wanna see how it holds up when you’re doing different _activities_ inside?”

Papyrus didn't need to see his brother's face to know what he was implying. Whenever Sans wanted to do something naughty it always showed in the way his tone dropped low. Papyrus should have known Sans had another motive for joining him. But now they were squeezed together in the small space with his brother's hot breath tickling his bones making Papyrus feel tingly all over. He really did want to see where Sans was going. 

The hand underneath his jumper starting to travel downwards was all it took to make papyrus whimper in need before he froze in shock. They couldn’t do this for real, they were in public! Feeling himself blush a bright shade of orange Papyrus grabbed Sans’s hand through his top, stilling his movements. 

“Sans- We Can’t! What If Someone Comes Past?!” Papyrus tried to whisper but the panic made it come out a little louder than he intended. 

“...that’s the idea paps, you gotta keep quiet while we try not to get caught” 

Oh. _Ohhhhh._. Papyrus had never thought about getting caught being a turn on, Sans really was opening his eyes to some of the more ‘advanced’ dating techniques. Papyrus noted that Sans had paused, most likely being respectful and waiting for his consent. He felt a warm flutter in his soul, Sans may be pushing his boundaries but he wanted what was best for him at all costs. Feeling his magic responding to the thrill Papyrus felt daring. He spread his legs as far as the box would allow, shifted his position to the side so Sans could reach him and moved his brother’s hands between his legs.

Sans was the one to gasp in shock now, making Papyrus beam with pride at flustering his older brother. It didn’t last long though, Sans growled before moving his hand under the waistband of Papyrus’s leggings to stroke at the magic forming underneath his panties. Papyrus arched into the touch, silently thanking himself for choosing to wear loose clothing today. He expected Sans to want to move things along quickly considering the risk, but instead his brother started teasing his lips through the thin fabric. Papyrus groaned, he really didn’t need working up slowly today, something about the risk was really flustering him. He could feel wetness starting to seep through his panties from his brother’s teasing, making him feel all the more sensitive.

Papyrus could feel Sans starting to lightly rock into him, letting out his own almost inaudible groans. He briefly wondered if Sans would want to take this further, Papyrus felt himself shiver thinking about all the things they could try in a public setting. Maybe they could have fun at the other sentry stations... in waterfall...behind grillby’s- _Why Didn’t They Try This Before?_ Sans must have picked up on Papyrus getting lost in his fantasies, he shoved the sodden material inside and traced a phalanx against the bare ecto-flesh. Unlike his earlier teasing Sans wasted no time in starting to dip his digits inside Papyrus’s entrance. Papyrus arched further into the touch, making his position shift so Sans’s mouth was close to his clavicle. He could feel the tickling breathe even through his scarf.

“Saaannss, Please I Can’t Keep Nye-It’s So Good” Papyrus tried to warn when he felt Sans plunge his fingers deeper. He was struggling to keep quiet when his whole body felt tingly, the idea of getting caught was sending his imagination wild. They could still hide in the box if anyone came past but one look inside would tell the passer by what they were up too. Papyrus knew he would be embarrassed but the thrill of doing something he shouldn’t was just so good. 

“here pap, put this in your mouth” 

Sans pulled at Papyrus’s scarf until he had enough slack to bring some up to Papyrus’s face. Usually Papyrus wouldn't want to play along with something so unhygienic, but he really needed to muffle his cries. He bit down on the material hard before letting out another moan as Sans continued to work his fingers in and out of his sensitive pussy. 

“-i should probably make sure i’m quiet too”

Sans pulled the scarf away further, leaving nothing in between his sensitive bone and his brother’s sharp teeth. Papyrus rolled his hips up into Sans’s hand, arching his body enough so Sans had a better angle. He knew what Sans was going to do, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep quiet when he felt his brothers teeth graze teasingly against his favourite spots. Sans knew how Papyrus was really started liking that mix of pleasure and pain that came with using his fangs, and he was finding it hard to object when he knew how good it was going to feel. Papyrus leant into Sans a little more, pushing his hips upward into Sans’s fingers as he felt his brother bite down. 

White-hot pain filled Papyrus’s mind but it was soon softened by the increasing Speed of Sans’s fingers inside of him. Sans was right about putting the scarf in his mouth, Papyrus couldn’t stop his string of moans and whimpers and Sans worked him towards orgasm. With both their moans being muffled, Papyrus could hear the wet noises coming from where they were joined and it turned him on further. He could feel Sans’s cock pressing up against his back as Sans continued to rock into him lightly. Papyrus was so close and Sans must have been able to tell as he started to bite down harder and curled his digits upwards, sending Papyrus over the edge with a shout.

They weren’t able to enjoy Papyrus’s climax for too long though. The spasms had made Papyrus kick a leg out, making it go straight through the cardboard wall. Soon the whole thing was falling on top of them both, much to Papyrus’s annoyance and Sans’s amusement. Sans had managed to untangle himself first, brushing himself down while laughing. Papyrus was thankful for the cardboard covering him a little more while he adjusted his clothing. No one was around but it didn’t stop him from feeling very exposed. 

“how about we finish this at my station? there’s more than enough space underneath” Sans said with a wink, extending his hand out to help Papyrus to his feet.

One Day he was going to teach Sans a lesson about ‘appropriate timing’, but today the glow in his brother’s shorts was far too tempting. He eagerly accepted Sans’s hand, stealing a quick kiss when he was stood up before they started walking in the direction of the sentry station. They were so caught up in each other that neither of them noticed the glint of the camera lens in a nearby bush.


	4. HoneyMustard-Over-stimulation and Knifeplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...would you believe this is the first just honeymustard thing i've written when i ship it so damn hard? need to fix that proto :P  
>  Additional tags: Overstim, Begging, Knife-play, Bodily harm, Smoking

_How long had he been here?_ Stretch would have probably believed any amount of time he was told right now. He was both in heaven and hell simultaneously, making it hard to keep contact with reality. The blindfold over his eyes stopped Stretch seeing how many vibrators he had strapped to him currently, but he knew it had to be at least half a dozen. The low steady hum was enough to keep his ecto body formed, but not enough to ever give him the feeling of sweet release. Plus it wasn’t like he could do anything, his arms were tied behind his back and his legs had been propped open with more of the rope. It was torture sure, but Stretch hadn’t called the safe word- nor did he plan too. Red may be being a tease but he knew just how far to push Stretch to keep him on the edge.

However, Stretch didn't need to see his boyfriend to know he had a smug grin plastered all over his face. Red had taken his time setting everything up and had was surely enjoying watching Stretch slowly fall apart. _he’s probably been palming himself and getting off-the dirty fucker_. Stretch shuddered again as he felt the vibrations rack his frame making him moan again. Thinking about Red’s cock was not helping him. Stretch would probably have sold his soul if it meant he could feel his boyfriend inside him right now. But he didn’t want to give in and beg for it… not yet at least. 

Stretch felt something cool press against the side of his skull, making him freeze. The distinctive sound of a metal Knife scraping against bone sent chills around his body. They had messed about a little with this kind of play before; Red took it seriously and knew exactly what he was doing. But Stretch had never been tied up at the time. He was completely at the mercy of the monster currently running a blade against his skull. Stretch couldn’t remember a time where he’d felt so out of control but also unbelievably turned on. 

He trusted Red not to hurt him, but the idea that he could do anything he wanted...

His vision was restored abruptly, Red had used the knife to slice through the makeshift blindfold and leave the rag in tatters. It took a few moments for Stretch’s vision to return but he could make out Red looming over him on the bed with a huge grin on his face.

“sorry about that, but i wanted ya to watch this bit” 

Red moved to sit between his spread legs before he started trailing the knife downwards. The achingly slow drag of steel was a stark contrast to the steady hum of the vibrators, instantly pulling Stretch’s attention as he watched the blade travel down his body. Stretch felt his gaze wander momentarily when he noticed how hard Red was from watching him. He felt drool gathering in his mouth at the sight; knowing he’d caused Red to get this worked up made Stretch’s soul flutter wildly. Red paused when he reached the bottom of his ribcage, making eye contact and waiting for consent before he continued. Stretch nodded enthusiastically before he felt the blade’s edge press against him.

It was almost too much but Stretch kept calm so he didn’t hurt himself further. The nick of the blade against one of his most pleasurable points was such a mind fuck. He both wanted it to stop and wanted more. Red could tell the effect it was having on him, he kept the blade pressed down hard as he increased the setting of the vibrator sitting on top of Stretch’s formed pussy. Screaming hard Stretch realised how close he was, the long edging session had made such a small change in the vibrations almost topple him over the edge. _almost_

“ya really getting into that huh?-” Red teased as he brought the knife up to his own mouth to lap at the small amount of marrow on the tip “-I know you're close but ya aint cummin till ya beg for it, sweetheart”

“you’re an asshole”

“watch ya manners” Red scolded, bringing the knife back to trace down Stretch’s cheek before placing the knife down off to the side. “-if i was really an asshole i’d do this”

Red removed the vibrator that was steadily humming over his clit and replaced it with his thumb. Stretch screamed and bucked into the direct press to the sensitive nub. The pain that came with being so close for so long and then being treated so roughly felt amazing. But Red’s teasingly slow circles just weren’t enough. Stretch could feel his resolve begin to break, the haze of pleasure loosening his words. 

“shit red! fuck fuck fuckk! Im so close”” Stretch moaned but Red just leered down at him, thumbing his clit and stroking himself lazily with his other hand.

Stretch needed to give in; Pride be damned he really needed to come.

“what was that?-” Red stilled his hands and moved closer on the bed, making his cock rest lightly on Stretch’s over sensitive pussy “- i’ll give you what ya want if ya ask nicely”

Red pressing the head of his cock against Stretch’s entrance was the thing that broke him, he might have to deal with the teasing later but he needed Red to fuck him. Now.

“please fuck me red, i need to cum on your cock- fuck ah!”

Red pushed himself in making them both groan. Stretch could do nothing but wail as he was brutally fucked into the bed. The extended Edging had the same effect on Red as it did him, it didn’t take long until they were both close to climax.. Red drew back from him slightly- his pace barely faltering as a psychotic grin played over his features. Just before Stretch toppled over the edge Red pressed a phalanx hard against the nick on his rib. It hurt just as much as before but it was exactly what Stretch needed to cum. Red gave a few more thrusts as he was milked of his own orgasm before he collapsed on top of him. 

Eventually Red had the courtesy to flick the vibrators off as they lied there in a quivering heap. Stretch chuckled softly as Red got up with a groan and began to untie him, the best part about being the bottom was that he got to relax after as Red did all the work. Red freed one of his arms before he got up off the bed, Stretch was about to mutter something about leaving him there when his boyfriend came back with a cigarette in his mouth. He lit it, taking a singular drag before placing it in Stretch’s free hand. Stretch was pretty sure he was cum drunk, because he was almost welling up at such a simple gesture.

_maybe he isn’t such an asshole after all_


	5. Sizeswap- Blood(htsans)xSansxPapyrus (Dubcon warning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Dubcon warning)  
> THIS PART HAS A COMIC! By @sinsandlust zone on tumblr: [here](https://sinsandlustzone.tumblr.com/post/166073264833/hello-everyone-ok-so-this-is-in-what-ive-been)  
> This is a much longer chapter, something i've been working on for a while so i hope you enjoy it!  
> OG idea/prompt by @RedTomatoFan (Thanks for letting me run away with it a little :P )
> 
> Pairing: Bloodyclassics (Ht!SansXSansXPapyrus)  
> Tags: Body/size swap (heights and body traits instead of a straight swap), Dubcon (consent is given but it’s not the best situation), Bara Ht Sans, Rough sex, threesome, primal, Biting, Anal. 
> 
> (if i've missed something please let me know)

Sans and Papyrus had played host to many of their alternates over the years, but this particular ‘mix up’ had never happened before. 

They had met the odd pair a few times beforehand, the first time was a mess which almost got him and Papyrus killed. The following visits hadn’t been much better, but Sans was starting to fear a little less for his life. Sans still only knew the basics about the world they were from, but it was safe to say he and Papyrus had it easy in comparison. They had named the Sans from this world Blood; a crude yet fitting name that came from their first meeting as the shirt he was wearing was stained from years of dried on blood. In contrast Sugar had been fitting for this Papyrus; Sans knew that ‘Pap type’ personalities were naive and sweet, but this Papyrus took that to the extreme. 

The strangest thing about Blood and Sugar was how similar they were to to Sans and Papyrus underneath their frightening demeanour. There were a few differences, height and personalities mostly, but deep down they seemed like the same skeletons. Unlike their other alternates who had differences in their universes overall, the other brothers came from a similar timeline - it was just one that had gone terribly wrong. Sans wasn’t ashamed to admit that the thought of Papyrus and him going through the same things kept him up at night.

However, something had gone wrong when the brothers had come to visit today. Sans had arranged for Blood and Sugar to stay longer this time, hoping to run the idea of moving them to a safer universe by them. The machine had seemed normal but when the brothers stepped out Sans realised there had been a mistake. The first thing he noticed was Sugar completely passed out in his brother’s arms. His brother’s _huge_ arms. Papyrus gasped beside him upon seeing what had happened, and he had gripped hold of his arm trembling under Blood’s shadow. Somehow the machine had messed up the brother’s genetic make up, swapping their sizes. 

Blood toward over them all, his naturally broad frame had scaled up to a height that stood him at least head above Papyrus. Contrasting that Sugar barely looked taller than Sans, his thin frame making him look extremely fragile. Sans guessed the change had an effect on the now tiny skeleton, knocking him out cold. Blood seemed to have gained all of the energy Sugar normally had, and he was using all of that energy on panicking over his limp brother. Quickly assessing the situation he tried to talk an almost incoherent Blood into giving Sugar to his brother. Papyrus had some first aid training which Sans talked up, saying they needed to make sure he was OK at least. Blood did eventually give in, but not without a threatening to tear Sans apart if anything happened to Sugar.  
Something had changed within Blood, that dangerous part of him lurking beneath the surface had lost it’s off switch. Sans knew all too well about that deep pool of anger and hurt he kept at bay, in some timelines he’d let it consume him too. The difference was there had always been a reason, Blood’s change seemed to leave him with less logic and more… instinct. The way he kept hunching over Sugar, growling possessively at any one who came close had made it pretty clear that he wasn’t thinking straight. Sans knew it was wrong but the sound sent shivers up and down his spine. Blood was powerful and dangerous like this; someone Sans should be afraid of. Not someone who made his magic threaten to form by just being near him- for fuck’s sake. 

The next few days were unbelievably tense. Sans and Papyrus tried to continue with their plans as normal until they figured out what to do. Sugar wasn’t too much trouble; on the rare occasions he was awake he seemed reasonably ok with the adjustments. The explanation of the body switch had been hard for him to process though, and harder still for him to adjust to having such low energy. Papyrus had a small bed set up in their spare room for him and Sugar seemed to need a lot of sleep in order to keep his little strength up. Sans felt bad for him but he hadn’t really had the chance to look in on the guy, not with Blood stalking his every move.

In contrast to his Brother, Blood seemed to have lost the need for sleep almost all together. The bigger skeleton seemed to be constantly radiating an angry, nervous energy. He spent most of his time pacing outside the room sugar was sleeping in. Sans could tell the guy was worried but this was borderline obsessive behaviour. But the pacing was preferable to Blood disappearing into his room for half an hour at a time. He was at least trying to be quiet about it, but Sans could sense the sexual frustration coming off his counterpart even from the other side of the house. Putting two and two together he guessed that as well as their heights the brothers had swapped energy levels too, and Blood’s energy was manifesting in more ways than one.

On the third day Papyrus suggested taking Blood with him on patrol to burn off steam. That idea lasted about 20 minutes before Blood had managed to terrify most of the local residents, cutting their trip short. Sans didn’t want to send them back to their universe until he had found out what had gone wrong with the machine, so they were stuck cooped up together. No one was happy with this arrangement. Papyrus was trying it keep everyone happy but Sans could see his brother getting worn down. That and Papyrus seemed transfixed by Blood’s change, getting flustered whenever he was near the bigger skeleton. Sans would have been jealous but he knew it wasn’t anything more than animalistic attraction. _...and he wasn’t a hypocrite_. Sans did eventually bring Blood with him to look at the machine but… that ended up being a very confusing afternoon. 

It had started off innocent enough, Sans had found the anomaly in the machine’s data from that day. He still didn’t fully understand why it happened, but if he could isolate the ‘how’ then they may be able to reverse the effect. Blood had been co-operative if still a bit jumpy but Papyrus had sworn he would sit with Sugar the entire time which had calmed his nerves somewhat. Sans had tried to crack a few jokes but that had been a stretch too far, Blood only growled in response. Sans knew he should have stopped at the first joke but… he found himself wanting to hear Blood’s noises. His logical mind was screaming at him not to tempt the beast, but whatever _this_ between them bypassed logic. It had only gotten worse when he had been looking at some data and Blood had decided to join him. Sans found himself trapped between the table and a skeleton over twice his size, breathing heavy and pressing into him. The worst part was Sans found himself wanting to prolong their contact even after he was done. 

_or follow blood to his room afterwards..._

_… yikes_

It was a few days after the shed incident when everything came to a head. It was mid-afternoon and a rare moment of Sugar being awake while his brother was sleeping. This gave Sans and Papyrus a chance to look after the fragile skeleton together. Sans wanted to make sure he was eating right, he could tell Sugar was the same as Papyrus when it came to eating when they were unwell. He had only wanted to help, and he thought nothing of feeding Sugar some of the soup Papyrus was making while he was still conscious. He meant nothing by the innocent interaction but, he guessed it didn’t look that way when Blood caught them together. 

“get your filthy hands off him. now.” Blood spat through gritted teeth before charging toward them.

Sans had frozen in fear but Sugar had sprung up and come between them. Sans saw him try to physically stop his brother before bringing his hands up and babbling about him being fine. He wasn’t though. It was too much for Sugar, a flicker of his eye lights was the only warning before his body gave out from the sudden activity, causing him to faint. Sans saw the rage drain from Blood’s face into fear when he realised what he had almost done. Papyrus had caught Sugar’s fall while Sans tried to calm the big guy down. That had earned him a harsh shove from Blood before he stormed out, almost pulling the door of his hinges. Sans waited a moment, listening to the banging before he figured out where Blood had gone. 

“pap, take sugar upstairs- i’ll deal with him” Sans instructed.

He didn’t wait for an answer from Papyrus. Blood was in no fit state to be messing around with the machine in the shed, and Sans needed to act fast. Putting his own safety aside he teleported just outside before slowly opening the door. Sans wanted to give Blood plenty of warning to his presence, he hoped his passive approach would prove he wasn’t a threat. Blood hardly seemed to notice his was there at first, he was ranting about his plans as he leant over the table and searched for answers. 

“-gotta be the machine right? we can fix it- i can’t take it any more” 

“blood? you gotta try calm down buddy, i can help but it’s gonna take time” Sans said warily, slowly coming closer.

“i don’t need your help you little shit- i need to get sugar as far away from you as possible” Blood snarled.

The bigger skeleton turned to face him, his one good eye flickering with magic. Sans was shocked and a little offended that Blood would think he was trying to get between them. He knew how much Blood loved his brother and he wasn’t cruel. Sans knew he shouldn’t have taken it personally but his mouth was running before his mind had the chance to catch up. 

“-me? I was trying to help sugar, you were the one who scared the shit out of him and made him-”

“-don’t you dare you ignorant fuck” Blood closer cut him off, moving even closer and trapping Sans against a nearby way “you know how much he means to me!”

Blood was so close to him Sans could feel the hurt in Blood’s voice. He knew he shouldn’t have said that, he knew it was a line he shouldn’t have crossed. But it did get Blood’s attention. His full attention. Sans felt more than a little intimidated under this kind of close scrutiny, like he was worried Blood may see a little too much of him. But Sans knew he couldn't show weakness right now. Sans let his temper flare slightly, making his own intimidating grumble before trying to push Blood away.

Of course, that backfired. 

Blood grabbed one of his wrists, easily overpowering him by pinning that arm against the wall. Sans reflexively shot his other arm out to try and push Blood away at the jugular, barely managing to wrap his hand around even one vertebrae. Blood seemed to bristle at the challenge, quickly grabbing Sans’s other hand and pinning that back too. Blood was leering at him from above, a smug smirk plastered across his features. If Sans didn’t know better he may have mistaken this change from Blood’s usual crazed look as a shift in the other’s intentions. But Sans knew that it was probably him projecting his confusing desires. Sans knew he shouldn’t be getting turned on by all of this, he was horrified at that realisation, but his whole body felt alive with a mix of fear and arousal. When he managed to escape Blood’s grasp he would have to do some soul searching to try and understand his reaction. But right now he needed to escape before giving himself away. 

“just get off me” Sans grunted.

He knew his voice lacked conviction, and Sans could tell Blood sensed it too. The bigger skeleton laughed manically before tightening his grip on Sans’s arms. Sans tried to struggle, tried to think of anything but the skeleton leaning over him and the heaviness forming in his pelvis. 

“or what? we both know you couldn’t beat me right now-” Blood scoffed, before giving Sans a predatory scan up and down his body “-or maybe you don’t want to fight...?”

_shit_

Blood leaned in further after trailing off, audibly inhaling through his nasal cavity. Sans could feel himself reacting despite himself, his skull was surely bright blue in embarrassment right now. He was about to push his counterpart of when he felt a wet tongue lick across the side of his skull. Sans started sputtering in embarrassment, trying to move away from the taller skeleton to no avail. Blood was just so _fucking big_

“saaaannnns-” Blood drew out every syllable of his name to prove his point “-i know you’ve thought about it, and i’m going crazy here- my hand just aint cutting it”

Sans felt his words dry up. He knew they’d been skirting around each other for a while- but he didn’t think the fucker would actually be so direct. Sans could feel the more logical parts of his brain start to shut down as his body begged him to take Blood up on his offer. He knew this must have been some sort of primal instinct, something to do with Blood’s change and the now obvious pheromones he was giving off. There was no way he would be considering it if he was actually thinking straight. 

_right?_

“i don’t know what you’re talking about i’m not-” 

“-cut the crap short stuff, i can fucking smell you-” Blood cut him off before harshly grinding a femur up between Sans’s legs “-and i know that aint a hotdog ya hiding down there”

Sans had been caught and he was fast running out of options. _fuck. fuck. fuck!_. With Blood starting to rock into him Sans was finding it even harder to focus. He had to come up with something and quick… or? He could let Blood have his way with him. That option was becoming more appealing by the second. Plus if he could let Blood take him, he was less likely to lash out at either of their brothers. _pap… oh shit_. Papyrus and he had an open arrangement but Sans knew he should be speaking to him first. The problem was with the way Blood was going it was highly unlikely he’d let Sans go to have a quick chat with Papyrus. _fuck_. Throwing caution to the wind Sans caved, he would just have to hope Papyrus understood. 

“fine. but only because you’re gonna hurt someone else if not-”

“-you’re a terrible fucking liar sans”

Blood shoved him against the wall with one hand grasped around his neck. Sans babbled incoherently as struggled against him fruitlessly. He was desperately trying to hold onto some dignity. But that was pretty fucking hard when he being held up so high, unable to reach the floor. Sans could feel his fear battling with his arousal over being in such a vulnerable position, and Blood’s psychotic grin told him that his counterpart knew all too well what was running through his head. Blood used his other hand to tear away Sans’s shorts in one move despite his protests, leaving him completely exposed.

And really fucking hard. 

The low rumble from Blood’s chest had increased upon seeing Sans, the bigger skeleton pushed his body up against him pressing him further into the wall. Blood didn’t waste time on kisses or niceties. He instead wrapped his tongue around Sans’s cervical vertebrae after pressing himself flush against the smaller skeleton. Licks soon turned into bites and Sans found himself whining over the pain. He couldn't help but buck against his captor, but a chill ran down his spine when he felt Blood’s clothed erection press near his entrance. It seemed Blood’s physical form wasn’t the only thing that had gotten bigger, the guy felt fucking huge against him! Sans was both terrified by the size and even more turned on over the thought of feeling it inside him. 

Blood was in no mood for patience, he made quick work of his own shorts while still attached to Sans’s neck. Blood bit down harder when he felt their ecto-flesh touch, the sensations had Sans gasping in a mix of pleasure and pain. Blood was biting hard enough to leave a mark, as if to make sure everyone knew he’d taken the smaller skeleton. Sans found he didn’t really mind the idea either, he could feel his cock starting to leak from all the attention. However panic came screeching through Sans’s mind when he realised Blood was already trying to push into him. He had to move away as much as he could and flail his arms to get the other skeleton's attention. 

“t-to big, stop- you’ll fucking break me” Sans panted. 

“mmm thanks sweetheart-” Blood practically purred against his skull before releasing Sans and pushing him to his knees “-you best lube it up nice an’ good then”

“you can’t be serious” Sans said. He regretted it immediately afterwards. 

“it’s for ya fucking benifit you little shit, don’t test my patience right now” Blood growled. 

_shit._ Sans didn’t have a better choice, he had to swallow his pride and get to work. A small part of him inwardly chuckled at the swallow part, but the rest of him was figuring out the logistics of getting Blood’s cock in his mouth. Sans had some experience with giving head, but not as much as he needed right now. Blood was so huge he had to remind himself that he wouldn’t actually gag if he concentrated on forming a throat big enough. Sans gave the guy a few tentative strokes before darting his tongue out to taste the fluid leaking from the tip. Blood gave him another warning growl, which was all it took for him to attempt to fit the cock in his mouth. Surprisingly he was doing pretty well, especially if the noises coming from above him were anything to go by. 

“fuck yeah, just like that sans- so warm” Blood panted, slowly thrusting down his throat. 

Sans guessed the guy hadn’t been able to get laid in a long time, not with the state of his universe. Plus with all Blood’s pent up frustrations over Sugar, Sans guessed he didn’t have too much time until Blood wanted to move on. Using some off the excess magic dripping over his hand Sans reached behind himself and inserted a couple of fingers into his tight ring of magic. He thought about trying to will his magic to take a different form but he was so turned on it would take a lot of time. Time he didn’t have. Sans bobbed his head along with Blood’s thrusts, trying to add as many fingers inside himself as he could. He started to moan around Blood’s length as he got into it, and for a moment Sans thought the guy might just want to cum in his mouth instead.

It was a short lived moment.

With a snarl resembling a wild animal Blood pulled Sans off him like a rag-doll and repositioned him on all fours. Blood didn’t take long to kneel behind him, using the magic residue from Sans’s rushed blow job to further slick his entrance. The thought that Blood wasn’t being completely inconsiderate was a comforting one, and helped Sans feel relaxed enough to be able to take the guy. Blood felt bigger now as he started pressing in, Sans had to bite down on his ecto-tongue to distract himself from the unbelievable stretch. He was a man of science, Sans knew Blood _could_ fit inside him even if it was daunting. He just had to focus on the positive sensations. It had been a while since he’d had someone take him this way, and being taken by someone so overwhelmingly dominating certainly scratched an itch. Sans was panting like a bitch in heat by the time Blood had managed to fit almost most of the way in.

Rather than giving him time to adjust Blood set up a slow but steady pace, grunting with every thrust. Sans could hear the curses and praise spilling out his new lover’s mouth mixed in with his cries of pleasure. In that moment Sans was unsure if he’d ever heard anything so hot before; Blood sounded so desperate, appreciative and dominating. The pain of the massive length inside him was starting to have the edge taken off by how good it felt when Blood moved. It was making Sans start to see stars, he could feel his conscious mind start to slip when Blood bit down into his semi exposed clavicle. 

He didn’t even register his brother had walked in until Sans saw the flash of that familiar red scarf.

For a moment all three of them had frozen. Papyrus didn’t seem particularly mad, but rather his flustered sounds came across as confused. Papyrus had seen them almost tearing each other apart, and now they were fucking like animals on the cold shed floor. Sans needed to say something, and fast. 

“paps...i-i can explain” Sans whimpered, trying his best not to sound as far gone as he felt.

Blood chuckled darkly against him, picking up his pace, not seeming to mind their audience at all. 

“explain what Sans? my cock in your ass- or the fact you’re already close to blowing your load? face it, you're loving this-” Blood thrust in deeper making Sans wail to prove his point “and papyrus doesn’t look like he minds"

Sans had been avoiding direct eye contact with his brother ever since he walked in out of his own shame, but that sentence made his eye lights snap upwards. Blood wasn’t wrong. Papyrus had closed the door behind him, coming into the room fully and was currently coloured a vibrant shade of orange. Not only that but Sans could see the glow of magic in his brother’s pants… and Papyrus’s hand was straying close to his own crotch. _holy shit he’s into this too_. Sans began to buck against his counterpart as he became a lot more turned on by the possibilities. He and Papyrus had locked eyes, unspoken words of understanding passing between them as the air became hotter. 

“what is it pap? do you like seeing your brother put in his place or are you wanting a go yourself? i think you’d fit right in” Blood teased. 

Papyrus visibly froze for a second, the hand that had wandered down to his crotch stopping. Sans wanted to tell him he didn’t have to do this but he was finding it hard to form sentences with Blood’s cock buried so deep inside him. Blood changed his angle slightly before thrusting in again, making Sans wail out and Papyrus place a more confident hand over his own crotch. All of them enjoyed the sensations for a few moments, the noises growing in the room swelling in volume. Papyrus was still a little visibly conflicted over the situation as a whole, but Sans could tell he was really getting into watching. Without faltering his rhythm Blood raised a hand up and beckoned Papyrus over to join them, which he did on shaky legs. 

“make sure he’s ready sans and i’ll make worth your while” Blood instructed. 

Sans didn’t need telling twice, as soon as Papyrus was in reaching distance Sans pulled him down to join him on the floor. He frantically pulled of Papyrus’s clothing with his brother’s help and waited for Papyrus to sit in front of him before he got to work. Sans was grateful than Blood had at least slowed down his thrusting to avoid Sans being pushed into his brother just yet. Sans and Papyrus exchanged a heated look before Sans dipped his head between his brother’s legs and let his tongue get to work. Papyrus’s pussy was already dripping wet, making Sans feel a little less guilty. What he’d done was wrong but if Papyrus was also affected by the situation then they at least had common ground. Sans needed to push away those feelings for now and focus on the task at hand: working Papyrus up enough to take the huge cock currently grazing his insides. 

Sans inserted a few digits into Papyrus’s entrance to join the tongue lapping at his clit. Papyrus tasted amazing, and his moans were something Sans would never grow tired of hearing. It seemed like they were having the same effect on Blood too; the larger skeleton was growing louder in response to Papyrus’s cries. Sans felt Blood reach over and wrapped a huge hand around his throbbing dick as he picked up their pace. Sans moaned low sending vibrations into Papyrus, causing his brother to buck lightly against his face. Sans added a third phalanx into his brother as Blood continued to pound into him roughly. Something about the dull ache of his insides being ravaged and the practised hand pumping round his cock was sending Sans into a frenzy. He almost lost it completely when Blood bit him again. 

Sans could feel his climax approaching already from over-stimulation. He wanted to warn Blood but he could tell it would probably spur the monster on further. He focused instead on swirling his tongue around Papyrus’s clit. Sans knew that getting Papyrus to cum as well would help him take Blood fully. He tried to match Blood’s pace with his fingers as he felt himself nearing the edge, and if Papyrus’s moans were anything to he was about to cum too. Sans curled his fingers up into Papyrus, the feeling of him clamp down around them was all it took for Sans to let go. He almost screamed with the intensity and Blood bit down harder as his inner walls tried to milk him. Blood was still palming his cock through his orgasm, his growling took on an almost soothing tone as he rode him through. Sans had to hand it to the guy, even when he was this far gone he was still being a somewhat considerate lover. That feeling of comfort didn’t last too long as Blood pulled out of him pretty quickly, setting his sights on Papyrus. 

“your turn”

Blood let Sans collapse on the floor before pulling Papyrus into his place. Any protests Papyrus had over the rough treatment was lost when Blood started pressing into him. Sans fought the urge to fall asleep in a contented puddle to help his brother, adjusting himself so he was laid under where Papyrus was on all fours. Sans used his hands and tongue to graze over every part of Papyrus he could reach as his brother tried to adjust to a bigger size than he was used too. Blood seemed to be going a little easier on Papyrus, probably because of his similarity to his own brother. Sans wasn’t offended though, Papyrus’s sounds from their joint attentions was enough to start making him hard again. 

“fuck, papyrus- ah! you feel so fucking good around me” Blood moaned as he sank further into him. 

Papyrus had tears in his eyes but his face showed no sign of wanting to stop. Sans pushed aside a small envious voice over seeing his brother enjoying Blood so much and focused on making Papyrus feel as good as possible. Sans could tell neither of them were going to last too long, Blood was already pretty close from fucking him and Papyrus tended to go into a spiral of pleasure if he carried on after cumming. Thinking fast Sans Shuffled himself upwards on the cold floor and brought his brother into a bruising kiss. He knew how much Papyrus loved sloppy make-outs, and if Blood was anything like him he knew seeing them would hit that voyeuristic kink. Sans was right, he heard Blood snarl before Papyrus was pulled up flush to his chest and Blood started moving him up and down like a rag doll. Blood finally came with a shout, filling Papyrus up so much it some of the liquid was spilling out of his pussy almost straight away. Sans saw Papyrus buck against his double before cumming again and collapsing forward.

A few kisses and reassurances from Sans was all it took for Papyrus to sink into his embrace more. Stealing a glance at the other skeleton Sans could see the big guy was looking tired himself. Blood had a hazy look of bliss he’d never seen on the guy, Sans felt himself blush as he realised he still found the guy pretty attractive. Sans could tell he wanted to sleep, but he was surprised when he felt Blood scoop both of them up and teleport them to Sans’s room. This movement used up the last of his energy, Blood ended up collapsing on his back with the two smaller skeletons held to him on either side. 

Sans could tell Papyrus wasn’t entirely happy about being handled so roughly and then being kept here when he wanted to get clean. But luckily Papyrus didn’t seem too mad at him over what happened. Papyrus probably understood that it wasn’t something they could have planned, and it seemed like he had a good time. Struggling to keep conscious for a moment longer Sans reached a hand over Blood to his brother, stroking it reassuringly. When this was over they could work through any issues together.


	6. PoisonPuff- Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poisonpuff (UtPapxSfSans)- Bondage  
> tags: Liberal use of what blue magic can do, restraints, slight humiliation.  
> Pairing for @SinsandLustzone on tumblr, you're awesome and i hope you like it :D

“It's All Wrong! Honestly Papyrus How Do You Expect To Join The Royal Guard If You Lack Attention To Detail?”

Black felt his grin widen when his host become even more flustered than before as he scrambled to explain his battle figures. Black had all but zoned him out. Today wasn't about comparing battle tactics like Papyrus thought it was. No, Black had only agreed to come as he wanted to wind up and fluster this innocent version of his brother. It was sadistic and a little cruel, but Black didn't plan on pushing him too hard. He just wanted to have a little fun, Black’s own brother just wasn't easily embarrassed any more.  
Black sighed and placed his hands on his hips, tapping his foot impatiently. He saw Papyrus visibly stiffen from the panic of disappointing his guest. _This Is Too Easy_. Black had to restraint himself from letting his face crack into a smile, he instead tried to look as bored as possible as he waited for Papyrus to finish. But the taller skeleton was babbling on and on with no signs of stopping. Black needed to change his tactic if he wanted to mess with him a little more. He searched Papyrus’s room for something else to pick up on but couldn’t think of anything that wasn’t going to be a low blow .Though the décor was a bit louder than he was used too, Black secretly thought Papyrus’s room was pretty cool. Running out of ideas Black let his gaze drift back to Papyrus before an idea struck him.

“I Can’t Help Notice You’re Blushing Papyrus- You’re Almost As Orange As That Figure You’re Holding-” Black teased, chuckling when Papyrus turned a darker shade and dropped the fighting figure in his hand. “-Is It My Presence That Has You So Flustered? I Must Admit I’m Pretty Great”

Papyrus didn’t reply; he just stood with his hands on the table only half facing his guest. Black took his silence as an invitation to move closer. He knew he was getting to the edge of acceptable teasing, but he just wanted to get in one last quip before he called it a day. Black was only inches away from Papyrus now, he used their proximity as an excuse to grab the taller skeleton’s arm and reposition him so they were facing each other. Papyrus couldn’t make proper eye contact with him, but Black didn’t mind too much. He knew just what to say to drive the point home.

“Or Is It That You Don’t Have Proper Control Of Your Magic? Honestly Papyrus, You’ll Have To Work On That If You Ever Want To Be- AH!” 

Black cried out when he suddenly lost his footing, falling onto his back with a loud thud. Any doubts over how he got there dissipated when he felt a barrage of bone attacks surround him on the ground, a few falling in between the gaps of bone in his arms and legs. The magic was Blue, meaning he couldn’t move unless he wanted to get seriously injured, and the bone attacks were soon joined by thick bands of magic. Black felt panic running through his bones as the bands settled on his joints, the largest one pinning him just above his clavicle.

_WHAT THE FUCK?!_

“Papyrus, You Better Let Me Go Right Now Or-”

“Or What?” Papyrus finally spoke, his tone so low Black struggled to comprehend came from the usually mild mannered skeleton “-I Don’t Know Why You’re Asking Me To Let You Go Black, My Flimsy Magic Should Be No Match For You”

Black felt his draw drop open in shock. What had happened to the polite and sweet skeleton he had just been messing with? As he struggled to try and form his own magic Black realised he had pushed way too far, he wasn’t even able to form a counter attack Papyrus had him pinned so tightly. Magic rushed through his body trying to find somewhere to form, but it was useless. Black took a quick look at his captor to find Papyrus looming over him with a threatening aura as magic sparked freely around him. Papyrus was chuckling in that low, gruff tone which made Black shiver despite himself. Something about the sudden flip was terrifying… and turning him on. 

Black growled and struggled more, not wanting to give into his sudden desires to submit to Papyrus’s dominating presence. 

Even if he wanted too. 

Even if it had been a while since he switched. 

Even if the idea of being so out of control was making his pelvis feel heavy.

....well he wasn’t going down without a fight. 

“Fuck You!” Black Spat. 

“Language! I Didn’t Want To Do This Black, But I Won’t Be Insulted By Some Second Rate Guardsman! I, The Great Papyrus Am Very Much In Control Of MY Magic!”

Black had to bite back a groan as the magic around him flared in a show of power, the slight pain being exactly what he needed. He could feel the magic he’d tried to summon for an attack start to solidify in his pelvis. Another jolt of Papyrus’s bonds was all it took for his magic to take shape into a straining erection against his shorts. Black averted his gaze when he heard Papyrus gasp at his body’s betrayal. 

“Oh Wowie, Looks Like I’m Not The One Who Lost Control…” 

Black felt his cheeks flush with Papyrus’s verbal confirmation. Papyrus may have lost a bit of his earlier bravado, but his tone was still teasing. Having the situation flipped on him like this was humiliating, but Black’s mind was begging for more. He watched as Papyrus moved closer, his eye sockets glued to Black’s crotch, before the taller skeleton dropped to his knees. Black thought he was going to be chastised for being ‘lewd’, so he was incredibly surprised when Papyrus leant over him and ghosted a hand teasingly close to his crotch. With no way to stop himself Black let out a surprised moan, much to Papyrus’s amusement. 

“D-Do You Like Being Treated Like This Black?” Papyrus teased. 

Black was about to scream denial but, it was obvious he was aroused. Plus, with the way Papyrus was almost touching him he realised he may be able to get something out of his predicament. He wouldn’t willingly submit in any other situation, but part of the thrill was that he had the options taken out of his hands. Black could tell Papyrus wanted too but wouldn’t if he thought Black was completely unwilling. He needed to admit he was into this if he wanted Papyrus to continue. 

But it didn’t mean he had to be nice about it.

“I Do Alright?!-” Black growled before nudging his unbound hips towards Papyrus’s hand. The touch gave him a small amount of relief and made them both gasp. Black was right, Papyrus wanted this just as much as he did, he could see the magic glowing excitedly under his clothing too. “-So You Can Either Shut Up Or...Do Something About It”

There was a pause, tension filling the air when Papyrus moved his hand away. There was a moment where Black thought he would be left high and dry as Papyrus stood back up, but his lustful expression told a different story. 

“Fine...but we're doing this my way”

Black was treated to a strip show from his position on the ground. Papyrus was stood over him, removing his clothing agonisingly slow, piece by piece. _holy shit_. Eventually Papyrus was left with nothing but his tiny shorts on; watching them be peeled of to reveal the dripping magic underneath was worth the wait. Black could see the differences from his own brother clearer now, but the fact he knew that they would feel similar around his cock made him throb. Papyrus did free him from his own shorts soon after, and Black thought that the teasing part would be over now Papyrus’s hot pussy was hovering over his length.

He was of course, entirely incorrect.

Papyrus spent a few minutes teasing the tip of his cock just outside his entrance, making Black buck against his restraints. Black didn’t say a word though, he knew Papyrus was doing this on purpose and he had the sense not to back chat. It didn’t stop him raising his hips when Papyrus started to slowly sink down on him but it wasn’t something he could fully control. Papyrus just felt incredibly tight, even more so than he expected. A quick glance at Papyrus’s flushed face showed an expression of concentration. The realisation that Papyrus was actively trying to get his magic to squeeze tighter made Black buck up and accidentally hurt himself against the magical bonds. 

_Fuuucccck_

Black heard Papyrus chuckle as his dick throbbed from the stimulation. Black wanted to take it all back, Papyrus was demonstrating excellent control of his magic as he started to grind his hips down in little circles. Black wanted nothing more than to grab the body above him and pound into Papyrus so hard they would both pass out. But instead he was being slowly turned into a puddle of moans and gasps as the warm magic gripped him tightly. 

“Nye- You’re Doing Great Black, It Feels So Good” Papyrus praised as he lifted himself slowly upwards. 

Black was a little thrown off by the praise, but one look towards Papyrus’s face told a different story. Once he Had Blacks attention he slammed his hips down forcefully, making Black all but scream. Papyrus chuckled as he repeated the motions even slower, dragging out more sounds from Black. It seemed the taller skeleton was intent on keeping up his teasing game. 

“But I Think Your Endurance Could Use A Little Work, How About I Train You More?”

Black could only gasp and splutter as he watched the beautiful creature grind on top of him. He didn’t even try to stop his eye lights flickering into purple hearts as Papyrus started bouncing just a little bit faster.


	7. Swapfell Sans Solo-Crossdressing/Body worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it body worship if it's yourself? I think Black would think so, so i'm going with it :')  
> this chapter is hella self indulgent- sorry about that :')  
> tags: Crossdressing, Masturbation, Anal Fingering

_sentry duty, will be home 10.30. bought you a present. on our bed. love you- p_

Black frowned at his phone as he pushed open the door to his home. He had texted his mutt to ask what his plans were for the evening, fully expecting a one word reply of ‘muffets’. This was… oddly specific. Plus the fact that his brother had managed to get a present for him _and_ keep it secret was also highly suspicious. Whenever Slim bought presents he had a tendency to spoil them from excitement, so to show such control made Black hum contentedly. The idea that this ‘present’ was special enough to keep secret made shivers run up his spine as Black eagerly shed his outside clothing and bounded upstairs. 

Black saw the red box on the bed immediately, a sharp contrast to their darkened sheets. Black knew the shop in the capital where this came from, having ordered many things from here previously. He could feel his magic starting to whirr as he sat on the bed and lifted the lid, eager to discover its contents. The garment inside was folded, so he wasn’t able to discern what it was right away but he noticed it was made from a shiny, black material. Black started to take it out of the box, noting that the material felt durable in his hands. His brother hadn’t cut corners, this was something of high quality and Black was thoroughly impressed.

Until he figured out that the garment looked unmistakably feminine. 

Black felt a mix of emotions flood through him as he inspected the garment further. It was a black, fitted, bodice dress complete with matching suspenders in the same material. At first he thought it might have been something his brother bought to wear for him, but he soon realised it was far too small. Black was scrambling to get his phone so he could start to yell at his brother for the mix up when he remembered the text. And Slim’s odd reference to a specific time. _It’s Not A Mistake_. Black thought Slim had long forgotten his confession of wanting to try some of the prettier outfits he’d picked up for his brother over the years. It was a whim he never thought Slim would act upon, let alone something like this. 

_... Would Be A Shame To Not At Least Try It On._

Black realised he was stripping himself of his battle body as soon as the thought entered his head. A skeleton of his stature shouldn’t be indulging in such things, if any of his colleagues found out he would be a laughing stock. But that was what made it so thrilling. He was naked in no time, his already erect cock jutting proudly upwards as he focused his magic enough to from the rest of his ecto-body. He slipped the dress on with relative ease, having experience in helping his brother wear such garments finally came in useful, and with his legs filled out he started to slip on the matching stockings.

Standing and smoothing out the outfit was immensely satisfying. The tight black material clung to him like a glove, his brother had managed to get a near perfect size. The only part that didn’t fit right was near his bare crotch, his erection made the material bulge unnaturally. Deciding he would prefer it to sit correctly Black reached between his legs to reposition his cock so it was sitting on the outside instead. The cool material against his sensitive magic made him shiver, and Black was certain he looked very appealing in the outfit. 

_But There Was Only One Way To Know For Sure…_

Black swayed his hips as he walked towards the mirror in the corner of his bedroom. He was greeted by a pleasing sight, a well built skeleton filling out some tantalising clothing with a sizable cock leaking freely. He looked good, better than he imagined, and Black planned to take some time to admire himself properly. The material was fast warming up with his magic, but the tightness pulled at him deliciously as he moved about admiring himself. It was narcissistic sure, but it had been far too long since Black had taken the time to give himself the attention he so thoroughly deserved. A quick glance at the clock, seeing that it only read 9pm, was the only excuse he needed to take this further. 

Continuing to run his hands over his body Black slowly sank to his knees with wide spread legs. The stockings pulled tight on their straps, sending delicious shivers around the sensitive magic of his inner thighs. He purposefully was avoiding touching anywhere near his crotch, the thrill of the outfit already had him more than worked up and Black wanted to savour this rare moment of indulgence. He continued to run his bare hands across the dress, pressing in a little harder to feel the material against his sensitive ribs. He spent a few moments in this position, imagining how anyone else would react to seeing him this way. His legs were spread open, cock throbbing and panting like a bitch in heat. But today wasn’t about other people. He locked eye lights with his reflection as he finally let his hand drift lower.

_Today’s Show Was All For Him_

Black watched himself gasp when he wrapped a hand around his leaking cock. His eye lights were already hazy and lidded, he couldn’t help thinking that it was no wonder his mutt couldn’t resist him. Black gave himself a few forceful strokes and watched as magic started to dribble from the tip of his length. Black silently thanked his brother for having the sense to get a material that was easy to clean, it meant he could be as messy as he liked. He pumped a few more times, groaning as the fluid spread and smeared across the front of his dress. Black knew he was worked up enough to get off this way, but he wanted to indulge himself more. 

Leaning back further on his haunches Black brought his spare hand to his open jaw. His tongue was formed and magic drool was surrounding the appendage. Black took his time in lubing up his fingers, enjoying pulling on his own tongue and watching his face contort in pleasure. Pleased with himself, Black sat back further, spreading his legs and bringing his fingers up to his puckered entrance. Having a fuller ecto-body meant he had formed his ass as well, and he wanted to fully indulge in the pleasures that could bring him. 

Black kept his hand pumping steadily as he spread his legs wider so he could pump his fingers inside. The tight ring of magic was sucking his digits in, and the feeling was making his little gasps turn into full blown moans. Black knew he wouldn’t last long, at least not for this first round, but he planned on cumming more than once in the outfit. He managed to work two phalanges into his ass and he started a pace to match the hand pumping on his cock. 

Black found his imagination running wild, though one particular image of his brother panting in front of him as watched was making him feel close. He fought the urge to let his eyes close in pleasure, determined to watch himself cum. Re-focusing on the mirror Black saw he was a panting, dribbling mess. The purple magic smeared all over his new dress was the image that threw him over the edge with a shout. He clamped around his fingers as cum spurted upwards, further staining his outfit.

Black collapsed onto his back panting with his cock still twitching against his stomach. Wiping his fingers on the dress he leaned back to grab his discarded phone, quickly typing a reply to the text he was sent earlier.

_Come Home Now- I Know You’re Watching- You Deserve A Reward ;)_

********************************************************************************************************************

Slim jumped as his phone vibrated, even though he had known that there was a possibility the pixelated version of his brother would be texting him. He was at his sentry station, one hand shoved inside his pants as he sat in a growing puddle of his own juices. With the hand he had been using to watch the video feed he opened the text, read it, and promptly popped out of existence.


	8. Horrorcest-Facesitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ht obsession grows... :P  
> Tags: facesitting, oral, squirting

“nye...It all sounds very lewd brother- and i don’t see why you’d want to do something where you’re not also...s-stimulated”

“it’s gonna feel really good sugar.. it’s very lewd, but it’s me, you don’t have to be shy” Blood leaned back from where they were cuddled together in bed to make eye contact and reassure him. “- and don’t worry, it’s gonna be very ‘stimulating’ for me. we’ll take it as slow as you want, let’s just give it a try”

Blood winked before lying on his back, getting in position for what they were gonna try. Sugar sighed deeply, it seemed Blood wasn’t going to let it go until he tried. He and his brother had been snuggled together on a rainy afternoon in his room, just enjoying spending time together. Though the sweet and innocent kisses had become heated, and Blood had been whispering dirty ideas to him, telling Sugar everything he wanted to do to him. When Blood had suggested this particular activity, Sugar had ended up moaning and capturing his brother’s mouth in an urgent kiss. Blood had taken this as Sugar wanting to try it… and the more Blood talked the more Sugar felt his insecurities crumble.

_And that tongue…_

Sugar found his desire to try it was slowly winning over his nerves as he began to strip himself of his panties. He needed to take a leap of faith; to trust Blood suggest anything he wouldn’t like, and to trust in his own confidence. As he started to straddle his brother, Sugar found it was the faith in himself he was struggling with the most. Something about this position and him being in complete control was unnerving, he was so used to Blood taking the lead that he felt embarrassed in seeking his own pleasure. But this was one of the reasons Blood had wanted to try it…

Without further delay Sugar scooted up his brother’s body so that his legs were on either side of Blood’s skull and his bare pussy was inches away from his face. Sugar could hear Blood’s soft noises of encouragement, he knew his brother was trying hard to hold back with the way his breathing had picked up. A quick glance downward made Sugar blush even brighter; he could see his brother’s tongue formed in his mouth and Blood’s eye was glowing brightly with barely contained excitement. Sugar’s could see his own magic, ready and wet, a solitary drop had already fallen onto Blood’s face. All he needed to do was lower himself an inch or two downwards, but he felt completely exposed, Sugar was struggling to cross that final line. 

As if sensing his worry, Blood brought his hands up to steady Sugar’s formed thighs. He didn’t push, didn’t try to move Sugar down or bring his face up, he just rubbed his phalanges across the sensitive flesh soothingly. This was exactly what Sugar needed, he felt his worries melt away and his body relax as he slowly lowered himself down. Blood was groaning into him when they made contact, the vibrations from his voice made Sugar shiver. Blood had stuck his tongue out to make contact with Sugar’s pussy but wasn’t moving too much, waiting for Sugar to take the lead. _Just like he promised_. Sugar felt his soul flutter thinking about his brother’s respect for his feelings even now. With a tentative attitude Sugar started to slowly move his hips on against Blood’s tongue.

The feeling was both familiar and unusual with the change of angle, but Blood had been right. It felt _really_ good. Sugar wanted nothing more than to grind himself down faster and harder onto his brother’s willing tongue, but he felt like he had to hold back. He didn’t want Blood to think he had turned so lewd so quickly, but he was already worked up from their making out, so it was getting harder not to let go. Sugar fought his instincts to press harder for as long as he could, whimpers tumbling out of his mouth freely. He had started to get into a soft rhythm of sliding on Blood’s tongue, but one pass over his sensitive clit threw him completely. He felt liquid magic squirt out unexpectedly and Blood make a startled noise of surprise. Sugar panicked, quickly moving his hips upwards to apologize.

“Sans! I’m so so sorry- It felt so good and i couldn’t control it- you must think i’m disgust-AH!” 

Sugar didn’t get to finish his sentence, Blood’s started noise turned into one of pure hunger as he dragged Sugar’s hips back onto his face. Blood didn’t hold back this time, moaning and moving his tongue against Sugar properly. Blood’s tongue wasn’t keeping still this time, he lapped up everything Sugar had to offer. Blood’s Hands were slowly rocking his hips as he dipped his tongue inside Sugar’s entrance making them both moan. Sugar had to hold onto the headboard to try and ground himself as Blood showed him exactly why he wanted to try this.

Pleasure was clouding Sugar’s mind, he started to rock back into Blood’s face with renewed confidence. He threw his head back and moaned loud as his movements increased the intensity, and if Blood’s moans were anything to go by he was enjoying it just as much. Sugar briefly chastised himself for being so silly before he was distracted again by a change in Blood’s position. He had moved back up to Sugar’s clit, teasing it with his tongue before taking it into his mouth and sucking hard. Sugar practically screamed over how good it felt, he began humping his hips harder, driving as much of himself as he could against Blood’s face. Looking down at his brother’s blissful expression as Blood grazed his teeth lightly against his sensitive flesh sent him over the edge.  
Sugar came hard, juices squirting out in large quantities all over his brother’s face.

He was beyond caring though, Blood continued to lap at his entrance and rode him through one of the most intense orgasm’s he’d ever experienced. Sugar could only gasp as his body continued to spasm, prolonging his release. He did eventually managed to lift himself of Blood’s sinful mouth reluctantly, and he was pleased to find his brother looking so happy. Blood looked completely dazed, an almost sweet smile replacing his usual manic grin.

Sugar wanted to snuggle up and enjoy that post-orgasmic feeling with him, but he noticed Blood’s shorts were hiding his own glowing magic. Sugar felt a smile creep onto his face too as he came up with a way to repay his brother, and with Blood so dazed he wouldn’t be able to protest too much either. Giggling Sugar moved himself down Blood’s body, planting little kisses on any parts of bare bone he could reach, hinting at what was to come. Blood tried to sit up and ask him what he was doing but Sugar raised a phalanx to his mouth in a shushing gesture, using his other hand to bring Blood’s leaking cock out of his shorts. 

“Just stay there brother, it’s your turn now”


	9. Cherryberry-Frottage/Asphyxiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two of my top kinks and Sanscest- don't have much more to say *hnnnn*  
> Tags: Frottage, Asphyxiation, humping, mild dirty talk

Red fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat as he tried to think of an excuse to steal another glance at his counterpart. Their brothers had gone out for the evening at Red’s suggestion, leaving him and Blue alone in Blue’s living room. Red was pretty sure that Edge and Stretch would end up fucking by the end of the night; they had so much unresolved sexual tension it was unreal. The problem was he couldn’t stop thinking about what that would look like, which meant he had to try and hide an uncomfortable boner from Blue all evening. 

It didn’t help that he had heard _things_ about the sweet skeleton. Dirty stories from his brother and boyfriend about Blue that did not match up to the other’s innocent attitude. Even now as they watched NTT together on the couch, Blue was sat up properly with a smile on his face and as he politely shared his popcorn. Red knew his imagination was active on his own, but having Blue to himself and so close wasn’t helping. He couldn’t help but notice their differences, Blue was a little smaller than him sure but Red could tell the guy worked out. Red could see the outlines of a chiselled physique under Blue’s thin top, he was so distracted he didn’t think to wonder why the guy had his ecto body formed. What he wouldn’t give to find out what other differences they had, especially if it meant he got to see that innocent little face looking absolutely-

“See Something You Like Red?” Blue asked.

Red figured out he’d been caught staring and instantly started to panic. He felt sweat form around his skull as he tried not to blush under his counterparts quizzical gaze. Blue was teasing him and they both knew it. 

“don’t flatter yourself-” Red huffed, averting his gaze with a roll of his eye lights “-besides ya couldn’t handle me”

“...is that a bet?”

Red didn’t have a moment to think before he found himself flipped onto his back by the other skeleton. _shit_ Blue was even stronger than he looked. Blue raised a brow ridge suggestively as Red tried to struggle free; but the struggle only ended up pressing his cock into the body above him. Blue noticed immediately, and gave an experimental thrust down into Red’s pelvis. They both groaned from the sensation, but Red tried to hide his blushing face as he wiggled more in his double’s grasp. He wanted Blue to pin him down hard and take what he wanted but he didn’t want to see to eagar. Blue hissed through his teeth as he rutted into him properly. Red could feel the guy’s hard cock pressing into him as he writhed about. He couldn’t wait to feel Blue against him properly, hell he’d even let the other skeleton fuck him into the couch if he wanted. The problem was Blue has all but stopped completely, drawing back with a confused look on his face.

“I’m Sorry Red, Do You Want Me To Stop?” 

“what? fuck no” Red groaned before the realisation hit him. _shit, probably giving mixed signals here_. How could he explain without sounding like a total freak? “...i erm-ah shit...like to struggle”

Red felt his face flushing the same shade as his nickname. He wondered if Blue would judge him for his preferences for all of one minute, until he felt his arms being pinned above him and his pelvis being roughly ground into. 

“I Understand-” Blue ground down into him again wearing a smug expression as his eye lights sparkled “-I’ll Stop Going So Easy On You, I’ve Wanted This For A Long Time Red”

Red moaned loudly as he felt his hands being pinned roughly above him and his mouth captured in a bruising kiss. He never would have guessed his counterpart would be into that kind of shit, but seeing that twinkle in Blue’s eyes told him otherwise. Red felt excitement bubble up inside him as the atmosphere around Blue shifted from playful to predatory. Blue easily dominated the kiss, pressing his tongue into Red’s mouth just as hard as he was grinding their pelvises together. Red felt his moans being swallowed by his double as he gave into the amazing feeling of the hard body above him. Red’s hands had come up to grab Blue when they had been struggling, and now he was using his grasp to grind the other skeleton down into him. Things were rapidly getting heated, Red could tell Blue was thinking the same thing when he pulled away from the kiss.

_too many fucking clothes_

Blue shoved his own shorts down before doing the same to Red; his grin growing wider by the second. Red briefly wondered if the other skeleton expected him to bottom but it didn’t seem like Blue had the patience to prep him. Blue surprised Red by going right back to grinding into him, the feeling of their bare magic touching sent shivers up his spine. That and Blue’s moans were sweeter than sin. Blue moved one of his free hands to wrap round Red’s spine to provide him with a leverage for his thrusts, making him buck up as his sensitive bones were grazed. Blue took advantage of Red’s lowered guard, grabbing one of his hands and prompting him to wrap it around both of their lengths. _fuuuuckkk_. That extra bit of friction felt incredible, especially with Blue’s energetic rutting. Red knew he wouldn’t be able to keep up with the other’s stamina; it felt so overwhelming he could do little more than lie there.

The other skeleton may have won their play fight, but Red was more than happy being the loser. 

Blue used his free hand to pull up his shirt, the loose material had been flapping and getting in his way. He placed the edge of the shirt into his mouth and gave him a wink, Red felt himself _fucking swoon_ at such a hot image. Seeing this side of Blue was making his soul race, and he felt a little inadequate in comparison to his partners sculpted body. But Blue was here, rutting into his hand like his life depended on it and trailing his now free hand up Red’s body. He didn’t pull his shirt up like Red feared he might. Instead Blue surprised him again by slowly trailing up his fingers until he could wrap his hand around Red’s Cervical vertebrae. With a quick check to make sure Red was still enjoying himself Blue did something Red would have never expected.

He started to squeeze. 

Red bucked his hips up frantically to meet his lover’s thrusts, tightening his own hand around them both. Never in a million years would he have expected Blue to be into _this_. Red could feel his cock pulsed in excitement. Skeleton’s biology was different in than a human’s in their need to actually breathe but the sensation of choking was pretty similar due to the magic surrounding the bones. Red could feel the familiar buzz start to take effect as he realised Blue’s hand was far too practised for this to be his first time doing it. Red flicked his now hazy eye lights towards Blue’s face, seeing the look of pure lust there made him buck up more. 

“Like That Huh? Ah- We Really Are More Similar Than I Thought Red, Mweh- You Look Really Good With My Hand Round You Like This” Blue growled. _actually fucking growled_.

Red gasped and spluttered in response. _that kinky fucker_. Red could feel his grin growing despite his current predicament. He never should have worried about ‘corrupting’ the guy, Red could tell he’d met his match. He could feel that they were both getting close now, Blue’s thrusts were still as enthusiastic but he had gotten a little jerky. With the added stimulation Red could have easily blown his load right then, but he tried to hold off for just a little longer. He wanted to see Blue cum first.

It was easy to play into something that felt so good, Red could feel his vision blurring around the edges as Blue started to squeeze harder. He waited until he could hear Blue’s moans becoming louder until he shot out his forgotten other hand; copied how Blue was choking him and clamped down. Red had judged the situation right, Blue’s eye lights rolled into hearts before he came hard with a choked up moan. Seeing the cum drunk look on his lovers face was all it took for Red to tipple over the edge with his own shout, momentarily whiting out.

Red must have been gone a little while because he came too with Blue shaking him slightly, concern on his face. Red beamed up at him in return, lifting his arms up to pull his counterpart down into a kiss. Blue started giggling in relief first, but soon they were both laughing giddily as their tongues danced playfully together. Red knew they were a sticky mess and Blue would want to clean up as soon a possible. But with the way his counterpart was still kissing him passionately, Red wondered if he could convince Blue to take a shower with him too.

Feeling the body above him start to grind down into him with renewed vigour gave Red his answer.


	10. Uf! Pap Solo- Fucking Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a solo chapter for Edge, but he does have an audience of Red and Blue with referenced Fellcest and Edgeberry  
> The fucking machine i went for was a [Sybian](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sybian)  
> Tags: Fucking machine, Over-stimulation, Exhibitionism.

Edge walked around the ‘device’ he had borrowed from Black with a frown on his face. It was...definitely bigger than he expected. When Black’s Mutt dropped by with the box he had assumed its size was because the device was well padded for protection. Looking at it now, he was wondering if he was the one who actually needed protecting. 

Black had promised him that the toy was going to give him ‘The Ride Of His Life’, and Edge wasn’t a skeleton who could say no to a challenge. The bulk of the machine was a black saddle-like seat which was attached to a control box with various settings. Black had spared no expense, the rest of the box was filled with various attachments all individually bagged and spotlessly clean. Edge felt more at ease knowing the other skeleton’s standards met his, but he had been a little intimidated by the amount of choice. Edge had picked a double attachment in the end; consisting of a decent sized phallus and a small mound at the front that would be very stimulating with the vibrations. Looking at it now it was fully attached, Edge thought it might have been sensible to start small but he brushed that feeling aside.

If he was going to do this, he was going to do it properly.

A knock at the door startled Edge from his thoughts enough to make him jump. He knew it was his brother, the lazy bones had been itching to find out why he had hurried upstairs with the box. Red’s presence had been lurking outside his bedroom for the last half an hour while he set up, he could feel the other’s frustrated arousal even through the door. Edge took a moment to try and listen before he opened it as he found the knocking pretty damn suspicious. Listening to the shuffling outside, he could tell someone else was there too. While Edge wanted the privacy, his natural curiosity over who else was there ended up winning.

“What Do You Want Sans?” Edge snapped after opening the door a crack.

“fancy some company boss? we got a guest”

Edge snapped his gaze up over his brother to see the flash of Blue in the hallway and his boyfriends grinning face. _How Did He Even-_

“before ya get mad at me, black told him what you have. and then he told me and we’re both really curious…”

Edge let his brow bone fall into a scathing look. He should have known Black was going to have some fun at his expense after being nice enough to lend him the toy, and telling Blue was an obvious move considering they were friends. Edge paused for a moment considering his options. He could tell the both of them to go fuck themselves and slam the door in their leering faces… but seeing how horny they both looked they may well do just that. And Edge didn’t like being left out. Plus the idea of an audience while he tried something meant to be ‘so intense’ was more appealing that he dared to admit. With a sigh he opened his door further, waving them both in. 

“You Can Watch, But You Will Both Sit Over There On The Bed. No Funny Business”

Red shot him a grin before sliding into the room and doing as he was told, Blue following closely behind. As he passed Edge at the door his boyfriend shot him a cheeky wink that made Edge blush a lot easier that he would usually. It wasn’t like he was afraid, but the thrill of the unknown was getting to him. Edge came up with an idea when he shedding himself of the lower half of his clothing. _If They Are Going To Watch, The May As Well Be Useful_. He finished stripping before picking up the control box and placing it on the bed between the two shorter skeletons. 

Their slight gasps of realisation put a sly smile on his face. 

Edge took the tube of lubricant that Black had so graciously included in the box and applied it thoroughly to the attachment. He could feel his own magic becoming wet from anticipation, the mound between his formed legs becoming sensitive before he’d even started. Edge didn’t waste any more time, stepping over the mount so he was straddling it and slowly sinking down onto the phallus. Edge knew his audience would be enjoying watching him, but neither of them had gone to grab the dial. Edge sighed heavily, did he have to do everything himself?

“Well What Are You Waiting For? Turn It On!” Edge snapped, enjoying how both of them jumped and scrambled for the control.

Red got to it first popping the power on and turning the dial up high like an idiot. The machine buzzed to life, loud and shaking almost throwing Edge off. 

“NOT SO HIGH!”

“ah! sorry boss” Red said, turning it down and passing the controller to Blue so he couldn’t mess it up further. 

With the machine now on the lower setting Edge could relax enough to enjoy it. He’d never experienced something so intense even while it was set lower, the vibrations were stimulating him constantly and the attachment meant all his spots were being taken care off. He wasn’t sure when he had started panting and whimpering but he couldn’t stop. The machine was loud enough that he didn’t feel too self-conscious of his sounds and a quick look at his audience showed they were enjoying the show. Both Red and Blue’s pants were already glowing softly with magic, their gazes fixed on where he was joined with the machine. Edge made a mental note to teach them both some self control in the near future. But for now he wanted to focus on himself.

Edge started to let his hips move against the machine, grinding himself steadily and enjoying the different sensations. He couldn’t hold back the moans as he felt his inner walls being stimulated and his clit pushing against the front of it. Edge could feel his legs starting to shake as he got into it, he could feel his climax fast approaching even though it had only been a few minutes. Rather than try to hold back Edge accepted he wasn’t going to last… but that didn’t mean he couldn’t keep going. Edge could feel the vibrations slowly increasing in intensity and a quick look up at Blue showed that he was inching up the dial slowly. He started bouncing lightly up and down, fucking himself and hitting his sweet spot as his spine arched. Edge kept eye contact with Blue as his boyfriend licked his teeth and then flicked the dial upward sending him into his first climax of the night. He bucked and screamed from the intensity, it was like his whole body was whirring with magic. Edge tried to stay coherent enough to tell his audience he wasn’t done, but he inwardly cursed at how desperate he sounded in his begging. 

“P-Please Don’t S-Stop- I Want More NGhh!”

Edge was rewarded with the dial being upped just that little bit more that changed his post-orgasmic bliss into chasing release again. He felt his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he threw his head back and started humping in earnest, no longer caring how lewd he looked. In fact the idea of him losing that carefully constructed veil of control in front of his partners was both embarrassing and arousing. Edge felt his cheeks burn brightly as pleasure won out and he let out a particularly loud moan. 

“Holy shit”

He wasn’t sure which member of his audience said that but he didn’t care he was so close again. Edge felt his body begin to spasm as he leant forward to press his clit against the vibrating attachment as hard as he could. His hips were thrusting uncontrollably as his vision started to go fuzzy and Edge screamed as he came harder than before, jerking and moaning before finally going limp. He felt the machine being turned down and two pairs of hands coming to support him before he could reassure them he was fine. 

Both Red and Blue looked concerned when he was finally able to re-focus his vision. Red was sweating and supporting his arm and Blue had Edge’s head pressed into his side to hold him steady. Their concern didn’t mask the arousal that was coming off them both in waves though, and even though Edge was tired he wanted to keep his high going as long as possible. When he felt steady enough he used one hand to grab at his brother’s crotch as he nuzzled his face into Blue’s. Both of his partners groaned from the contact to their neglected lengths and that was the all reaction Edge needed to find his voice. 

“C-Can We Go Again?”


	11. HoneyKetchup-Orgasm Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Orgasm denial, Semi-public sex, toys, don't get caught kink.  
> Dedicated to @MessedUpEssy who is doing kinktober with all honeyketchup (and it's super hot)  
> !!!! there is now art based off this story : [LOOK IT'S SO GOOD!!](https://messedupessysins.tumblr.com/post/166748752522/kinktober-day-22-toys-vibrations)

Stretch was currently struggling to focus on exactly what Blue and Papyrus were talking about. He knew it was some petty argument over which robot entertainer was better, but Stretch couldn’t figure out who was winning. He would struggle to keep up on a normal day; but the fact he was being constantly pushed to the edge of a powerful orgasm- and then cruelly left high and dry- wasn’t helping. Not that he could really complain; this situation was his idea. 

Stretch shot a what he hoped wasn’t to desperate of a look at his tormentor over the table, only to be greeted by Sans’s lazy grin. When he had approached his casual partner with the idea he had expected Sans to just brush him off. He should have known he was asking for trouble when the smaller skeleton’s eye lights had all but disappeared before he had agreed enthusiastically. Stretch was impressed the other skeleton seemed so calm, Sans was able to pretend nothing was happening seamlessly. But then Sans wasn’t the one with the vibrating dildo inside him- he just held the controls. All through dinner the smaller skeleton had been varying the vibrations, keeping Stretch guessing but never letting him cum. Sans had the uncanny ability to sense when he was close even when Stretch was doing his best not be noticed, turning the control down at the last moment. The worst part though was Sans shooting him winks and licking his teeth when no one else was looking.

_smug bastard_

Another turn of the dial had Stretch squirming in his seat again. He knew was acting suspicious; his hood was draw up over his face to try and hide his blush. But he had told Blue he wasn’t feeling too well and he hoped that was enough. Weather Blue actually believed him was currently the least of his concerns, Sans had been keeping him close to cumming for almost half an hour while they ate. Stretch didn’t know how much longer he could last. Sweat trickled down his skull from the effort to stay calm and shooting more pleading looks at his tormentor wasn’t helping. Sans was currently leaning into the table with his head in one of his hands, pretending to listen to their brothers with the same lazy expression as before. Stretch knew where the other hand was, he could feel Sans slowly raising the dial again. He had to give the guy some credit though, Stretch knew Sans was probably hard as a rock over seeing him like this. He could imagine his friend’s blue length practically dripping from arousal in his baggy shorts, if only the table wasn’t in the way…

“ah s-shit”

Stretch froze when he realised he’d actually spoken. Thinking about Sans’s cock while he upped the dial was a huge mistake, Stretch could see even Sans freeze up from his outburst. Stretch coughed a few times, trying to brush of his outburst as illness when all he really wanted was for the ground to swallow him whole.

“Are You Sure You’re Ok Brother?-” Blue asked. “-We Can Go Home If You’re Feeling This Bad” 

“i’m good bro. probably need to cut down on the cigs though- the cough is really _rattling my bones_ ” Stretch replied, shooting a look at a now flushed Sans.

If he was going down, he was gonna take the conceited prick with him. 

“I Do Keep Telling You That Cigarettes Meet No One's Standards Stretch! Now As I Was Saying Blue, The MTT Special Was…”

Stretch zoned the rest of the chatter, sighing deeply in relief over not getting caught. Wishful thinking had Stretch assuming Sans would stop edging him for now but the other skeleton only gave him a few minutes respite before fiddling with the dial again. Stretch felt himself sink further into his hood before shooting him a pleading look. Sans hadn’t lost his blush, in fact the other skeleton looked even more flushed than before. His eyes had gone a little hazy and Stretch would have sworn he could see them starting to changing shape just like his brother’s did. _so hot_. Stretch couldn’t help it, even though their brothers were literal feet away he was getting caught up in this little game. 

And he really needed to cum. 

Deciding to switch tactics Stretch slumped down in his chair, slip off a shoe and ignore the confused look he got from Sans. He was lucky their table runner reached almost all the way to the floor, it meant he was able to extend a leg out and brush it upwards towards Sans’s crotch. He watched the other skeleton stiffen slightly but keep his cool, his boldness was rewarded by the dial being moved up again. Stretch couldn’t go for his goal right away without alerting the other pair, so he settled his bare foot on the top of Sans’s femur stroking it teasingly. Sans upped the dial again and Stretch thought for a second the fucker was gonna let him cum this time, only to have it switched completely off at the last moment.

Stretch bit back another groan as he searched for some kind of friction but without the use of his hands it was hopeless. He could feel the high he’d been chasing slowly melt away much to the other skeleton’s amusement. Stretch needed to take control of the situation, he slumped a little further, feeling elation as his foot grazed across a hard-

“Ok Papy! Papyrus And Me Are Gonna Go Make Dessert Now, You Two Can Stay Here!” Blue interrupted making both Stretch and Sans jump. 

All he could do was nod and cough again, trying to pretend that he didn’t just have his foot against Sans’s cock. _what the fuck was he thinking?!_. Stretch planned on calling a stop to this as soon as their brothers were out of earshot, so he almost squeaked when he felt the dildo turn back on. Sans wasn’t playing around, he’d turned it up high. Stretch was about to give him a piece of his mind when he caught the other skeleton’s eye lights signalling him to look under the table. Stretch couldn’t resist, he looked around to make sure Papyrus and Blue had really gone before taking a peek. 

_oh fuckkk_

Sans had pulled his cock up over his waistband and was currently jerking it furiously with the controller balanced in his other hand. Stretch flicked his eyes between watching under the table and seeing Sans’s calm expression start to crumble. Sans turned up the dial fully and Stretch could tell that that he wouldn’t stop. While watching Sans under the table was hot, Stretch found his gaze fixed on the other skeleton’s face. Both of them were panting softly, trying to keep a straight face and conceal any moans. Something about watching Sans start to give in and tremble with his own release made Stretch fall apart. He came hard with a barely concealed moan as he stared into his lover’s eyes.

 

***********************************************************************************************************************************

Papyrus felt himself stiffen as the muted sound of a moan travelled through from the living room. _Finally!_. He didn’t know what kind of game their brothers were playing but he and Blue had decided to give them space to work it out between them. Papyrus wanted to go into a lecture about how doing such things at the table was rude and unhygienic. But with Blue’s phalanges currently buried inside him as they ground together against the wall…Papyrus realised that would make him a hypocrite.


	12. Edgelord Supreme- Tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edgelord supreme (uf! pap x Sf! sans) will always be my fave for angry fucking scienaros :')
> 
> this is the first time i'm writing tentacles but oh boy... doing the research for this chapter made me get the kink a whole lot more :')
> 
> tags: tentacles, rough sex, start of master/slave dynamic, limit pushing, multiple penetration.

Edge felt shame burning through his body as he lay face down in the cold snow of Snowdin forest. Black had well and truly won their spar this time, Edge could feel the slow trickle of marrow coming out of a few wounds and staining the snow below him. He wanted to get up and try to counter attack but he knew he was out of energy and desperately needed some of the monster candy Black had stashed away. The problem wasn’t loosing; it had been a fair and exhilarating fight. The problem was the bet he had agreed to beforehand, where the loser of the fight would do whatever the victor wanted for the rest of the day. It didn’t _have_ to be a sexual in nature, but whenever he and Black fought there was always an undercurrent of raw sexual tension. 

A tension that they enjoyed taking out on each other. 

A glance in Black’s direction revealed a psychotic grin spreading across his features. Edge shuddered despite wanting to stay as still as possible until he was healed. The smaller skeleton had pulled out all the stops today, and Edge couldn’t help but wonder if Black had an idea of what he wanted before they had even begun. Black was bounding towards him with the candy bag, grin widening as he enjoyed his victory. Edge knew he was in for a rough time if Black was being given free reign. While he was apprehensive Edge could feel the magic he’d been using to battle with start to form his ecto-body instead. It was going to be challenging, painful and degrading… and Edge was going to love it. 

“Here-” Black said as he slipped a few of the candies into his mouth, waiting a moment for the magic to take effect before sneering down at Edge “-Before We Begin, You Can Start By Addressing Me Properly-”

Black paused for dramatic effect, watching as Edge felt his expression shift into one of confusion. The smaller skeleton took the opportunity to run his hand across Edge’s healing wounds, dragging his fingers over and exposed bit of rib hard enough to remind Edge of what was too come. 

“-This Can Be Either Sir- M’lord- _Master_ \- I’m Not Picky, But I Will Have Your Respect Today”

Edge sat up quicker than he intended, jaw opening in shock. Initially he was going to flat out refuse- but that would be going back on the terms of their agreement. Edge’s pride over keeping his word was winning out over his personal pride over submitting. Considering he had bottomed more than a handful of times to Black, he couldn’t deny the other skeleton was a more than capable partner. Plus, some hidden part of Edge was really into the idea of submitting fully to the other skeleton. Edge had made his mind up, but that didn’t mean he was going to just roll over and take it. No… Black had to earn it. 

“You Must Be Fucking Joking” Edge grumbled. 

“I Don’t Hear Your Safeword Edge” Black teased before standing up fully to straddle his legs and lean over him “So Do You Agree Pet? I Have Some Very Fun Things Planned If You Do” 

_Shit_. Black had seen right through his protest. It was useless trying to back pedal now, especially when his magic was reacting to the promise of a good time. Edge just had to hope that he could brush any of his submissive behaviour off as just him ‘playing the part’ in the future. There was no way he was _really_ into this. That just wasn’t becoming of the head of the royal guard, even if his summoned magic was dripping over just the thought. 

“Yes”

“Yes What?”

“Yes…Master” 

Edge saw the shudder go through Black at his choice of title, clearly the smaller skeleton hadn’t expected him to go all out. Edge was feeling smug with himself with his choice scoffing to himself at Black’s reaction. If Black wanted the respect he was going to have to start acting fast or Edge was going to challenge him again. The smile was wiped off Edge’s face when Black stepped to the side of him and a loud crackle of magic filled the air. Edge didn’t have time to react before he felt long tendrils of magic snap around his wrists, ankles and spine and throw him roughly against a nearby tree. Edge was about to object about their location but when he glanced at Black the protest died in his mouth.

The shorter skeleton’s body looked lit up with magic, the half a dozen magic tentacles extending out of his body were glowing with the same muted purple tone. The held him still at the ends but the lengths were writhing and wrapping around the rest of his body, stimulating his sensitive bones. Edge knew he _could_ make such things with his own magic, but he’d never tried himself. The tendrils felt soft and slippery as they slid across him, they were stimulating Edge in ways he never thought possible. In any other circumstance Edge would have been admiring his partner for his impressive control over the magical constructs but his mind was flooded with a mix of panic and arousal. He should have known that Black’s determination to win today meant he had been planning something big but he never would have guessed it would be _This_.

Edge writhed against his restraints as the tendrils took hold and spread his limbs apart. The tentacle wrapped around his spine had already begun stimulating him slowly, tempting the magic on his lower half to form. Edge felt his body reacting instantly, the healing from eating the candy making his magic form faster than he was used too. The mound between his legs already felt slick with arousal, and he could tell Black had noticed. The final tendril had been hovering nearby but now it sprang into action, caressing Edge through his pants hard enough to make him buck upwards.   
Black made a move toward him, the tentacles lowering Edge down against the tree roughly until Black was able to capture his mouth in a kiss. Black’s tongue invaded his mouth as he fiddled with Edge’s belt, almost tearing off his pants when they didn’t come undone easily. Edge didn’t know if it was the the extra magic it took to form the tendrils, or just the power-play going to Black’s head but the smaller skeleton seemed practically _feral_. Black did eventually release his mouth, pausing when he drew back to stare into Edge’s eyes. For a second Edge was confused, he couldn’t understand why Black was stopping now. Then he felt the final tendril pressing against his entrance and he understood Black was confirming his consent before penetrating him

An enthusiastic nod and gasping moan was all it took for Black to continue. 

The tentacles drew Edge back up the tree before he felt one slowly pushing into his entrance. Something about this one was different, it felt so familiar in it’s shape to a cock but it just kept going deeper. The ones holding his ankles crept up his legs to pry his thighs further apart and leave him spread open wide. Black had raised him enough up the tree so his crotch was at Black’s eye level. The other skeleton looked to be getting immense satisfaction in watching as the tendril was going inside Edge further and further. Edge felt the moment the tendrils holding him up started to split, the smaller off shoots writhing and snaking around his bones and formed flesh. Edge practically screamed when a small tendril began stimulating his clit with feather-light touches, contrasting completely with the thick length inside him. 

Edge tried to speak, tried to make any sort of sound that wasn’t a moan but the constant wriggling was driving him crazy. He couldn’t tell where the next caress was going to come from and the length inside him was buried so deep he wondered how much further his magic could stretch. Black had started to pump the one him in and out in a thumping rhythm, so hard that Edge felt his spine graze painfully against the tree. A groan from Black confirmed Edge’s suspicion that the other skeleton could feel everything. The realisation making him writhe and clench his pussy as much as he could, desperate to please his Mas- _partner_ again. With so much stimulation Edge wasn’t sure what part to focus on, only that he wanted more. 

Strangely ‘more’ seemed to be the one thing he and Black could agree on.

With another crackle of magic more tendrils formed near black before snaking their way over. Edge found one rudely shoved into his mouth while the rest of him felt completely covered in the writhing mass. Edge felt tears welling in his eyes as more tentacles poked around his entrance eager to join the one pumping inside him. Edge tried to keep his eyes open, to plead with Black to just do a little more but he knew that the other skeleton was building him up to drive him crazy. Black was clearly affected by what was happening; his eyes smoking with magic and panting steadily, but he still managed to look focused. Edge knew that this was about his pleasure, and that all the effort Black was exerting was all for him. That thought alone was almost enough to topple him over.

As if sensing he was close, Black increased his efforts. He let more tendrils join the one in Edge’s pussy, even pushing a smaller one into his ass making Edge scream around the one in his mouth. Black was smirking again, leering at him as the magic coming out of him lit up his face. Edge was getting closer and closer to coming, but Black was only giving him enough to drive him wild. He bucked and thrashed and screamed against his restraints as he lost control to focus on anything but the slowly mounting pleasure. Edge hadn’t even noticed tentacle had left his mouth until he heard his own voice ragged and hoarse from overuse.

“Speak. Tell Me What You Want Pet” 

“Shit! So Good! I’m- Please Ah!” Edge wailed, no longer caring how he sounded; he felt So. Fucking. Good.

“Please what?”

Edge didn’t even need to pause and think about the consequences this time, he knew what Black wanted and he was more than willing to give it to him. 

“Please Master! I Need To- Fuck! Please Make Me Cum!”

The tentacles thrust inside him brutally, the rest of them came to caress every inch of his body. The smaller tendril that had been stroking his clit pressed hard throwing Edge into an orgasm strong enough to make his whole body shake. Edge moaned long and hard as he was stimulated through his climax, the tendrils both supporting him and riding him through. Edge vaguely recognized himself being lowered again and Black’s mouth pressing against him. He was content to kiss him back, floating in in the post-orgasmic bliss. 

He should have realised something was off when the tentacles inside him neither withdrew or disappeared. 

“Such A Good Boy” Black praised as he drew back, ignoring Edge’s soft noises of protest as the tendrils started to writhe again. “I'm Not Done Yet- This Is Too Much Fun”


	13. Medical Play- Papysansby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Went a little different and did the pseudo science side of medial play- different but hopefully enjoyable!  
> Tags: Medical play, Exhibitionism, light humiliation, teasing.

Sans paused before writing his name on the chalkboard. While he wasn’t a doctor by human standards, he had a feeling that adding the prefix to his name may command a little more respect from the more sceptical students behind him. Plus, no one would question it out of fear of ‘offending the monsters’ that the more liberal minded humans seemed to be obsessed with. With his mind made up Sans finished what he was writing before drawing back to make sure there weren’t any mistakes.

********************************* **Monster Reproductive Biology 101: with Dr.Sans** *********************************

Realising too late that he’d used his first name instead of second made him sweat a little but it was too late to correct. Sans tried to stay calm as he turned round to address his reasonably packed audience. While the room mostly consisted of young medical students eager to study a more interesting class, the one off interactive lecture had attracted a few of the staff members as well. _welp, best go easy on the jokes._ Sans hadn’t prepared himself for such a turn out, much less prepared his partners for such a big audience. Sans hoped that he wasn’t pushing them too far, both Papyrus and Grillby may have found the idea hot but actually doing it was another thing. But it was too late to back out now, with a calming breath Sans addressed his audience.

“hello and welcome to today’s lecture. i just wanna thank you for having me, it’s a real honour” Sans winced- he didn’t mean to kiss ass so much “- today’s lecture will only be an introduction to the basics of monster biology, and i must stress that with such a wide variety of monsters it will be impossible to cover everything”

Sans paused, he knew he was rambling but the audience seemed so interested already. Some of them had even started taking notes and Sans felt his soul swell at having all of the attention on him already. _and they hadn’t even got to the fun part…_

“to try and ease you guys into this subject, one of today’s volunteers is another skeleton. i’m hoping the similar anatomy will help you understand some of the basics, but please don’t think there is anything human about us-” Sans noted the few raised eyebrows and scribbled notes. He could tell they were having a hard time understanding now, but he knew it was nothing compared to how shocked they would be upon seeing Papyrus. Sans had to hold back a chuckle over imagining the confused expressions that would soon cover their faces. “-our other volunteer is a elemental monster, made entirely of fire magic. while that sounds completely different, you’ll be surprised how humanoid they can be... if they want too that is”

The audience made some more interested noises and Sans could see a few of them leaning forward. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the shuffle from the side room where Papyrus and Grillby were hiding. He didn’t want to delay any more but he wanted to make sure he repeated the ground rules. This was for education, and while his partners may be getting a kick out of it Sans wanted to make sure they felt safe.

“before i bring the volunteers out i just wanna go over the ground rules again. no photography is allowed since it’s such a private display, and i have permission to remove anyone who is disruptive or disrespectful. plus you don’t wanna get on my bad side...” Sans made sure to lean forward at this part, changing his eye lights to make it known he wasn’t joking. 

“..but enough chat, papyrus? grillby? you can come in now”

Sans watched as all the eyes in the room went over to opening door. Both Grillby and Papyrus looked nervous as they shuffled over to where Sans was stood, their normal clothing removed with just a robe covering them. Sans had to thank the gods that he had a more than reasonable control of his magic, the sight of both of them looking so vulnerable and undressed in public was turning him on immensely. Under any other circumstances he would have sprung a boner by now, but he needed to stay focused and push down his own desires. Sans suspected they would be reliving this moment together behind closed doors for weeks. 

“i think i speak for everyone here when i say thank you again for agreeing to do this-” Sans heard murmurs of affirmation which he knew would be having an effect on his partners, both of them being suckers for praise. “-we’ll start with skeletons first. papyrus? would you mind opening the robe?”

Papyrus blushed brighter before nodding and going to undo his ties. They had all agreed beforehand that neither he or grillby would speak; it was asking a little too much for them to be able to focus on talking and it also played into Papyrus’s fantasy of being used. If he wasn’t allowed to speak bar their agreed safe-word, it put everything in Sans’s control. As he watched his brother’s robe open, Sans couldn’t help but marvel at the amount of trust between them. He planned to respect that trust, but it also meant Papyrus couldn’t object to his praise either. 

“papyrus here is in good health, trains with our royal guard regularly and is a much better example of the physical potential of skeletons compared to my short ass” Sans heard a few giggles from the room and a tut from his brother. Even though Papyrus would scold him later for being negative he knew that laughter would help ease a bit of tension. 

“as you can see, our bone structure is similar even if they are a bit thicker than human bones- but we don’t have any connective tissues holding us together that you can see-” Sans traced a finger down to Papyrus’s floating ribs, proving a point over the bone that wouldn’t have stayed in place otherwise. “- Skeletons are held together by magic, which also plays a huge part in our reproductive system.”

Sans felt Papyrus shudder, the whole situation affecting him intensely. Sans continued to stimulate his ribs slowly, wanting his audience to see the magic whirring around his body before it took a more solid form. 

“our bones are a lot more sensitive to touch, as you can see here-” Sans gestured to Papyrus’s core where the magic was beginning to condense “-light touches to particularly sensitive areas can arouse the skeleton enough that their magic will start to condense and form into the ectoplasmic flesh of their choice...but we’ll get to that in a moment”

Sans was watching carefully, seeing Papyrus’s turmoil at actually forming his magic in such a public setting. He wanted to tease his brother a little longer, and not put too much pressure on him. He released his hold on Papyrus’s bones, hearing the soft whine as Papyrus started to miss the stimulation. Sans made a mental note to tease him about wanting him to continue at a later time. For now he turned his attention to grillby, the other’s flames had been sparking erratically, perfect for his next point. 

“in contrast, elementals are entirely magic with only a core that is unchangeable. elementals have a preferred body which they keep formed almost constantly. now if you wouldn’t mind opening the robe grillby?”

Sans choked back another chuckle as he watched his boyfriend’s flames crackle higher as he fumbled with his robe. Papyrus may have been into the idea as a whole, but Sans knew that the exhibitionist part was Grillby’s kink, he could feel the energy radiating off the elemental in waves. When grillby shed his clothing Sans could hear a few titers from the audience at seeing the flame elemental’s strong physique. Grillby was usually pretty well sculpted anyway, but Sans could tell he had shifted his magic slightly to make himself seem more built, and even though he wasn’t fully hard Sans could tell that his cock was bigger too . Sans lost focus for a second, he knew Grillby was showing off for everyone but he knew the elemental was trying to fluster him too. _two can play at that game grillbz_

“the observant among you will have noticed that while solid in the centre, elementals still retain some properties of their base- in this case the crackling flames-” Sans paused, not needed to look at grillby to know his flames were getting even more erratic under the scrutiny of the audience. “-the flames can tell you the emotional state of the monster- be it anger, sadness or in this case arousal. the observant among you will have noticed it’s change when he was watching Papyrus, let’s just say they are very good friends.”

More titers from the audience and quiet whispers made Sans smile and grillby all but blow up as his predicament got worse. Sans thought about teasing him more but he could tell that his boyfriend was getting hard, he didn’t want to push his luck too hard by going over to touch him now. No, he needed to keep the facade of professionalism for just a little longer. Sans decided to move the rooms attention back to Papyrus for the final demonstration. 

“referring back to papyrus here- unlike the elementals who have their bodies formed constantly and can shift it at will, skeletons have to will their body into existence. papyrus, would you mind forming your full body please?”

Papyrus blushed even harder before nodding and breathing deep. Keeping the magic at bay must have been driving him crazy as his body started to form quicker than it did usually, soon filling out into orange pseudo-flesh. Sans hadn’t specified but he was glad Papyrus had decided to form his female body, both for his next point and because Sans loved seeing it. Papyrus was still well toned but the feminine form gave him soft curves and dips all over his body. Not to mention the reasonably sized breasts and cute little pussy Papyrus had formed. Sans had to shake his head to stop his mind going to it’s usual track when he saw Papyrus’s body. 

“thanks papyrus. i know some of you may have questions now, yes papyrus is male. however monsters who have less physical and more magical bodies can change their forms to suit their preferences… papyrus can form both but he does favor a feminine form”

Sans leaned in a little further to Papyrus for a moment, feeling his brother shaking in anticipation as he decided to push it just that little bit further.

“-unlike humans, magic is much more self lubricating allowing monsters to enjoy themselves both in and out of heat- as you can see here-” Sans gently pried his brother’s legs apart, exposing his glistening magic to the room “-papyrus only needed the lighted of stimulation to be ready for sexual activity. 

Sans could feel the thick tension in the air as he paused with his hands on Papyrus for a moment longer than was comfortable. He could tell how worked up Papyrus was, the thought that he could get him off in seconds almost made Sans’s cock form. But he could tell they were all at their limit, Papyrus was breathing heavily and Grillby’s flames were crackling wildly behind him. Sans decided to bring the lecture to a close, but not without one final tease. 

“... i would go into mating habits and heat cycles further-” Sans stole a glance at one of the other lecturers who had been transfixed by the two monsters so much it was only now she looked concerned it was going to go further. A quick shake of her head had Sans struggling not to laugh again, he smiled broadly at the class for his closing sentence.  


“-but i think we’ll save that for a more advanced class”


	14. Papayaberry-Sensory Deprivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Blindfolds, Oral  
> (I love this ship so mucccchhh)

A quick whir close to his left side made Papyrus snap his hand up to stop the incoming bone attack. He was successful, he could feel his blue magic grasping hold of the bone and a small cheer coming from another point in the room. He wasn’t exactly sure where Blue was stood, but that was because he was currently blindfolded. It was part of their ‘special training’. Blue had said it was to try and improve reflexes when it came to battles, a technique he had apparently learnt from this universe’s Alphys. When Blue has called him earlier to ask if he wanted to come over and try it, Papyrus had jumped at the chance.

As Papyrus let the bone attack fall to the ground he couldn’t help but relive the moment he had been asked to come over by his brother’s counterpart. Blue had been friendly but he seemed intent on insisting about how good the special training was. Papyrus was both excited to spend time with Blue and learn something new. How Exciting! . When he had hung up the phone he giggled like crazy, before asking Sans to transport him to Blue’s universe. It was no secret that Papyrus had a bit of a crush on this version of Sans, it was obvious to everyone but the skeleton in question. His brother teased Papyrus mercilessly about it, but Sans had given him his approval to pursue Blue if he wanted too. Not that it really mattered, Papyrus had been steadily dropping hints but Blue was oblivious. While it was a little disappointing Papyrus had long dropped his advances, valuing the other skeleton’s friendship first. 

Even though he was set on keeping his feelings to himself, Papyrus couldn’t deny that his soul had flipped when he found out Blue wanted to train in his bedroom. Papyrus secretly thanked his past self for choosing to wear his coolest clothing. Even if it was usually reserved for dates, it was the first time he had been in Blue’s bedroom so he needed to look his best. Blue had said the training was in the bedroom so he could make it as dark as possible, but with Papyrus sat on his crush’s bed blindfolded it was hard not to imagine other things. Papyrus felt a little guilty for thinking this way but upon hearing the crack of magic again he realised he didn’t have time to dwell on it with another attack on the way. But he couldn’t deny this situation may be fuelling his private fantasies for weeks.

They carried on like this for a quite a while without speaking bar the odd line of praise from. Sometimes Papyrus was successful in avoiding the attacks, sometimes Blue managed to hit him. There was no malice behind the attacks, leaving Papyrus with nothing but a few scratches. He was getting really into it though, the thrill of trying to win and out manoeuvre his opponent was sending magic whirring around his bones. Papyrus knew his magic was excited, under different circumstances it may had manifested into his ecto-body but he tried to keep those feelings at bay. It wasn’t what he was here for. It was just another thing he had to focus on while still trying to dodge the attacks. 

Papyrus was so caught up in keeping himself calm and waiting for an attack that he didn’t notice the air shift around him differently until it was too late. Papyrus felt a hand come and wrap around his cervical vertebrae. Blue was obviously trying to surprise him with a non magical kind of attack to challenge his reflexes. But he hadn’t reacted that way, Papyrus was so startled and sensitive from the magic that he had responded without being able to think it through.

Papyrus had moaned with a mixture of shock and arousal. _Loudly_.

Both he and Blue had frozen on the spot. Papyrus wasn’t sure what was worse; the fact he couldn’t see the other skeleton or Blue’s hand still wrapped around him stimulating him further despite his willingness to resist. When he thought it couldn’t get any worse, Papyrus realised the shock had made him lose control of his magic. His magic had manifested between his legs and he knew in the dark Blue would notice the glow of his mound immediately. Papyrus tried not to panic, Blue was shocked but he hadn’t pushed him away in disgust. In fact if Papyrus wasn’t sure it was his imagination playing tricks on him he would have sworn Blue had leaned in further. 

Papyrus thought about removing the blindfold himself but not knowing wasn’t as bad as the imminent rejection. He was scrambling through his mind to try and think of a reason, and excuse, anything but the truth that might destroy their friendship. Papyrus tried to speak but he couldn’t think of the words, not with Blue so close and breathing heavily from exertion. Papyrus had almost caved and started to apologize profusely but he felt Blue definitely lean into him this time, pressing his mouth up to the side of Papyrus’s skull. Blue’s breath was ghosting across his sensitive bones, and Papyrus had to fight the urge not to moan again. Blue eventually did speak, his voice low and barely above a whisper as he tightened the hand around him.

“Do You Want Me To Touch You Papyrus?”

The moan Papyrus had been holding back spilled out of his mouth with a string of pleads and mewls of confirmation. Blue didn’t disappoint, cutting Papyrus off by capturing his mouth in a kiss. Blue wasted no time in throwing Papyrus down onto the bed, pinning him down by climbing on top of him and grinding their bodies together. They tried to keep the kiss going but soon it was getting interrupted by moans and gasps as Blue pressed his cock rhythmically against Papyrus’s dripping mound. There may have been clothing in the way but with the blindfold on Papyrus felt like his other senses had been heightened and he was practically begging for the other skeleton’s touch. 

Blue moved off him for a moment, giving them chance to get undressed. Papyrus tried to pull at his own clothing only to have his hands stilled by the other skeleton. Papyrus was about to ask if he’d gone too far when he felt something warm and wet placed on the bare bone of his arm. Blue had kissed him, and it wasn’t long before Papyrus was kissed again on his other arm. Blue kept him guessing, placing kisses over any part of him that was exposed while his hands got to work in undressing him. Papyrus had a moment of panic when he realised in his haste to put on his date clothing, he’d forgotten to put on underwear. Blue didn’t seem to mind though, in fact it seemed to only make his kisses more frantic until he was hovering just above Papyrus’s pussy.  


Papyrus couldn’t hold back another moan when he felt Blue lean down and lick slow across his folds. 

Blue was teasing him thoroughly with his tongue to the point where Papyrus wondered where in _hell_ the other skeleton learned how to do this. Papyrus could feel his cheeks flushing with magic over how loud he was being. But how was he supposed to stay quiet when Blue was this good? It wasn’t long before Papyrus felt solid bone pressing at his entrance as Blue started to work his fingers inside. Blue continued to lap at his pussy as he started to pump his phalanges into the warm wet magic. The sound of their joining was lewd, what they were doing was _very_ lewd considering they hadn’t even been on a date. But Papyrus didn’t want Blue to stop any time soon. 

A flick of the smaller skeleton’s tongue against Papyrus’s sensitive nub almost made him scream. Blue chuckled into him, sending vibrations through his core and making Papyrus buck against his face. Papyrus could feel himself becoming tingly and light headed without the use of his sight to ground him, the only thing he could focus on was the pleasure his partner was giving him. Blue leaned his skull back so he could pump his fingers in fully, stretching Papyrus out as much as he could. Papyrus heard Blue make a sound similar to a growl that send shivers up his spine. Papyrus writhed as the phalanges inside him continues to press at his most sensitive points, no longer able to hold back his body’s reactions. 

“...Fuck Papyrus- You Look So Good”

Did… Blue just swear? _Oh Wowie!_. Papyrus would never expect such language from Blue; the other skeleton had similar standards to himself about rude words. But there was something about hearing it now, in the heat of the moment, that had him bucking into Blue’s hand harder. Papyrus whined when he felt the fingers leave him, but his heightened senses picked up on the distinctive sound of a zipper being pulled down. Something else was teasing at his entrance. Something warm, hard, and much bigger than Papyrus anticipated. Blue dragged the tip of his cock over Papyrus’s folds, making him whine and move his hips desperate to feel that friction again. Papyrus felt a hand come to cup the side of his skull as Blue’s movements paused; he could feel the shorter skeleton leaning into him as his cock rested just outside his entrance.

“Is This Ok Papyrus? Do You Want Me To Fuck You?” Blue asked, bringing his hand up to cover Papyrus’s mouth when he started to splutter “-Sorry, I Know Talking Is Hard Right Now. Just Nod If You Want Me To Continue”

Papyrus took a moment to think, he’d been so caught up in the moment he would have continued without thinking. But Blue cared about him, even if it was hot and heavy he was still the sweet skeleton he’d been crushing on. Papyrus nodded enthusiastically, his nervous panting turning into a drawn out moan when Blue pushed in. Blue inched himself in slowly, his own voice giving out and making him moan just as loud.  
Papyrus felt incredible, already worked up from all the teasing but feeling Blue inside him was better than he could have imagined. Part of him wished he could see Blue’s face contorted in pleasure, but his noises were enough to drive him wild. Plus it helped him over-come some of that nervous energy he had. Soon Papyrus was wrapping his legs around Blue; encouraging him to move deeper, harder, faster. Blue pulled almost all the way out before re-positioning Papyrus’s legs up to dangle over his shoulder blades before thrusting in _hard_.

Slick noises and moans quickly drowned out any other noises in the room with Blue setting up a pace that was hard enough to bruise. Rather than wince at the pain, Papyrus was reveling in it. It felt like he was in the middle of an intense work out, only so much better. He started clenching his core to grip hold of Blue and he delighted in hearing his partner's moans shift up in pitch. He was going to cum soon, with the brutal pace Blue had set up Papyrus could feel his pussy start to tighten around his partner's cock. He tried to warn Blue but it just came out as louder and louder moans. Papyrus wanted to make sure Blue got off at the same time but when he felt Blue’s thrusts become jerky and his volume increase he lost it.

“Blue! Ah I’m C-Cumming!” Papyrus screamed, finally letting go.

Blue rode him through his climax before crying out himself, stilling his movements as Papyrus felt powerfull squirts coating his insides. Blue removed Papyrus’s legs from his shoulders before dragging him up for a kiss as their mixed release dripped from where they were still joined. Blue went to remove his blindfold before pausing again, probably wanting Papyrus to make that decision himself. Papyrus didn’t hesitate, he tore off the blindfold without a second thought. He let his eyes adjust for a second, taking in all every feature of Blue’s sex-flushed face before pulling him into another kiss.

It was only then that Papyrus realised that Blue’s invitation to come over for ‘Special training’ had gone right over his head. It seemed it was actually Papyrus who was the oblivious one.


	15. Spicyhoneymustard- Lapdances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Us! Pap giving a lapdance to the fell bros after a lost bet (i think this is the threesome ship name? ekk)  
> Tags: lapdances, grinding, dry humping.  
> for the awesome @cupcake-admin <33333!  
> if you want the track i had in mind to listen too click [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4jV22UJND7g)

Stretch paused with his hand on the bedroom door. Part of him wanted to call chicken and refuse to do what he’d agreed to, but his pride wouldn’t let him. He had lost the game of cards and badly, if he didn’t go ahead with the forfeit he’d never hear the end of it. Even Blue hadn’t taken his side, though thankfully his brother didn’t want to be present for his humiliation. There were only two other skeletons waiting for him on the other side of the door, but considering what he was wearing that felt like two too many.

He took a moment to take a few deep breaths and reassure himself that it wasn’t going to be as bad as he anticipated. The had set out some ground rules, he was the only one allowed to touch them and they both agreed they wouldn’t laugh. Stretch found himself pulling at the hem of the robe that was covering him, trying to make it seem longer than it was. He tried not to think about how little he was wearing underneath, but Stretch ended up doing a last minute check to make sure it was still in place. The mesh of straps and lace that made up the lingerie one-piece wasn’t meant for skeletons but picking a smaller size had made it quite form fitting. He’d gone with Black, it wasn’t his usual choice but considering his audience Stretch hope it would go down well. 

Under different circumstances he may have been able to admire that he didn’t look too bad, but all he could think about was how little it covered. If it was anyone else he was ‘performing’ for, Stretch wouldn’t have been as nervous. But he’d been harbouring a bit of a crush on his new friends ever since their universes collided. Stretch was sure the feeling may be mutual with Red; he had been the one to suggest the dance as the forfeit in the first place. But Edge… no matter what Stretch tried he couldn’t figure out how he felt, his double was a lot harder to read. 

Stretch knew he couldn’t delay any more, with a little more nerve than a moment ago he pushed open the door to the dimly lit bedroom. Stretch tried not to think about what went on here when he saw the interesting additions to the décor. But then he had always suspected the other two brothers were into more adventurous bedroom activities. Red and Edge were in the centre of the room on two chairs just like they had discussed, and Red was currently scrolling through his phone to look for a song to play. Edge however… his eyes hadn’t left Stretch since he walked in the room. Stretch felt a little giddy under his counterparts gaze, but he tried to push his wishful thinking aside. Edge may have been an ass, but he like to adhere to proper protocol. Edge was probably giving Stretch his full attention out of respect for what he was going to do. But-

“Well? What Are You Waiting For?” Edge’s harsh tone cut through his thoughts, making Stretch realise he had been doing nothing for a whole minute.

“erm- music and well… shit it aint gonna be that good either” Stretch replied, trying to keep his voice steady. 

Edge gave a him a pissed off tutting noise in response before he gestured at Red to hurry up. Red fiddled with his phone for a moment more before his grin widened and he pressed play. 

_well… this is it._

Stretch had watched enough ‘erotic’ material in his life to know what turned him on while watching, he just had to hope that the experience translated well enough. He started by trying to move his hips in time with the music, luckily it was a song he was reasonably familiar with. Before he moved any closer Stretch started to strip himself of the robe as seductively as he could muster. It started to come off a little faster than he planned and he ended up flashing them both much too soon. Red gave him a whistle before Edge swatted his leg in annoyance. Stretch was glad for the brief distraction as he could feel his face starting to flush in embarrassment. He fought the urge to hide his head in his hands as he slipped the rest of the robe off leaving himself almost completely exposed.

And with the two other skeleton’s full attention.

Stretch found that the solo dancing was making him more nervous so he started moving towards them both. He struggled to make eye contact so he settled on doing a slow turn while still swaying to the music. Gathering what little nerve he had he bent down slowly in front of them, intending to show off the back of the garment and the way it clung to him. Stretch ended up bending down further than he intended when he heard Red give a soft gasp, a quick glance between his legs gave him the chance to check on both of them. Red was leering at him like a creepy old man, but he could have guessed that from the sound. Edge however had the same expression as before though he was leaning the slightest fraction forward in the chair. _crap, he’s not gonna break easy_. 

Stretch felt a little disappointed at the lack of change but his competitive nature made him want to try harder.

Instead of coming back up to standing Stretch dropped to the floor before turning and crawling towards Red. He needed more confidence to approach Edge, and he knew Red might be more visibly appreciative. Stretch could hear the guy was already panting softly from the show and he felt a twinge of humiliation as he got closer to actually touching him. Red might find it hot now, but would he ever be able to look the guy in the eye after this. Trying not to dwell in how awkward it was going to be Stretch placed shaky hands on Red’s legs, moving them apart slightly. Stretch ran his hands up towards Red’s crotch slowly, having seen this move being used before. He wasn’t gonna touch the guy... but Red didn’t know that. Red had stopped snickering when he had done that, and Stretch had made eye contact long enough to see his eye lights shrink to almost nothing. 

_perfect_. The move had it’s desired effect and Stretch wanted to capitalize on the surge in confidence it gave him. He used his grip on Red’s legs to push himself up, making sure to hold his body as close as possible without touching. Red was still just as flushed but the lecherous look was back and having their faces so close ended up embarrassing Stretch so much he almost fell into him. Thinking fast Stretch instead span around to hover above Red’s lap. If he couldn’t look the guy in the face without crumbling, he would just have to be creative in giving him a good time. 

Finding the beat of the music again Stretch moved one of his hands up around Red’s skull. He kept his other hand on his leg and arched his spine upwards before starting to grind against him. Stretch could feel hot breath ghosting over his bones and could see Red’s hands were itching to move and touch him. Stretch got a little more daring with his grinding, but was still surprised when he felt something hard but definitely not bone pressing against his sacrum. _holy shit_ Stretch tried to keep his movements steady like he hadn’t just felt Red pop a boner on him. It wasn’t that he minded; he was flattered, but he suddenly felt a hell of a lot more self conscious. 

Choosing instead to focus on the other skeleton, Stretch moved his head to look at Edge. The more stubborn skeleton still wore the same cold expression but Stretch could make out the soft blush on his face even in the darkness. Edge’s eyes were also darting up and down his body, and there was a faint wisp of magic there that made Stretch’s soul flip. He really wanted to see what Edge looked like if he focused his attention on him. With final grind against a panting Red, Stretch lifted himself up and swung his body so he was sat in Edge’s lap facing him with a with a smirk on his face.

A small grunt was the only thing Edge gave in response as Stretch started to grind in his lap. Stretch momentarily wondered how the hell he’d worked up the nerve to do this, but he had got a little swept up in the moment. That and he could feel his magic buzzing in response to finally being able to get close to the darker version of himself. Edge’s eyes were scanning up and down what Stretch was wearing, something he took advantage of by letting one of his hands come to twist and pull at the garment to get his attention. It worked, Edge snapped his eyes up at him fast enough that their skulls almost collided. 

One look from those deep dark eyes was all it took for Stretch’s new confidence to disappear. 

Edge was...so intense. Stretch almost stopped moving for a second before he remembered what he was meant to be doing. Wanting to shift the control back into his hands Stretch scrambled for something to do until his eyes came to rest on Edge’s scarf. Stretch resumed his grinding as he started to undo the loose tie Edge held it in. What sounded like a small warning growl came from his double but apart from that Edge didn’t protest. Stretch didn’t take it off fully, but easily moved it to drag across the sensitive bones just below Edge’s skull. Stretch could hear his double start to hiss through his teeth which only spurred him on further, using the scarf as leverage to grind into him harder. He had become so caught up in the tiny noises Edge was making while staring into his eyes that Stretch didn’t feel the pull of his magic start to form until it was too late.

It was like that feeling of heaviness in his pelvis brought Stretch back to reality. The music had long since stopped and the only noise in the room was a soft panting from Red… and himself. Stretch felt himself flush a bright orange all over as he scrambled off Edge’s lap and went to pick up his discarded robe. He wanted the ground to swallow him whole and he almost ran out the room when he felt a pair of long fingers wrap themselves around his exposed ilium. 

“Are You Done?” Edge asked.

Stretch could feel Edge’s warm breath ghosting near his spine, igniting that fire inside himself he’d been trying desperately to ignore. He could only nod in response, the ability to speak completely lost on him. 

“Good”

Edge spun him around so they were face to face. Stretch mentally prepared himself for an onslaught of ridicule only to make a surprised yelped when Edge roughly pinned him to the wall. _what the fuck, it wasn’t that bad... was it?_. Stretch couldn’t get a read on Edge’s scowl again and was about to yell at him when he felt Edge press their teeth together harshly.

_ohhhhh_

Stretch had his mouth half open in surprised, something Edge took full advantage of by shoving his tongue in roughly. Edge had a strong musky taste that made his head spin, Stretch was glad he was being pressed against roughly or he might have collapsed on wobbly legs. Letting some of his tension go Stretch moaned into the kiss. He was even more thrilled when he heard Edge make a noise in return, something low and guttural that sent a shiver up his spine. Stretch was getting so lost in the kiss that he had almost forgotten where they were.

“hey no fair boss!” Red whinned.

The shorter skeleton’s voice had brought him back to earth slightly, though Stretch still panted heavily when Edge pulled away. 

“Quiet Sans, You’ll Get You Turn-” Edge purred as he brushed a phalanx almost affectionately across Stretch’s heated skull “-He’s Not Going Anywhere Tonight”


	16. Kedgepuff-WaxPlay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Mix of Edgepuff, Kedgeup and Talecest
> 
> Tags: Wax play, Masochism

Edge hissed through gritted teeth as the melted wax dripped over his bare scapula; the initial pinprick of heat slowly fading to an uncomfortable itch. He had to fight not to jump up or try to remove it, it was what he had asked for after all. This was… not what he expected when he had approached the seemingly more vanilla brothers. He had heard from his own brother than Papyrus and Sans had recently bought a big set of coloured wax candles to be used in the bedroom after Papyrus had developed a preference for it. Curious and sure he could handle anything his sweet double could, Edge had taken up their open offer for anyone else who wanted to come and try it. The problem was it hurt a hell of alot more than he had anticipated...and they had only just started!

“It’s Ok Edge! You Don’t Have To Hide If It Hurts-” Papyrus reassured him with a grin while laid next to him on the bed “-I Was Very Surprised By The Feeling When We First Start-Ah!”

Papyrus was cut off when Sans dripped the candle onto the same spot Edge had just experienced. This had been part of the ‘arrangement’; while Edge was confident about asking too try it, he had lost a little nerve when he has been asked to strip nude straight away. Both the brothers had been so casual about seeing him naked, they were so welcoming when he had expected them to be a little more prudish. Upon sensing his nerves Papyrus had offered to join him so he didn’t feel so on the spot. Edge had agreed, partially so he wasn’t so exposed and partially because he was more than a little interested in his counterpart. Papyrus seem so sweet and innocent, he couldn’t wait to see his doubles face contorted in pleasure and pain. It may have been narcissistic, but it also satisfied his competitive nature. Edge was so sure he would be able to handle much more than this seemingly vanilla version of himself. 

Hearing Papyrus whine in pleasure as Sans dripped a little more wax closer to his spine made Edge realise he may have underestimated him.

“ok edge, i’m going repeat that move on you. if it hurts too much as i get closer to your spine let me know- this is all about testing your limits not going over them ok?” Sans asked.

Edge almost scoffed at the perceived insult… but he was honestly grateful for the consideration. Honestly he was impressed already about Sans’s approach, the usually lazy skeleton was moving around the pulled out bed with enthusiasm so he could reach them both. It seemed Sans and his own brother had one thing in common; when it came to sex they miraculously gained a boost in energy. 

“Fine” Edge replied before gritting his teeth to prepare himself. 

With his position on the bed next to Papyrus he could see Sans walking around the bed to come back to him. He kept his face turned to his double, Papyrus’s smile was strangely comforting. They were laid pretty close together on the bed, the brothers were yet to purchase a proper bed to share so the single bed gave them little personal space. Edge tried not to focus on how good Papyrus’s bones felt against his, it wasn’t what they were here for but his face had been sporting a permanent blush regardless. Edge tried to see if he could peek at where the wax was staining his double’s bones but he didn’t have time- he could feel sans looming over him and then the wax started falling on him in a steady trickle.

Edge knew he didn’t need to breathe but with the wax hitting him now it felt like he’d been winded. It wasn’t that the pain was particularly bad, he’d experienced so much worse before, it was just _so different._. Sans continued just like he’d said, painting more of his scapula before moving over the back of his rib cage. Edge found himself gasping at the change in sensation, jerking his hand out and accidentally colliding with Papyrus’s phalanges. The other skeleton didn’t skip a beat in taking hold of his hand, squeezing it reassuringly and making Edge blush even harder. _How Was Papyrus Still So Sweet Even When They Were Being So Lewd?!_

“sure you’re still doing ok there edge?” 

“Mmf Fine-Ah!” Edge moaned as Sans dripped the wax nearer his spine.

A chuckle from the smaller skeleton confirmed that he’d done this on purpose, just to see his reaction. Edge almost called a stop to it but he caught Papyrus rolling his eyes before going to watch where Sans was dripping the wax. For some reason having Papyrus watching him so attentively was more thrilling that Edge anticipated, and with the wax so close to his spine he couldn’t help but react with little gasps now his hand couldn't cover his face. It still stung when the wax first hit, but the spreading warmth fading into a pleasurable tingle was surprisingly really good. Edge was starting to see the appeal, even if it was hurting. Having Papyrus soothingly stroke his hand wasn’t helping that tingling feeling, in fact it seemed to heighten his senses. Was he really crushing on Papyrus that hard? Sans stopped just short of his spine, giving him time to recover by switching back to Papyrus. Edge found he almost missed the feeling, even though the cooling wax was constant reminder.

Edge soon forgot himself when Sans started on Papyrus again. Obviously the other two skeletons had more experience, and Sans knew Papyrus’s limits very well. But it was still surprising when Edge watched Sans start to paint a line directly down his brother’s spine starting just below his skull. Edge knew how intense it had felt just going near the area, so he was more than impressed Papyrus could handle it. From the noises his double was making, it was more than obvious that Papyrus wasn’t just bearing the sensations- he was enjoying it. Papyrus moaned and writhed next to him every time the wax hit and Edge found himself shifting slightly closer to his counterpart. Papyrus had given up subtly stroking his hand and was now gripping onto Edge, moaning wantonly as Sans continued the trail down his back. 

It wasn’t long before a crackle of magic was heard in the room and Edge realised Papyrus had formed the lower half of his ecto-body. Edge let out his own groan as let go and let his lower half materialise too, his pussy already embarrassingly wet from such light stimulation. He had been holding back his magic in fear of making the situation too sexual, he was meant to be there purely to satisfy his curiosity. But having Papyrus cling to him while making such sinful noises it was hard not to get turned on. Edge could hear Sans hiss through his teeth, most likely really enjoying the view. Edge suspected this may be something the smaller skeleton would brag about for weeks, but Sans wasn’t letting his own arousal distract him. Sans reached the point on Papyrus where his magic started before drawing back and blowing out the almost spent candle. 

“you guys mind moving a little closer for the next part? need to be able to reach ya both…”

Edge suppressed a grumble, he wasn’t sure if Sans was telling the truth or he just wanted to see him and Papyrus pressed up together. But he didn’t want to protest, Edge very much enjoyed moving closer to his counterpoint until their magic touched and Papyrus’s face was inches from his own. Papyrus may have let go of his hand but he had brought it up to rest very near Edge’s face, as if at any moment he was going to reach out and cup the side of his skull. This close Edge could see Papyrus’s face lit up with his own orange blush and his slightly parted mouth barely hid the tongue resting inside. Edge felt his face burn even more as he started to question why Papyrus had formed a tongue too, but he didn’t have long to dwell on it. Sans had moved onto the bed and was kneeling on Papyrus’s side as he leant over them, it wasn’t long until he felt Sans pouring hot wax over his formed flesh. 

_Oh Fuck Yes!_.

Edge couldn't hold back the string of moans as he felt the wax hitting him rapidly across his ass. He should have been prepared for it feeling different against the ecto-flesh but he didn’t expect it to feel unbelievably good. Edge guessed it was something to do with the protective layer that stopped the sting, and having quite a shapely ass gave a more spread out surface. He was in heaven as Sans continued dripping the candle in a line, eventually going over Papyrus too. His double moaned just as loud when it was his turn. Edge couldn’t hold back when he heard Papyrus’s voice again, he leant over and closed the gap between them by crashing their teeth together harshly. 

Papyrus’s moans were swallowed into Edge’s mouth as he coaxed open his double’s jaw to press their tongues together. Sans was alternating dripping the wax over them both, which only heightened the kiss he was finally sharing with his counterpart. Papyrus wasn’t as reserved as he expected, kissing Edge back hard as he continued to moan into him. Part of Edge wanted to pin his double down and forget the wax for now, but the fact that they had to try and stay still was part of the fun. Edge could feel the hot wax dripping down the curve of his ass and between his thighs, almost close enough to reach the outer lips of his pussy. The thought of his double experiencing the same thing, and being equally as wet because of it, made Edge feel dizzy with desire. 

The kiss became messy as barely restrained lust overtook them and the wax continued to work its heat through their flesh. Edge didn’t even realise the candle had ran out until he heard Sans clear his throat behind them. He reluctantly drew back from his double, slightly embarrassed at how far gone he’d been before sheepishly looking at where Sans was kneeling. 

“sorry to- interrupt but i wanted to ask if you both wanted another candle burning- or we could do something else?”

Edge quickly flicked his eyes between his panting double and the obvious glow in Sans was sporting in his pants. The candle was nice, but he knew what his answer was.


	17. Horrorcest-Blood/Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This is both a longer chapter and deals with a 'squick' kink- please mind the tags
> 
> Tags: Blood, Period sex, Oral, Breeding Kink, Dirty talk, anal fingering
> 
> @a-small-sentry on tumblr did such a cool pic inspired by this chapter and hhhhnnng : [Gross boi here](https://a-small-sentry.tumblr.com/post/166736362592/kinktober-day-17-really-really-late-forgive-me)

Blood woke in a panic. _sugar_. The scream had definitely come from his brother's room. Recently they had been sleeping together most nights, but Sugar had complained of feeling unwell and Blood had suggested giving him space. As Blood scrambled out of bed and ran down the hall, he felt a deep sense of regret over being so stupid. Sugar was unwell and needed him and he hadn’t been there. Trying to push his own feelings of guilt aside he pushed opened Sugar’s door to find his brother sat on his bed with tears in his eyes....

… and a nightgown stained with blood.

“sugar what happened? are you hurt?” Blood asked while coming closer, trying to figure out the source of the wound. Sugar was still so vulnerable, he shouldn’t have left him alone. He was so fucking stupid-

“I-I’m not hurt brother- not really- I’m so confused!” Sugar whimpered, drawing his hands up to cover his flushed face before continuing “-The blood came from...Nye- b-between my legs- and i don’t know how to make it stop!”

Sugar curled into himself further in shame as the penny dropped for Blood. With the initial panic gone the smell hit him fully, almost making him growl from a kind of protective instinct. Sugar wasn’t injured, he was experiencing the side effects of having a feminine body formed almost constantly. This meant that he was fer- _no_. Blood couldn’t let his mind wander into some of his more taboo fantasies. Not with sugar crying just feet away. He needed to stop being a creep, step up, and act like a big brother should.

The rest… could come later.

“sugar, there’s no need to get upset” Blood said while coming to pull Sugar’s hands away from his face “-it’s a natural thing with the body you prefer- and papyrus gets it too- remember a few weeks ago when he had a ‘stomach ache?’ he had the same thing.” 

Sugar nodded before leaning into him to cry more. Blood knew Sugar remembered, they had spoken about how strange Papyrus was acting. Blood had known exactly what was going on, too a lesser extent he had started feeling protective of Papyrus like he was with Sugar now. Not that Sans would let him get anywhere near his brother, the laid back comedian had been on high alert and overly possessive. Blood guessed knew the primal reaction was to do with protecting a vulnerable mate; he could feel it welling up inside him over Sugar and he thanked the gods the other brother’s were away for the weekend. He was already possessive over Sugar, but now he didn’t want anyone else near him until he was feeling better. 

Blood stroked his brother's back as he cried the shock out. He didn’t think this was possible that Sugar could even start a cycle; Blood thought the years without sufficient food or magic would have messed that up. But here they were. In hindsight he should have warned Sugar it could happen, but Blood didn’t want to prepare him in case it he’d been too damaged from the years of neglect. All that was in the past though, Sugar needed looking after right now. New sheets, clothing in the wash, and to borrow some of the products Papyrus kept in the bathroom. Sugar’s tears had whittled down to snuffles, Blood drew back and kissed the tear tracks on his skull before speaking.

“let’s get you cleaned up... i’ll help you into the shower then put everything in the wash- it’ll be clean in no time sugar- there’s no reason to be ashamed ok?” 

“O-ok” Sugar replied, his expression visibly less shaken as he tried to smile at Blood “-Thank you so much Sans”

Blood beamed at his brother before getting up and offering him a hand to lead him into the bathroom. Blood turned the water, on helped him strip and bundle up the clothes, then gave Sugar some privacy. He would have been more than happy to join Sugar in the shower and make sure he was clean everywhere… But he understood the need for alone time after a shock like that. Blood made a brief detour to strip sugar’s bed before taking everything downstairs to the laundry. Usually he loathed doing his own sheets; but this was for Sugar- so it didn’t seem like a chore.

Blood was loading up the detergent when he lost his grip on the sheets slightly, causing them to open and the smell of fresh blood to assault his senses. He couldn’t help it, the thoughts he tried to push aside earlier came flooding back. If Sugar was bleeding it meant he had started a cycle- a cycle that meant he’d eventually go into heat. Blood felt his pants tighten as his cock formed, hard and ready at the thought of his innocent brother in heat. Something that had previously been only a fantasy was now inevitable, making his mind run wild. Blood had to lean against the washer as strong waves of lust overtook him.

_... sugar in heat- panting and messy- unsure of what to do- but begging blood to fuck him…_

_… pounding him into every available surface as he cried out for more, for blood to claim him and mark him as his own…_

_-if he has a heat, that would mean he’s fertile and that means... oh god-_

Blood had to clamp a hand over his mouth to keep from whining in need. He hadn’t tried to hide his kink, he’d often talk about seeing Sugar full of his cum and his belly swollen. Sugar didn’t mind the dirty talk; he’d even hinted he enjoyed it. Just talking about it made Sugar flush a bright orange, and Blood found it hard to keep his hands off him. Sugar was starting to really like being taken a bit rougher, being claimed as Blood’s mate always made him scream the loudest. But now Blood was realising that it wasn’t just a fantasy any more, they could actually become heat-bonded mates. The thought almost had Blood start jerking off over the stained sheets. 

He snapped to his senses when he realised he’d been raising the soiled clothing towards his face, just like he used to do with Sugar’s panties. He needed to calm down, not get ahead of himself, and focus on looking after Sugar. His cock was throbbing painfully but he pushed that feeling aside to bundle everything in the wash. Putting the settings high enough to get the stains out he quickly left, hoping to make himself busy enough to distract himself from his growing need to be inside Sugar as soon as possible.

Blood needed to push that out of his mind, Sugar wouldn’t want anything sexual for at least a few days. He would have to try and wait it out. 

Sugar was almost done when he got back upstairs; Blood had the sense to grab a handful of fresh towels and was there to greet him when he stepped out. Bundling Sugar up with all the care he could muster Blood led his brother into his bedroom, laying another towel down on the bed for Sugar just in case. Both of them sat down and Sugar looked a lot more steady than he did before.

“how are you feeling bro?” Blood asked, shifting uncomfortably. 

He was trying to ignore the fact his erection had only grown with having Sugar barely dressed near him. The towel was wrapped just above his budding breasts, down to barely covering his lower half. Blood guessed it was the slight height difference between Sugar and Papyrus that made the towel seem so much shorter. Luckily Blood’s drive to look after Sugar was slightly higher than his sexual desires, he could take care of himself later.

“Better- a little achy, but i think that’s normal? Didn’t Papyrus mention he was aching everywhere?”

Sugar was looking at him for reassurance, his trusting expression making Blood melt. Blood could feel the need to protect Sugar growing steadily inside him. He knew he was already possessive but this was different. Sugar was _his_ , his brother had chosen to be with him, and Blood needed to do anything he could to make sure he was happy. And right now he was uncomfortable and aching- Blood had the idea of helping him feel better by offering a massage. Getting to touch Sugar when he was already worked up was a dangerous test of his self control, but Blood felt compelled to help his brother anyway he could. 

“perfectly normal bro” Blood subconsciously licked his teeth to try and get rid of some of the drool gathering there, and realised too late it made him look like a creep “ b-but i think i know something that i can do to help- lie down”

“B-but your bed- i can’t- won’t i?” 

“that’s what the towel is for-” Blood reassured while standing up to give Sugar space to lie down. He didn’t care about anything getting on his bed. He knew Sugar was worried though, so he wanted to make him feel as comfortable as possible. “-just let me take care of you, ok?”

Sugar seemed satisfied with his explanation, and proceeded to lie face down on the bed. Blood had given Sugar little massages before, he jumped at any chance to lavish his brother with the attention he deserved. But it was nice to have another reason, Blood could do something he loved while helping Sugar feel better. He rubbed his hands together to warm them before starting just above where Sugar’s towel was covering. Now was the only time he envied humans with their softer hands, but the ecto-flesh provided a more than adequate cushion to his harder fingers. Sugar felt soft,and the residue wetness from the shower made the magic flesh easy to slip over. Blood was in heaven; if he called all the shots he’d give Sugar a massage every single damn day. 

Sugar making letting out little pleased sounds as Blood started varying the pressure to help him unwind. Blood would be lying if he said the noises weren’t sending shivers down his spine and making his still formed cock throb. He had long learnt to ignore the feeling, but since he and Sugar were together now he was out of practice. Still he didn’t want to make this about him, he changed his position so he could reach Sugars legs. Blood knew the parts covered by the towel were probably the problem areas- but both he and Sugar needed working up to touching there. Sugar for his nerves and Blood for keeping his thoughts under control.

“is it helping?” Blood asked, hoping a conversation may distract him from the pulsing organ between his legs. 

“Mmm, So much- thank you for not freaking out, i was so worried you would think i’m gross. I-i just, why is it starting now?” 

Blood should have known there would have been questions but he was struggling on how to approach it as he worked his hands over Sugar’s legs. He thought about how to explain it in a way that wouldn’t scare his brother, but he had to stop himself. Sugar didn’t need sheltering as much as he wanted him to be- it was his body and he had a right to know. Plus Sugar had more than proven his ability to handle adult situations, Blood would be doing him a disservice if he didn’t tell him the truth. 

“the reason it’s started now- not before- is ‘cause we’re safe now-” Blood started to explain, keeping his hands moving over Sugar as he talked “-your body didn’t have enough magic before, so you never started your- erm- heat cycles. but now you’re getting healthier and you- i mean we- are together, your magic is reacting-”

Blood paused for breath and to gauge Sugar’s reaction. Sugar was listening intently, his head turned to face Blood as he was lulled into relaxation by Blood’s hands. He didn’t look uncomfortable so Blood decided to continue. 

“i don’t know if you remember much about heats, but going into a cycle means you c-can have kids and ya know- all that type of stuff… but it doesn't have to mean that! not now at least, we can do stuff to prevent it and-”

“But would you ever want to? In the future I mean- now that we know we can?”

Blood felt himself freeze when Sugar interrupted. He felt his soul soar at his brother’s words, not only was Sugar not concerned- he knew exactly what was going on. The question made him babble a little incoherently and Sugar ended up hiding a giggle at actually being the one to fluster him this time. 

“sugar of course i would-” Blood eventually replied, trying to ignore the feeling of his cheeks burning brightly “-heh i know talk about that stuff in the heat of the moment but i love you, and i want to spend my life with you, but i don’t want you to think there is any rush ok?”

Sugar murmured in agreement almost sleepily, clearly getting relaxed by the massage. When Blood tried to refocus on the task at had his soul skipped a beat. As they had been talking his hands had strayed further up Sugar’s legs than he intended; they were currently resting just below the towel line. Blood didn’t want to snatch his hands away and alarm Sugar, but he could feel himself slipping into the dreamy softness of his brother’s thighs. He knew he should move away but he couldn’t stop his hands from kneading the supple flesh- especially with Sugar whimpering again. He knew it was wrong though, he was thinking too much of what he wanted and he needed too-

“Y-you can take off the towel- I mean- If you want too”

Sugar broke through his thoughts again, probably sensing his discomfort. Blood didn’t trust himself to speak right now without sounding like a total perv, so he instead unhooked the part of the towel Sugar had tucked in. The towel came undone pretty easily, falling onto the bed and giving blood an unrestricted view of his brother’s naked form. He let his eyes wander over the soft coral flesh with it’s little dips and mounds before they spotted the smallest hint of red between his legs. 

_holy fuck_

Blood started with the rest of Sugar’s back, focusing on points where his brother made louder noises. Blood ended up getting onto the bed and straddling his legs so he could get a better angle and use both of his hands. Sugar was so responsive, sighing and whimpering contentedly, it was easy for Blood to get lulled into a rhythm himself. Blood was trying not to lean too far into Sugar as he worked his hands slowly down his back, or his still present boner would end up pressing against Sugar’s ass.

_would that be such a bad thing?_.

Blood could feel his resolve crumbling as he fought the fog of lust taking over his mind. Sugar’s body, his sounds, _his smell_. He hadn’t realised a growl had started rumbling in his chest before it was too late to stop. Sugar hadn’t remarked on it though, rather his own sounds had risen in volume as Blood got lower on his body. After spending a few minutes on Sugar’s lower back, working through the tension there, Blood couldn’t stop his growl as he grabbed a handful of Sugar’s ass. Sugar was so slight in frame but there was still a definite curve of the ecto-flesh around his ass, but it was small enough to fit the majority of a cheek in his hand. Blood didn’t waste time with being gentle, he grabbed a cheek in each hand and kneaded them thoroughly. Sugar’s moaned into the bed as Blood groaned at the sight, Sugar’s ass looked incredible in his hands and the sight of his pussy peeking between his legs made his mouth water. 

The room felt like it was getting hotter as Blood grabbed and Grasped as every inch of flesh he could. Sugar wasn’t even trying to pretend he wasn’t moaning now, Blood could see his face scrunching up in pleasure as Blood continued to tease him. Blood let one of his thumbs slip between Sugar’s cheeks and gently press at the entrance there. Sugar gasped, arching his back up into him in a non-verbal invitation. Blood definitely wanted more, but he still wanted to focus on Sugar. Sugar was going to be his mate, and his mate deserved the best treatment. With a grin covering his face Blood shifted off Sugar’s legs so he could raise his hips up slightly. 

“can i?” Blood asked, teasing a hand lower and nearer Sugar’s folds. He wanted this, but he knew Sugar might be uncomfortable. 

“You don’t have to do brother not when i’m like this, i’d like to but i don’t want you to feel you have too…”

_too fucking cute_

“sugar- that’s why i want too. you don’t know how much this turns me on- in fact-” Blood leant forward to grab a pillow lifting Sugar’s hips a little further before sliding it underneath “-that’s a much better angle, now i can see everything and do this-”  
Blood dipped his head lower and licked a slow stripe up Sugar’s pussy, finally doing what he’d been craving all morning. The assault on his senses was instantly intensified and Blood found himself gripping Sugar’s ass hard as he moaned into him. No longer able to hold back, Blood gave into his baser instincts and began lapping at his brother’s pussy. Any protests Sugar had died when Blood resumed kneading his ass cheeks, lightly pulling them apart as he stuck his tongue further inside his quivering pussy. 

The taste was unlike anything he’d ever experienced. Blood unfortunately knew all too well the taste of actual blood, and he was fast becoming experienced in Sugar’s taste. But mixing them together was like nectar that sent a fire through him. Sugar’s flavour was there but it was much more pronounced, even the blood tasted faintly of him. Blood couldn’t get enough, greedily lapping up everything Sugar had to offer and moaning loudly. Sugar was moaning in reply, he was already worked up from the massage so he didn’t feel the need to hide his sounds. Blood’s hands continued to grab at his brother’s flesh, effectively rocking Sugar back onto his waiting tongue. 

Blood could tell Sugar wouldn’t last too long, but he wanted to savour the moment. He moved his tongue forward to tease across Sugar’s clit as he repositioned his thumb back over Sugar’s asshole. He wasn’t aiming to push Sugar further than they had gone there, but he traced lightly over the puckered entrance, pressing just enough to make Sugar gasp for more. Blood was more than happy to oblige, pressing in slightly as he moved his tongue back to sugar’s other entrance. 

“Sans! So good- i’m gonna-” Sugar wailed. 

_holy shit, close already_. Blood loved how responsive Sugar was, and he was more than happy to start tongue fucking him properly. Blood used his free hand to grab Sugar hard enough to rock him back onto his tongue in a fast rhythm. Blood kept his thumb pressed lightly into Sugar’s ass as he growled into him, wanting nothing more than to feel Sugar cum on his face. Blood’s efforts were rewarded, he felt Sugar clamp around his tongue and wetness cover his face as Sugar let out a long moan. Blood rode him though it, continuing to lap up until Sugar stilled slightly.  
Removing the pillow and flipping Sugar over onto his front quickly, Blood crawled up his brother’s body to capture his mouth in a passionate kiss. His forgotten erection was weeping in his shorts, but Blood didn’t care. He ground their bodies together as their tongues danced, he wanted Sugar to feel how much he wanted him right now. Blood drew back to talk only to freeze when Sugars expression changed quickly and he started to laugh. 

_what?_

“what are you chuckling about?” Blood raised a brow bone at Sugar’s sudden change.

“Sorry” Sugar replied, trying to stop his giggling for a moment “It’s your face, well it’s covered in-”

_blood._ His face must have been dripping in it. Blood laughed along as he realised how much his nickname currently suited him. Looking at his brother properly, he could see some on Sugar’s face too. His laughter died a little as the throbbing arousal between his legs made itself even more known at the sight, and he lent down to capture Sugar in another kiss. Blood realised he was kissing Sugar while covered in his Blood _and_ his brother had liked it? Sugar was moaning into the kiss again and Blood felt his legs open wider so he could press in closer.

Blood poured all his love and devotion into the kiss as he pressed himself into his brother’s naked form. Fuck everything else, the only thing that mattered was making Sugar feel as good as he did. 

He’d just have to do another load of laundry.


	18. Edgeberry- Masturbation/Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *intense blushing*  
> Tags: Masturbation, JOI, Daddy Kink, Dirty talk, Exhibitionism, Mentions of Public Sex, Fantasising.

Edge looked at his boyfriend with his jaw hanging open. They’d just spent the better half an hour making out heavily on Blue’s bedroom floor, which had worked Edge into a little bit of a frenzy. At the smaller skeleton’s request, Edge had finally got the courage to divulge some of the more taboo kinks he wanted to try. Edge would have been happy never telling a soul, but Blue had a habit of drawing things out of him he’d tried to deny actually existed. Edge had felt himself flushing more and more as he talked but to his credit, Blue had listened attentively. Even when Edge got particularly lewd in his descriptions. The smaller skeleton seemed unphased by his confessions, at some points he he had even looked very interested. Blue’s face had tells when he was turned on, and the smaller skeleton had shown many of them while Edge had been talking. Which is why Edge had been so shocked when his boyfriend had refused when Edge had told him to come closer and touch him. So Edge was now sat on the floor of Blue’s room with a red blush and a creeping fear he’d misread the situation.

“So You’re Not Going To Touch me?” Edge said, trying his best to not let his face fall into a pout over being refused. 

“Nope!” 

“Then Why The Fuck Did You Even Ask Me All Of That?”

Edge knew he sounded like a spoilt baby bones, but he was hurt god damnit! A small part of his mind wondered if he’d pushed too far; that even though Blue curious the reality had turned out to be too much. But surely his sweet and open-minded Blue wouldn’t leave him over being honest… _Right?_. Blue stood up suddenly and for a second Edge thought he was going to leave, but instead Blue just walked over to where he was Sat on the floor and knelt behind him. Edge was going to ask what the hell his boyfriend was doing when he felt Blue place a chaste kiss against the side of his skull.

“Just Because I’m Not Touching You Doesn’t Mean We’re Not Going To Have Fun” Blue whispered, the lower tone of his usually loud lover making him shiver. “I Want To Watch You Touch Yourself”

Edge felt relief wash over him. Being watched was something he had mentioned quite early on in the conversation, he shouldn't have panicked. Relief soon gave way to arousal while Edge processed what his boyfriend wanted him to do. It may have one of the milder kinks, but it still made him quiver a little in anticipation. Plus it was probably a sensible option; Expecting the mostly vanilla sex they’d engaged in so far to turn into a kink-fest overnight was admittedly a bit of a stretch. Edge hummed contentedly as he leaned back into Blue to remove his pants, their staggered position made it seem like Blue was the taller one for once. Edge had to admit it felt kind of nice when he felt Blue’s hands absent-mindedly rubbing against his ribs as he finished stripping, and the warm breath against his skull was just as good. 

Edge found his pussy was already pretty wet, the make-out session and talking about his kinks had more than prepared him. He spread open his legs slowly, still a little nervous. But he felt his confidence swell when he heard Blue’s breathing catch as he watched him over his shoulder. Edge wiggled his hips back as he got comfortable in his new position before bringing a hand between his legs. He could feel the heat coming off his boyfriend, the little noises already being the encouragement he needed to start. It might not have been his ideal situation but Edge could still have fun teasing Blue while getting himself off in the process. 

Edge started by teasing small circles around his clit, a move that Blue had been favouring recently. He felt a nervous energy over being watched while doing something so lewd, but he could tell Blue was just as into it as he was. It was hard to tell for definite but Edge was pretty sure he could feel his boyfriends hard length pressing against his spine. The thought alone made him want to reach his hand lower and fuck himself already, but this was about putting on a show. Edge tried to focus on Blue’s uneven breathing, trying to pick out what points he enjoyed watching. He heard Blue hiss through his teeth when his fingers strayed lower to his entrance, which was the only encouragement Edge needed to push them inside.

He wasn’t sure why, but having an audience made fingering himself so much better. His magic felt tighter from the nerves, hotter from how turned on he was, wetter from having Blue breathing against his skull. It didn’t take long for Edge to start moaning when he curled his fingers up to hit his sweet spot, and Blue’s corresponding groan only kept him going. Edge was painfully aware how lewd he sounded; both in moans and in the steadily increasing wet sounds coming from between his legs. Blue’s noises were helping but he felt apprehensive about going any further in case he got too lost in the feelings. He wished Blue was the one touching him, then he wouldn’t have any choice but to enjoy it. Blue couldn’t complain about him making noises if he was the one causing them, and while having him there was making him hot… Edge didn’t know if he’d actually be able to get off while feeling so self-conscious. 

“Having Fun There?” Blue asked through ragged breaths. 

_Damn_. Although Blue hadn’t said it directly Edge could tell he’d sensed his shift in mood. Edge didn’t want to ruin the fun they were having though, so he tried to re-direct the action in hopes that Blue would be satisfied by his little display. 

“It’s Fine, But Your Fingers Are Better-”Edge purred while writhing purposefully enough to rub against his boyfriend's boner “I Think You’d Prefer To Do This To Me, Don’t You Blue?”

“I’m Not Sure You Deserve Them… Naughty Boys Don’t Get Treats-” Blue chuckled before bringing one of his hands to still the fingers Edge was using to fuck himself. “-And That’s No Way To Talk To Your Daddy”

Edge felt his mind and hand come to a screeching halt. _Did He Really Just?!_. Edge would be convinced he was dreaming if he hadn’t just heard those words come out of Blue’s mouth. Edge felt his Blush double in intensity as he stuttered wildly. He may have mentioned this kink to Blue only a few minutes ago but he had buried it under a list of other things. But his own hang ups didn’t matter. Blue had not only accepted his kink, it seemed like he was willing to play along. 

“What? How’d You-” Edge spluttered, unable to stop his mouth running while his mind panicked. 

 

“That’s Enough Back Chat From You Mister- Unless You Want Daddy To Spank You Too?”

Edge groaned as he felt his inner walls clench around the phalanges he still had inside himself. Not only was Blue playing along, he was really good at it. _How Was He So Fucking Good At It?_ Edge had so many questions but he felt himself fall into silence. Partially out of shock, and partially because Blue told him too. Since when did Edge start taking orders?

“Good Boy. See The Thing Is Edge-” Blue said as he started to press the hand Edge had inside him rhythmically, making him resume fucking himself “- I’ve Been Looking These Sort Of Things Up For A While, You Wouldn’t Believe The Things I’ve Found That I’m Into. I Was Just Waiting For You To Bring It Up... ”

Blue pressed his hand against Edge’s harder, driving his fingers further inside and making him buck against their joint effort. It was almost too much to process. He needed to stop and ask Blue so many questions… but Edge also really wanted to see where this was going. With Blue’s encouragement he started to move his fingers again properly, groaning as he realised how much more turned on he was. Hearing Blue talk to him like that and taking more control was more arousing that his darkest fantasies. Edge could feel his uncertainty start to dissipate as he focused in on how Blue felt behind him; strong, steady and buzzing with energy that threatened to overload his senses. 

“Keep Going Edge… You Told Me What You Liked, Now I Want You To Continue To Finger Yourself While I Return The Favour”

Edge gasped as anticipation ran through his bones. His mind raced as he thought of all the things he wanted to hear, and with Blue’s shift into the dominating tone he knew whatever he said would turn him into putty. Edge was a little embarrassed at how quickly he was submitting to Blue’s instruction, but he couldn’t deny himself something he’d been craving for so long. Blue’s hand moved off his to come and stroke on his ribs again but Edge didn’t stop his hand. Blue had told him to keep going and he _really_ wanted to be a good boy… 

“Just Like That, You Look So Good Edge- You Make Daddy So Happy” Blue Groaned.

Edge moaned when he heard Blue call himself that again. He knew he was into it before but hearing Blue say it was better than anything his imagination could come up with. Blue watched him for a little longer, murmuring praise and rubbing his own hands across Edge’s ribcage. The smaller skeleton eventually moved him again; taking Edge’s other hand and moving over the top of his pussy. Edge moaned louder than he originally meant to as he grazed a digit around his now over-sensitive nub. He could already feel his orgasm building but he didn’t want this to end any time. Plus Blue hadn’t given him permission, the realisation that was something he now _needed_ just made Edge pump his fingers faster. 

“You Really Like That Don’t You? Such A Filthy Boy, I Bet You Touch Yourself Like This When You’re Alone- Thinking About All The Ways You Want You Daddy To Fuck You”

Edge whined, Blue _never_ used such filthy words usually; he’d only occasionally heard his boyfriend slip in the bedroom. But that was what made it so hot. Edge was using both of his hands fully now, two fingers buried in as far as they would go as his other hand circled his clit. He was sweaty and panting hard, but he just couldn’t get enough of Blue’s voice it was driving him crazy! 

"That’s It, Keep Fucking Your Fingers, I Bet You’d Love It If Daddy Fucked Your Other Hole Too You Little Slut”

 _fuckkkk_. Edge was getting so close just listening to Blue talk. Hearing such insults from anyone else would have him livid, but coming from Blue while he watched him do this made him feel so fucking needy. Blue’s breathing was ragged; the fact he seemed to be just as into it as he was made Edge buck into his hand harder. He was moaning like a bitch in heat, loud enough that anyone coming close could hear. He tried to hiss through his teeth and bite on his tongue but Blue was having none of it; he moved one of his hands up to Edge’s mouth. Blue pried it open forcefully before playfully pulling at his tongue, effectively making it impossible for Edge to hold his voice or control the magical drool going over his boyfriend’s fingers. 

“Don’t Try And Be Quiet Edge, I Want Everyone To Know How Much You Want Me, I Want Them To Know You’re All Mine-” Blue teased while continuing to play with his mouth, degrading Edge until he was a moaning writhing puddle in his lap “-You’d Love That Wouldn’t You? Maybe One Day I’ll Take You In Public, Show Everyone Just How Much You Want My Cock”

Edge could do nothing but whine low as Blue continued to mention more of his dirtiest fantasies. He was so close to cumming. His mind was going wild with the images of Blue taking him in public, claiming him and making him beg. He would be begging right now if he could speak but all he could do was moan and jerk on his fingers as Blue played with his mouth. He needed to cum, Edge no longer cared how desperate he looked when he took Blue’s fingers into his mouth further and started sucking them like his life depended on it. Blue could tell though, he growled and pressed his length into him before giving Edge the encouragement he’d been waiting to hear. 

“Does _My_ Pussy Need To Cum Hmm? Be A Good Boy And Cum For Daddy Papyrus”

Edge felt his body lock up before he heard his scream. He ended up cumming so hard that magic started squirting out around his fingers, but Edge didn’t care. He was so worked up it felt like his climax would never end, the aftershocks as he jerked in Blue’s arms feeling almost as strong as the real thing. Edge felt himself being lowered to the ground before Blue pushed himself on top of him and kissed him hard. Edge felt himself coming back to earth when he felt Blue’s erection pressing into him and he could feel his arousal re-awakened because of it. He was really for Blue to take him, but the smaller skeleton drew back with a concerned look on his face. 

“Did I Do Ok Edge? I Didn’t Push Too Far Did I?” Blue asked.

 _Was He Serious?!_. Blue had just given him one of the most intense experiences in his life and he was still worried he’d gone too far. He thought about laughing but Blue looked seriously concerned and Edge remembered the fear of rejection he had earlier. He couldn’t bear to think about Blue getting just as worried as he had been. 

“No- Please Just-” Edge Paused, Gathering his scrambled thoughts long enough to say something Blue _couldn’t misunderstand-_

_“Please Fuck Me Daddy”_


	19. Honeymustard-Nippleplay/mommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so i kinda took nipple play on a tangent here  
> yesterday's tie in with daddy and the opposite bros wasn't intentional but i kinda love it?
> 
> tags: Nipple play, Mommy, Lactation kink, Dirty talk, Referenced drug use (weed)

“c’mon honey, i know you can- i’ve seen edge do it.”

Red knew full well he was being whiney but he couldn’t help it. He was sat across from Stretch on his couch, the two of them had been fooling around for the best part of an hour while they smoked. They were both high and unbelievably horny. Red was the reason they had currently stopped. Even though he wanted nothing more than to lazily fuck Stretch into the couch he wanted to find out why Stretch had turned shy on him. had asked for Stretch to show him the boobs he knew he could form in the past, but his boyfriend had always refused saying it was ‘too much effort’. But now with Stretch a little inebriated and feeling just as worked up as he did, Red hoped when he brought it up it wouldn’t be such a big deal.

The problem was- Stretch was currently hiding in his hoodie with a blush brighter than Red had ever seen on the usually laid back skeleton. 

“mmf- but you’re... mff gonna tease me” Stretch mumbled, hiding his head further in the thick fabric. 

Red felt his eye lights almost disappear, shocked that honey thought he would tease him over something like this. While it was endearing seeing him hiding like this; Red was having none of it if Stretch was hiding out of fear. Red reached his hands up to his boyfriends skull, cupping his face in his hands and rubbing his hands over Stretch softly. 

“aint nothing gonna make me tease ya honey, why would ya even think that?” Red reassured, leaning up to plant a kiss on the top of Stretch’s skull. 

The skull kiss trailed down to another just below his eye socket and then down towards Stretch’s mouth. Red loved how responsive the other skeleton was, he was already whimpering from the light kisses. Tongues meeting sloppily just outside their mouths made Red reconsider pushing any further. He just wanted Stretch _now_ , everything else could wait. Red was about to push away and tell him that when he heard the loud crack of magic in the air and huge weights pressing up against his ribcage. 

Red couldn’t stop his jaw dropping as he leant back and saw that Stretch’s hoodie was showing clear outlines of two huge mounds. He briefly saw Stretch flushing a darker orange but all he could do was stare as the other skeleton slowly started lifting up his hoodie. _holy fuck they’re huge_. Part of him understood why Stretch was self conscious but most of his higher functions were currently shut off. He wanted to know what they felt like, if they were sensitive, if Stretch was gonna let him put them in his-

“well? say something ya prick” Stretch pulled Red from his thoughts and made him realise he’d been staring. 

“sorry, shit-” Red apologised, trying to think of the best way to convey how turned on just looking at his boyfriends chest was making him “ they look good. real fucking good stretch- i’m so hard right now”

That seemed to do the trick. Red watched Stretch’s face brighten, understanding the sincerity in Red’s words seemed to have boosted his confidence massively. Stretch used one hand to keep his hoodie up and used to other one to teasingly squeeze himself just to hear Red’s reaction. It was all Red could do not to jump his bones right there and then, but he let his boyfriend take the lead for once. He didn’t hold back his noises though. Red knew he sounded like a creep practically growling over just watching Stretch tease him, but he wanted there to be no doubts in his boyfriend's mind over how sexy he looked. 

“gonna just sit there staring or you gonna come touch me?-” Stretch teased, squeezing one of the breasts a little harder for extra effect “-c’mon it’d be rude not too” 

Red didn’t need asking twice. He practically dove on top of Stretch, shifting their positions horizontally until his boyfriend was laid on the couch with Red kneeling between his legs. This close he could see how big they really were, he doubted he would be able to fit his whole hand around one. _only one way to find out_. Red ran a hand up Stretch’s body before coming to cup one of the orange mounds lightly. Stretch didn’t react so he squeezed a little harder, earning a gasp from his boyfriend. Rather than keep up the rougher touch Red switched back to just his fingertips to lightly graze over Stretch’s nipples. The other skeleton moaned and arched into the touch as Red chuckled. He was more than happy to focus in on that part if it made Stretch feel that good.

Red continued to work his phalanges over one nipple before bringing his other hand up to tease both of Stretch’s breasts. His boyfriend moaned and arched his back further into this hands until Red was cupping his breasts and using his thumbs to make small circles on the hardened nubs. Red could see the magical flesh swirling in his hands as he continued to pull moans out of Stretch, as if it was calling him closer. Red wasn’t sure if it was the high but he felt compelled to put one in his mouth. He didn’t have the mental capacity to think of anything else as he laid himself down between Stretch’s legs and attached his mouth to one of his nipples. 

Red felt his mind go hazy as he used his tongue to play with a nipple while using a hand to keep rubbing circles on the other one. They were solid mass but Red could have sworn that the nipple in his mouth tasted sweet as he lapped at it lazily. Either way Stretch didn’t seem to mind, he was trapped under Red but was still squirming and moaning in his grasp. Throwing caution to the wind, Red took the nipple into his mouth fully and began to suckle softly. Stretch threw his head back and his hips up, grinding against Red’s half forgotten erection. It wasn’t that Red didn’t want to fuck, but he found himself distracted by the contents of his mouth. There was something arousing and strangely soothing that he couldn’t place, but he didn’t want to stop. A good five minutes passed with little more than suckling noises and the light moans from them both. It took Stretch talking to actually snap him out of his daze. 

“fuck red, it’s like you’ve never sucked on one before” Stretch moaned as his Red continued to suckle dreamily “- you’re really into this huh? got some sorta mommy kink you been hiding there?”

Even through his hazy mind Red defiantly heard that. He froze. It wasn’t something Red had ever considered, but it made a lot of sense. He loved playing the tough guy sure, but hadn’t he a moment ago just been thinking about how comforted he felt? And Stretch using the word mommy? … Red would be in denial if he didn’t notice how much his cock throbbed hearing that. It was Red’s turn to blush now as he pushed himself off, desperate to apologize for taking it a stop too far. 

“pap i-i -sorry i got carried away i’ll stop sorry-” Red scrambled, pushing himself up further before Stretch grabbed his arm and prevented him from moving. 

“so you do have a kink then?.... dude that’s fucking hot” 

Red started to splutter in embarrassment again before he processed what the other skeleton had actually said. Stretch had a smug look on his face as Red started to fall apart, his boner back in full force and glowing obviously between his legs.

 

“c’mon red, you gonna leave me here?” Stretch grinned before lying back down and cupping his exposed breasts “or do you want _mommy_ to take care of you?” 

_fuck it_. 

Red growled and re-attached himself to Stretch’s chest, growling as he teased a nipple between his teeth. Red shoved Stretch’s shorts down roughly, groaning into him when he found a dripping wet pussy between his legs. Like a man possessed Red pushed on, teasing his phalanges outside Stretch’s entrance before pushing two digits inside. Stretch moaned and rocked back into him as Red set up a furious pace. The cock between Red’s legs wasn’t so easily ignored now his whole body felt on fire with arousal. Red rutted his hips against his boyfriend’s leg as he finger fucked him and sucked harder. 

“fuck yeah, that’s it- make mommy feel good- shit it’s so- ah!” Stretch moaned as his eyes rolled closed. 

There was a little pause before Red felt his mouth filling with liquid. _did he just?_. If Red thought he was aroused before it was nothing compared to how turned on he felt now. The liquid in his mouth tasted like Stretch’s cum but less thick and sweeter. Red sucked again just to make sure he hadn’t imagined it; he felt his eye lights all but disappear when another squirt of milk hit his tongue. Red moaned around the nipple in his mouth, removing the fingers inside his boyfriends pussy to shove his own shorts down. He drew up slightly before pushing in and was confused when Stretch’s expression shifted to one of panic.

Red realised too late that liquid was dribbling down his chin. 

“shit! I’m sorry red i didn’t know they would ahhh!” 

Red cut him off by repositioning himself and grinding his cock against Stretch’s dripping folds. He wanted to make sure Stretch knew how much he loved it, he just needed to be a bit creative with his words. 

“thanks for my treat mommy…” Red grinned with the milk still dripping down his face as he teased his cock against Stretch’s entrance. “-let me give you yours” 

Red pushed himself inside Stretch’s wet pussy and re-attaching his mouth to the still leaking nipple. He wanted more, that sweet taste was something he couldn’t get enough of. Red’s pace wasn’t as fast as usual because he wanted to keep himself suckling, but it was hard and deep. Stretch was crying out on each thrust; he had moved one leg up over a couch cushion allowing Red to hit even deeper. It was messy and the air felt close but Red didn’t care, he started bottoming out and growling as more liquid poured into his mouth. 

“fuck, red- i’m gonna cum- oh fuck!”

Stretch screamed suddenly before clamping up, the only warning before both of them were pushed over the Edge. Red kept thrusting and suckling as he filled his boyfriend up with cum. He was rewarded with more milk than he could handle, excess liquid dripped from his mouth freely and back onto Stretch’s heaving chest. 

Neither of them moved for a moment, the only sound being that of ragged breaths. Then Stretch started giggling softly. Red raised his head to see a huge smile on his boyfriend's face and soon he was laughing too. The unexpected turn of events was painted all over them both and Red wondered how they were gonna get the stains out before their brothers came home.


	20. Swapcest/Swapfellcest- Petplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swapcest and Swapfellcest are the main ships here but expect them to cross over a lot ;)  
> writen with @Mellednsfw in mind who wanted some more of this foursome  
> Tags: Pet play, Chastity cages, mutual masturbation, facials.

“Good- Hah! B-Boy Papy… Just A Little Longer Ok?” Blue reassured before going back to making out with his double. 

On any other day seeing his lover kissing someone else would spark a fire of jealousy inside Stretch that would make him leap up to protect his sweet little baby bro. But… Blue was currently proving he was anything but innocent. When Blue had first taken interest in their darker counterparts Stretch had been wary, he hadn’t wanted Blue exposed to some stuff he couldn’t handle. But the opposite had happened; there had been a direct correlation between Blue spending time with them and how adventurous he was becoming in the bedroom. They had messed around with a few different things before, but now Blue seemed so much more confident- eager to take charge. Which was why Stretch had found himself in this situation, he had suggested they take some pointers by asking the other brother’s directly. 

Stretch had anticipated a frank conversation- he wasn’t prepared for Black to extend an invitation to join them.

To their credit the other brothers hadn’t pressured them at all, just put the idea of direct instruction on the table and told them to think it over. Blue had such a curious nature, and Stretch had been noticing how he watched the other two together with an ever growing Blush. Black and Slim weren’t exactly subtle about their relationship, and they had partook in things that went beyond the bedroom. Stretch wasn’t surprised when Blue said he wanted to try it, but he was happy that his brother only wanted to do it if he was completely on board. Stretch didn’t even hesitate; they wanted to learn and try new things, and who better to teach them than versions of themselves. Plus Blue had confessed he was quite attracted to their counterparts, which was a huge relief to Stretch as he’d being suppressing a couple of crushes for months. They had laughed about it and given each other reassuring kisses...that quickly turned into Blue fucking him against the wall as they talked through their fantasies. Stretch didn’t even have to ask Blue if he was sure the next day. He had woken up to Blue on the phone arranging their next meeting in the other universe. 

Black had given them some basic instructions before they came to their house today. They were told not to bother with nice clothing, the other brother’s had spare outfits that would be suitable. They also didn’t need to bring any toys as again- Black and Slim had a much more extensive collection. In fact the only real instruction had been to abstain from any sexual contact before they got there. This was a lot harder than it sounded; both he and Blue were buzzing with anticipation, and being told they couldn’t just made them feel hotter. Black and Slim really welcomed them with open arms, the brothers took their counterparts to their respective rooms and explained their plan. They had gone through protocol, safe words and helped them change. Stretch had to admit his soul flipped when he saw Blue in the leather get up, and by the look on Blue’s face when he saw Stretch in the puppy outfit showed he was just as turned on. 

It was all too easy to just slip into, Blue hardly needed prompting as he enthusiastically attached a collar and leash to Stretch. While he had originally been a little unsure about the whole ‘pet’ part of their play, that first pull Blue gave of his leash changed his mind instantly. Stretch already enjoyed when Blue showed his controlling streak, this was just taking it to the next level. It wasn’t long before Stretch felt himself eagerly following orders and crawling behind his new owner. Black showed himself to be a good teacher, offering only basic corrections so that Stretch and Blue could explore the new roles without too many restrictions. The problem was Stretch was getting too turned on to quickly, which had quickly earnt him and Slim being put in chastity cages- preventing their magic from forming. The other brothers had then decided to indulge in their shared cruel streak a little more. The smaller skeletons gave strict instructions for their ‘dogs’ to sit and stay, before going to the bed together and starting to make out. 

Which was why Stretch was currently on his knees and panting while he and Slim watched their ‘owners’ jerk each other off. 

He felt his leash getting jerked tighter as Blue started to tense up, that little slither of contact sending jolts right to his pelvis. Blue currently had his tongue shoved into his doubles mouth as his free hand worked Black’s length. Black was mirroring Blue’s efforts and his current technique of squeezing the tip of Blue’s cock was proving to be very effective. Watching them together was even more of a turn on than Stretch could ever imagine; he found his gaze was constantly darting around as he watched the two skeletons fall apart. A quick glance at his double showed Slim was in a similar state; a panting hot mess watching their brothers writhe against each other on the bed. Both of them were itching to join, to be the ones pulling those sounds out their brothers. But they had been ordered not to move. And told that good boys got treats.

“Shit Blue! That Feels So Fucking Good!” Black cried, bucking his hips up into Blue’s hand. 

“We’re Supposed To Be Setting An Example, Not Using Foul LanguaAHH!” 

Stretch watch Black tighten his hold on Blue’s cock, cutting off his speech. He didn’t even feel that twinge of jealousy any more, he was enjoying watching his Brother be pushed to the edge climax. If he could just hold out a little more then-

“Good Boys, Come Here- We’re AH!- Getting Close” 

Black's order was clear and both Stretch and Slim dropped to all fours and crawled over to the bed like the dogs they were pretending to be. They reached the edge of the bed and sat back on their haunches as close as possible. Stretch could feel his magic whiring, desperate to form at the feeling of Slim brushing up against him and getting to see their brothers closer than before. Slim moved his face closer and held his hands up like a begging dog and Stretch didn’t need prompting to copy him. Anticipation buzzed in the room as the sounds of bone on flesh increased along with the volume of the moans. Stretch screwed his eyes shut and waited; he was somewhat glad he couldn’t form anything as he felt turned on enough to burst. 

Stretch heard his brother's cries increase in volume as Black jerked him harder and it wasn’t long before hot magical release painted his face. With Slim so close he’d been caught too and the other skeleton’s whine matched how he felt. Stretch wanted nothing more than to taste the cum on his face but he didn’t want to break the rules, not after being so well behaved. Black took a few more moments before letting out a low growl and releasing over them both. Even though more hit Slim, Stretch couldn’t help the shiver that went down his spine upon hearing the usually composed skeleton. There was something unbelievably hot about not being able to see them, his imagination flashed up images of cocks spurting and faces frozen in ecstasy. 

“Good Boys! You’ve Been So Well Behaved!” Black praised them after he’d caught his breath before tilting both his and Slim’s faces closer. “But Puppies Lick Their Messes Clean”

Stretch hesitated before he felt Slim grab him, closing the little bit of space between them and licking a slow stripe across his face. Stretch was surprised but found himself moaning and returning the favour. Licks lasted longer and Stretch opened his eyes long enough to glance at his double. Slim was panting hard while covered in a mess of both their brother’s magic. Stretch guessed he looked similar, the whole situation made him quiver with need before he leant in and turned the licking into a kiss. He felt his mind shut down a little more when he could taste a mixture of cum and Slim’s own flavour of smoke and tangy sauce. Stretch was more than happy to let his moans be swallowed by his counterpart who kissed him back with equal enthusiasm. 

A short jerk on his leash made Stretch draw back panting to look at his brother. Both he and Black were hard again and looking at them both with matching grins. Stretch felt his pelvis throb with unsatisfied magic as his mind raced with possibilities. 

If he had had a tail, it would have been wagging.


	21. Reborntalecest-Bathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so this is my first time trying this AU, Hopefully you'll enjoy it!  
> The original prompt was shower/bath- i've gone for a version of that haha :')  
> Credit for the Au goes to [Reborntale tumblr](http://reborntale.tumblr.com)
> 
> Tags: Bara!Sans, Demon Sans, Angel Papyrus, Bathing, Wing touching, Over-stimulation, Frotting, First times.

The moment Sans saw Papyrus stepping out of his dirty clothing was the moment he realised he’d made a terrible mistake.

It wasn’t like his intentions had been bad; he had actually saved Papyrus from being hit by rubble from a crumbling building. He hadn’t needed to think twice about swooping in to save his… friend? _was that what they were now?!_. Sans may have been big enough to But he hadn’t been able to save them both from being completely caked in debris. Sans was used to getting filthy but he could tell how uncomfortable it made the angel. Papyrus looked positivity devastated as he tried to dust down his quickly matting wings; but it was the pained look he gave that broke Sans. Making the angel a little uncomfortable with his jokes was one thing, but he never wanted to see his friend in pain. 

Which was why he innocently suggested taking him to a rock pool nearby to clean off. Sans practically carried Papyrus there, the angel’s wings were in pretty bad shape and his balance was off. With the sun shining on the little cove at this time of day the water appeared to be reasonably warm. The place had been something Sans had stumbled on only in passing but he found it’s faint blue glow eerily familiar. Papyrus had perked up when he put his hand in the water, the surprised but pleased expression making Sans practically melt. It was then that Sans had started to worry; he’d been hiding his real feelings from the angel reasonably well so far but he could feel his breathing quicken from just seeing that little smile. Sans had been so distracted about suppressing his sinful thoughts that he had realised too late that Papyrus was removing his clothing right in front of him.

It should have been an obvious step but… Sans was convinced the guy bathed with his clothing on. But as he watched the items of clothing being folded he could see how counter-productive that would be. Sans tore away his gaze, thankful that Papyrus was not facing him as his wings obscured most of his naked form. It didn’t mean that the flashes of porcelain bone weren’t seared into his mind though. They looked so bright, smooth and unmarked. Sans had to bite his tongue as thoughts of destroying the angel’s purity filled his mind. Sans could just bend him over, pull down his own shorts and-

“Mm It’s Actually Really Nice, Thank You For Bringing Me Here Sans” Papyrus interrupted his thoughts as he moved to the centre of the pool. 

Sans shuddered, trying to shake off that train of thought as he realised he’d been staring into space. The water in the centre came up to the top of Papyrus’s ribcage, which helped to calm Sans down as the water obscured the rest of the angels body. It didn’t stop his imagination filling in the blanks though. Sans knew he was treading a dangerous line with his self control crumbling, he needed to make his excuses and leave. 

“don’t mention it paps, i’ll leave you too it” Sans said before turning to leave.

Something stopped him though. He caught Papyrus’s gaze as he went to turn, the angel’s face was lit up with so much trust but there was a twinge of sadness that pulled at his soul. 

“Don’t You Want To Join Me?” Papyrus asked and Sans noticed the faintest hint of tears in his eye sockets “You Need To Get Clean Too.... A-And I Could Use A H-Hand Cleaning My Wings”

Sans froze as he felt himself being pulled apart internally. On one hand being close to a naked Papyrus and getting to touch him was all he had been thinking about lately, on the other he didn’t know if he’d be able to deny his carnal desires if he joined him. The look on Papyrus’s face was what made up his mind though. His face was flushed, either from the heat of the pool or embarrassment but he looked afraid. _afraid of what though?_. Sans felt the overwhelming urge to protect Papyrus above all else. He started stripping himself of his dirty clothing before he had chance to change his mind. Papyrus was modest enough to advert his eyes, which was fortunate or he would have got an eyeful of the magic trying to form in his pelvis.

Sans finished stripping and quickly got into the pool, eager to cover himself in the water as soon as possible. His bigger frame meant the water didn’t come up as high but it was enough to shield Papyrus from his lower half at least. Just like Papyrus had said, the water felt amazing and for a moment Sans was content to try and wash the worst of the damage of his thick bones. He did notice that papyrus had stilled though, he had all but stopped washing himself and was looking up expectantly at Sans. It took Sans a good minute to remember why Papyrus had asked him join, but when he did he felt his own face starting to flush. 

Sans scrambled to think of a way to help Papyrus without getting to hands on, but in his panic he ended up stumbling and sitting against a protruding rock. Sans hope he hadn’t made a fool of himself but Papyrus saw this as an invitation to join him. It wasn’t long before Papyrus was perched between his legs and facing away, wings out stretched towards Sans could wash them. _so fragile, so trusting, so willing to be mine_. Sans had to suppress his thoughts at the possessive grow as seeing Papyrus so exposed like this. Sans knew it was innocent enough, he was just helping a friend who happened to be more than a little gullible. But if anyone saw them like this… Sans felt a shiver run through him just thinking of the implications. 

But he needed to try and focus; Papyrus’s wings really were a mess. The usually soft looking feathers had clumped together and looked filled with dust and plaster. Sans wasted no more time in starting but he felt his soul skip a beat when he heard Papyrus whimper at his touch. Sans tried not to be too full on straight away, scooping water in his hands and running it over the wings. But that technique just wasn’t working, Sans knew he needed to touch them properly. Still he recoiled in shock when he ran Phalanges over a clump in Papyrus’s wings and the angel yelped. 

“i’m so sorry pap- it’s pretty bad but do you need me to stop?”

“No, They’re Just… Sensitive-” Papyrus confessed before leaning into him a little further, eager to show his compliance “-And I’m Not Used To Anyone Touching Me There”

 _oh_. Sans felt his face flushing and he was thankful Papyrus couldn’t see him. Sensitive didn’t mean sexual but it was exactly where his mind went. To avoid suspicion Sans tried to continue right away but he kept repeating Papyrus’s words in his head. The angel really was as innocent as he seemed, and the idea that Sans was charting unexplored territory made his own wings scoop over them protectively. Papyrus was still whimpering in pain as he worked, but he was placing all his trust in Sans to make him feel better. The low grumbling sound in Sans’s ribcage had started without his permission. He was going to try and stop it but it seemed to be soothing to Papyrus who nestled himself in even further. Sans Didn’t know if it was a conscious choice or an instinctive reaction to his protective aura, but he felt his soul swelling in response. 

Papyrus was his to take care of, and Sans would do everything he could to make sure the angel felt safe in his embrace. 

Papyrus’s wings were starting to look considerably better now, the feathers felt silky soft under his fingers. Sans found himself getting lost in his rhythmic stroking of the angels wings; he would grab handfuls of water before running his fingers through them lightly. He had gradually been working his touches inwards towards where they joined in the centre of his spine. Sans wasn’t sure when Papyrus had moved even further into his lap but he was close enough that Sans was almost resting jaw on top of Papyrus’s skull. He may not have been able to see that he was successfully washing the wings any more with Papyrus so close but he could feel how his hand were running through the sensitive downy with less and less resistance. 

_and the noises_ … Papyrus had long stopped whimpering in pain but he was still letting out little noises. It was probably from over-sensitivity- but with Papyrus so close it was easy to pretend it was from something else. Sans knew he was letting his mind run without thinking but with the angel in his grasp - and his voice- and his scent…. Sans realised all too late that his mind had started to shut down. His breathing was ragged and his growling increasing as he fought the temptation to press even closer to _his_ angel. He needed Papyrus to stop him, to push him away and scold him. 

But he didn’t. 

The angel’s feathers were still wet but Sans could feel them start to bristle in his hands. Rather than stop this only seemed to spur him on. Sans had leant his head down into Papyrus further, telling himself it was for a closer look. But really it was to watch the angel squirm as his breath ghosted over the back of Papyrus’s skull. He wondered if the angel was able to feel the heat off his now fully formed erection, with Papyrus so close he was inches away from brushing his cock against the others smaller frame. Sans wasn’t sure when Papyrus had closed his eyes but just seeing him writhe and whimper with his eyes screwed shut was enough to spur Sans on further. He’d long given up the pretence of actually washing Papyrus’s wings, but another barrier was crossed when Sans actual leant his skull on top of Papyrus’s as he pressed against the point where his wings joined.

“Saaaaannsss!” Papyrus moaned- _actually fucking moaned!_ \- his name and arched into his touch before smacking a hand over his sinful mouth. 

It was like a pane of glass was shattering as reality made itself known. _what the fuck was he about to do?!_. Sans knew how sensitive wings were but he had taken advantage of him any ways. Papyrus had turned to look at him panting and flushed from arousal but with a face full of disappointment. He had almost been so stupid! Sans felt his sane mind begging him to try and salvage the situation as he scrambled to apologize. 

“shit- i got carried away!i’m so sorry pap-”

“Please Kiss Me Sans” 

Papyrus face morphed into the same expression of hope he’d held earlier; only now his eyes sockets were lidded and his wings were starting to puff up around him. Sans felt his own eye lights all but disappear but he still tilted the angel’s face up to his own, leaning down to to press their teeth together.

Sans would never experience heaven, but he was pretty sure kissing Papyrus came close.

The smaller being whined and opened his mouth to allow Sans access. Sans had completely shut off the part of his brain that thought about consequences; the only thing that mattered to him was right now. Papyrus wanted him. Sans repositioned the lithe body further in his lap to face him and growled in appreciation when he felt Papyrus’s legs wrap around him. Sans’s hands roamed and caressed as he continued to plunder the smaller beings mouth with his tongue. He couldn’t get enough, he felt absolutely ravenous for anything the angel had to offer.

The feeling of smaller hands coming up to gingerly caressed his own wings almost snapped his resolve. He wanted nothing more than to coax Papyrus into forming something for him to fuck, but he knew that would be way too much for the pure being to handle when he’d likely never even been kissed. Sans didn’t want to force Papyrus to do anything too soon, his size was going to take a lot of preparation for the angel’s smaller form to be able to take. Plus they literally had all the time in the world to enjoy each other, and their feverish grinding now lacked the patience needed. Sans growled as he pushed his tongue further into the willing mouth; he may have decided not to go all the way but that didn’t mean he couldn’t show Papyrus a good time. Pushing his own arousal down slightly Sans focused in on making this a first kiss his angel would never forget. 

Sans ran his fingers around the dampened wings, not holding back on finding the points Papyrus enjoyed this time. It wasn’t long until Papyrus was writhing and bucking in his lap at every little touch, they even had to break the kiss momentarily as the angel was moaning so much. Sans managed to steal a glance before Papyrus kissed him again, the angel’s face was more flushed before and Sans could see the barely contained lust swimming in his eyes. Papyrus shifted in his lap when they reconnected and it took Sans a moment to realise it wasn’t just bone he was grinding against any more. Even through the water Sans could tell a soft and warm entrance was pressing against his length. Sans would have sworn he was the angel now with the amount of self restraint it took not to impale Papyrus on his cock.

But this wasn’t about him. Sans may have been a little but his urge to protect Papyrus was stronger than the dark desire to wreck him. _that can always come later_. Plus today was going to give him jerk off material for weeks. He could wait, but he wanted to see if he could make the higher being cum from grinding alone. Sans doubled his efforts in their kiss, picking up speed and urgency as he growled deep in his chest. With Papyrus’s body being so light he found it easy to start rocking him up and down in his lap, using the grip he had in the angel’s wings as leverage. Just like he suspected it didn’t take long for Papyrus to start scrambling and bucking back against him. It was the head of his cock catching against the angel’s clit that actually made him cum though. Sans felt the moment Papyrus jerked in his grasp and threw his head back, his beautiful face screwed up in ecstasy almost making Sans blow his load despite his previous reservations. 

Sans didn’t cum though, not that he cared too much when he had just seen the most amazing creature fall apart on top of him. Papyrus looked shaky and confused at what was possibly his first orgasm and Sans felt his possessive instincts overtake his lust again. He scooped Papyrus up into his arms, cradling him as one would a babe and let his growling turn into a steady purr as he soothed his angel. Papyrus snuggled into him almost instantly, bringing his wings over his body to further insulate himself against the larger demon. Explanations and conversations could be had later. The water might have been starting to feel a little colder but as he watched his angel finally embracing him like he always wanted, Sans was reluctant to move them any time soon.


	22. Classic Fontcest-Collaring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hnnn i'm a bit of a softy ok- this got fluffy
> 
> Tags: Collaring, Claiming, Semi-Public sex
> 
> some perfect art work i cried about by @redtomatofan for this chapter: [Look how happy he is!!!](http://redtomatofan.tumblr.com/post/166712037602/trashtober-megalotrash-undertale-video-game)

Papyrus couldn’t help feel a buzz with excitement as he made the journey home from a day's training with Undyne. This wasn’t just any day though, today was special. After much talking and negotiation he and Sans had decided to try something a bit more adventurous outside of the bedroom. After spending time with some of their alternates in other universes, Papyrus had gotten the idea that he too would like to try wearing a collar. Sans had tried to explain that it was a necessity in some of the more dangerous universes, but Papyrus wasn’t having any of it. He knew it wasn’t just for protection, that it declared ownership and commitment. Papyrus had simply countered with the suggestion that they find something more suitable for their own universe, but with the same amount of meaning attached. Sans had turned a bright shade of blue and then spluttered profusely, obviously caught off guard by the mere idea. Not wanting to make his brother uncomfortable or do something he didn’t want, Papyrus decided not to push it any further. 

 

Imagine his surprise when he woke up this morning to find a small box on his bedside table containing the object of his desires.

 

It was...perfect. Sans had really gone out of his way to find something subtle enough to be overlooked, yet with such a huge meaning attached to it. The small silver chain looked like a piece of jewellery at first glance, but the small silver d-ring attachment made Papyrus gasp. This was a collar but it was one that he could wear all the time without anyone being any wiser. A symbolic one of course, he doubted a leash could actually be attached to it. But he had never wanted one for function, Papyrus wanted one for the sole reason of committing himself to Sans. He had placed the item on without a second thought, admiring how well it laid across his manubrium, like it was meant to be there.

 

Training with Undyne meant Papyrus needed to be wearing his battle body, but as he got dressed he wanted to make sure that the chain was visible. When he had tweaked and pulled at his clothing he managed to make it so the d-ring hung just below his scarf. Feeling giddy Papyrus gathered his things and headed to the kitchen, surprised to find Sans already up. Both of them ended up blushing profusely as they ate. Papyrus could feel the chain around his neck and he knew Sans could see it too, but yet neither of them had the confidence to bring it up. Papyrus had left in a hurry but not before kissing Sans goodbye a little deeper than usual.

 

The day had gone by without incident. No one seemed to notice his new addition- or didn’t bother to mention it. But he knew it was there. It was a lot more comforting than Papyrus had anticipated. It felt like on some level his brother was with him the entire day, his claim on Papyrus as clear as day for anyone to see. He had tried to stay focused through his training but Papyrus found his mind kept wandering back to Sans. He thought about how much thought went into picking something so perfect, it really showed how much Sans cared about him.  
That was how the collar made him feel as he went about his day. Cared for. _loved_. Papyrus may have still wanted to be popular and looked up too but... he didn’t feel like he needed that any more to make him happy. Sans loved him completely, enough that he wanted Papyrus to be constantly reminded how much he cared for him and wanted to make him happy.

 

While Papyrus had been reflecting he hadn’t realised he’d almost come to a stop. He also hadn’t realised he’d been twirling the collar’s ring in his phalanges; it wasn’t big enough for him to fit one through but just stroking it was comforting. He’d been so distracted that he didn’t notice he was no longer alone until he felt familiar arms wrap around him and pull him into a patch of tall grass. Papyrus landed on his back with a thud before he felt Sans move on top of him and clank their teeth together harshly. Papyrus let out a confused squeak before he realised Sans had replaced his own hand and was stroking the collar as he moaned against his mouth. 

 

“i’ve been thinking about it all day pap-” Sans panted as he pulled back, already going to push Papyrus’s shorts down. “-i’ve got to have you”

 

Papyrus tried to ignore the shiver that went down his spine upon hearing his brother be so forward and focus on the fact that they were very much in public. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t already aroused and dripping wet...but that was not the point!

 

“Sans! We Can’t Here! What If Someone Sees Us?”

 

“let them look. you’re mine and i don’t care who knows that-” Sans replied with a tone laced with equal amounts love and lust “i love you papyrus”

 

It was rough and frantic, both of them almost ripping at each other’s clothing so they could be joined sooner. Papyrus almost screamed when Sans penetrated him, it felt like the whole day of feeling his brother’s presence had led up to that moment. Sans wasn’t much quieter, he sent up a bruising pace while leaning in and telling Papyrus exactly what was on his mind. Sans wanted him to know how much he loved him, that Papyrus was _his_ , that he was going to do anything he could to make sure he was cared for. Papyrus wasn’t sure if the tears started falling from over-stimulation or an emotional response but he couldn’t stop their flow. Sans kissed them away as quickly as they formed, increasing his pace and bringing them both to an intense climax. 

The world shifted around them both and Papyrus found the familiar stars on his bedroom ceiling when he opened his eyes. Part of him wished that Sans hadn’t moved them to his bed due to grass stains and dirt but it was hard to get mad at the monster who had just rocked his world. Sans had pulled him into a hug after he propped himself up against the headboard, and his hand soon found the collar again. 

 

“it really does suit you, did you like the inscription?” Sans murmured while peppering kisses against Papyrus’s forehead. 

 

Sans chuckled at Papyrus’s confused expression before going to remove the collar and showing Papyrus what he meant. There on the back of the D-ring was an inscription of the letters ‘S+P’ surrounded by a faint heart. Papyrus felt tears welling up in his eye sockets again as he pulled Sans into another kiss. The collar really was perfect.


	23. Honeymustard-Against A Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I may love honeymustard a little too much ;)  
> Set in a timeline when they've just met and there isn't any pre-existing relationships for reasons  
> Tags: Smoking, Grinding, Fumbly First times, Sex against a wall

“you don’t know how to dance?”

Red spluttered for an acceptable answer to what was probably meant as a simple question. He was currently sat the bedroom of his new ‘friend’- a version of his brother from another universe. A much more laid back, funny, charming and… hotter version of his brother. Red still wasn’t sure how he ended up here, something about being the only place in house they could smoke without Red’s double catching on. Not that he minded, Red had been lusting after the skeleton known as ‘Stretch’ since he laid eyes on him. He was similar to his brother in many ways, something that fucked with his head a little, but their differences were what made Stretch so god-damn sexy to him.

Even now as he was looking Red over with his head cocked questioningly Red found him endearing. From the way his eyes lit up when he told a joke to the way orange magic peppered his face resembling freckles - Red’s interest in Stretch seemed to get stronger the more time they spent together. Stretch was a huge flirt, but that was just his chummy personality. The question he asked wasn’t out of the blue but… something about how Stretch was holding himself on bed spoke of a vulnerability Red wanted to find out more about. Red regarded the other skeleton’s confused expression for a moment before the realisation that he _still_ hadn’t answered hit him like a ton of bricks. 

“y-you don’t really dance to the music i like” Red finally answered, realising afterwards how it could have sounded like an insult to Stretch’s music taste.

_ah fuckin’ shit_

Much to Red’s relief Stretch didn’t seem offended. He gave Red a lazy smile before pushing himself of the worn mattress and going to plug his phone into some speakers. Red froze a little, he’d heard some of Stretch’s tunes before and it was usually pretty fast paced, so he would have no idea how to even begin to know what to do. But then...the idea of getting to watch the guy he’d been lusting after for months dancing was the reason he hadn’t made any move to leave. To calm his nerves Red lit up a smoke; it was the reason they had come up in the first place anyway. Plus it gave him a much needed way to occupy his hands. Especially when the music turned on and Red heard something a lot more slow and sensual than he had anticipated. Also the room seemed to have gotten a little darker; Stretch must have turned off the main light when Red was lighting up. This left them with the hazy glow of a singular red lamp, and the smoky tendrils from the cigarette making the atmosphere feel more intimate. 

_oh crap_

“just watch what i do ok?” Stretch murmured with his back still turned. 

The only thing Red could do was try to focus on the repetitive motion of smoking as he watch Stretch start to move to the beat. Red felt his eye sockets widen as he realised that the other skeleton was actually good at this. There was a steady beat Stretch found with ease to rock his hips too, but he was also swaying his arms to the complimentary beat of the singers low vocal tone. Stretch eventually danced enough to face where Red was sat on the mattress. Seeing the taller skeleton’s slightly flushed expression as he rocked his body underneath the baggy clothing made Red’s soul skip a beat. He knew dancing in front of someone else might have been embarrassing, but there was just something else in Stretch’s expression when they locked eyes. But the permanent smirk was still on the taller skeleton’s face so Red told himself it was all part of the show. Still that didn’t stop a bead of sweat travelling down his skull as Stretch started moving towards him. 

Stretch pulled Red to his feet by his hoodie before he could protest. The taller skeleton took the cigarette straight out of his teeth; taking a long drag leaving Red stare at him with an open mouth. Stretch resumed the sway of his hips to the music before blowing out smoke in Red’s direction. Red could hardly believe what was happening, if it wasn’t for the familiar smell of nicotine he would have been convinced he was dreaming. He felt more sweat gathering on his skull as his logical brain started to panic. Part of him knew the reason that nothing could happen between them was the lack of approval from both their brothers. It was an unspoken issue when they hung out, the mutual understanding not needing a vocal confirmation. _so what had changed?_.Stretch didn’t give him chance to fully process before one of his hands was on Red, coming to settle at the bottom of his hoodie so he could start moving Red to the music too. It was a sliver of contact but Red felt chills going up his spine. 

It was hard to ignore the loud pounding of his soul as Stretch started to rock them both together. Red could feel his brain shutting down as he tried to think of any other reason that Stretch wanted to do _this_ with _him_. Not really knowing what to do with his own hands Red mirrored Stretch’s hand on the opposite side and ran his fingers across the orange hoodie. His mind was panicking over if he was doing this right or just looked like a fool. Stretch seemed to still be interested, he had even staggered his stance a little so they were closer in height and he could dip lower with the rocking of his hips. Red was expecting at any moment to be laughed at and asked to leave though. It was like he needed to think that or he’d get carried away with his other thoughts. Like why else would the other skeleton be dancing so close to him if he wasn’t interested at all? Even though he was terrified at messing up his chance, Red decided he needed to stop being such a pussy and become an active participant. With a moment of bravery Red took the cigarette back, needing more than ever to calm his nerves.

Stretch reacted to his exhale of smoke by leaning into Red a little further. Red had the fleeting thought that this might actually be a turn on for the taller skeleton with how fixated he was; and he could feel his own magic reacting to the realisation. Red tried to suppress the need to form something but it was really hard with Stretch slowly moving them closer together. Red moved his hand to grip a little harder on Stretch’s hip without thinking but the taller skeleton returned the action, making their pelvises brush together for a fraction of a second. Red quickly took another drag of the smoke, not daring to make eye contact but instead watching where they were almost joined. Like if he looked away all of this would stop. And even though Red was fighting with not forming his cock, he really didn’t want to stop. 

“just...keep that rhythm up” Stretch instructed in a voice barely above a whisper. 

Red did as he was told as Stretch let go of his hold of Red’s hips and turned to face the other direction. Red was about to ask what he was planning when Stretch took the cigarette back, holding it between his teeth as he placed Reds hands firmly on his hips. Red hissed when he realised he wasn’t just holding bone, his own cock forming instantly as Stretch bumped back into him. The taller skeleton dropped himself down a little lower and began to circle his hips fully, effectively grinding his ass into Red. They were still at a point where Red thought Stretch was gonna laugh it all off if he called him out, but with the way this was going it didn’t seem that way. Part of Red was screaming at him to stop and think about the consequences if their brothers found out… but the part of him so close to getting his dick grinded on was screaming louder. 

Stretch hooked one of his arms around Red’s skull before using his other hand to place the cigarette in Red’s mouth. It was such a simple gesture but Red tightened his grip as he inhaled. There was no mistaking that this had turned into something else now but he didn’t dare speak. Red just waited for Stretch to remove the almost spent cig before blowing the smoke back on him. Stretch gasped and Red ground into him harder before. Stretch let his eye sockets slip closed from the contact and Red knew there was no way the other skeleton wouldn’t be able feel his cock pressing against his ass. 

He just didn’t expect Stretch to grind back even harder with something sounding extremely close to a breathy moan.

The next part happened so fast but for Red it felt like it was slow motion. Stretch put the cigarette out on the nearby night-stand and used his now free hand to pull Red’s hips into his own fully. Red cursed and Stretch gasped as they rocked together without disconnecting at all. Red leant into his dance partner further, the slight angle and stoop meant his breath was now ghosting over the sensitive top vertebrae. He wanted nothing more than to kiss and lick and bite him but he was still apprehensive about closing that final gap. That was until Stretch managed to rock them until Red’s dick slipped between his legs and he rocked his pussy down onto him. 

“fuck! ah- red!” Stretch moaned and clutched him tighter. 

The verbal confirmation was all he needed. Red gripped Stretch with purpose, turning him around and pressing him against the door nearby. A quick glance at the taller skeleton’s face made Red’s cock throb painfully in his shorts. Stretch was flushed, panting and shaking as he slumped against the door frame. Red couldn’t help it- a wicked grin appeared on his face before he pulled Stretch down into a hard kiss. Both of them moaned in relief over finally kissing each other, but it soon became frantic as kissing didn’t seem enough to satisfy the lust that had been building between them.  
Red felt hands pulling at his shorts and he didn’t need any further prompting to take them off and kick them away before he reattached himself to the other skeleton. Stretch gasped as Red licked just below his skull and started to removed the other's shorts too. Red let Stretch finish removing them before he dipped a hand between long legs and traced a few digits over Stretch’s pussy. Red didn’t hold back a moan as he felt how wet the other skeleton was already, he felt his head spinning as he thought about sinking into that tight heat. But he could feel that Stretch was still shaking and he managed to focus a second through his lust riddled mind. If they’re universes really were so similar, than there was a big chance Stretch may not be as experienced as he portrayed himself to be. Pulling back with a gasp Red made eye contact before going any further. 

“have you d-done this before?” Stretch asked as if reading his mind. 

_no point in lyin’ about it now_

“only a few times” Red confessed, continuing to trail his fingers just outside Stretch’s entrance and hoping his honestly would be rewarded “-think ya can take two straight away?”

Stretch nodded before hissing through his teeth as Red’s phalanges penetrated his dripping pussy. _holy fuck that’s tight_. Any worries Red had about his own lack of experience faded slightly when he realised he wasn’t the only one. _what if i’m his first?_.Trying to focus he started to pump his fingers in and out, grinding his teeth when he heard Stretch start to let out little moans and whimpers. It was so hard to hold back when all he wanted to do was replace his fingers and feel the other skeleton’s magic tightening around his cock instead. Remembering a few choice videos on the internet Red started to use his thumb to brush around the outer lips of Stretch’s pussy. 

He could tell the moment he found the little nub as Stretch arched off the wall into him and let out a proper moan before clamping a hand over his face. _so fucking hot_. If Red had found it hard to hold back around Stretch before, it was going to be hell around him in the future now he’d seen him fall apart. Stretch’s stance was a little crumpled, slumping his back and arching to meet Red’s touch. He may have been taller but Stretch was all flailing limbs compared to Red’s more solid form, and Red felt his confidence building with every little noise and movement. He’d almost forgotten his own leaking arousal in favour of pulling more sounds out of the other skeleton. 

“ i’m ready- please red i can’t wait any more” Stretch whined, snapping him out of his little trance. 

Red pulled his fingers out with a pop before going to stroke his cock, slicking it up with Stretch’s juices. He could help groan as he started lining up; adjusting the taller skeleton so he was pressing against the door at an angle and hooking one of his legs around Red’s spine. Red brushed his free hand against Stretch’s skull as he started to press in, the eye contact between them feeling just as intense as the warm heat enveloping his cock. He tried to keep his breathing steady and his thrusts controlled and slow as he eased himself inside the other skeleton. 

“oh fuck sweetheart, ya so fucking tight and- shit- are you doing ok?”

“it’s a lot but fuck-” Red watched as Strech’s eyes rolled in their sockets and he arched against the door “-it’s so good- just fuck me hard ok?-ah!”  


_fuck control_ Red drew himself out half way before snapping his hips back fully making Stretch almost scream before he covered his mouth again. Stretch had one hand gripped on Red’s shoulder as the shorter skeleton started to slam into him. Red hooked an arm around his spine and together they created a counterbalance that allowed them to rock together. The similarity to their earlier activities wasn’t lost on Red, but with how fast he was pounding the other skeleton into the wall it became harder to think of anything but his impending climax. 

Red moved the hand he had still on Stretch’s face down to where they were joined, thumbing his clit again in an effort to bring Stretch off before he blew his load. Stretch screamed against his hand before Red felt the most amazing feeling of the other Skeleton’s magic clenching around him. Red thrust a few times more before locking up and cumming just as hard. The force made him partially fall into the other skeleton, awkwardly pinning him to the door as they came down from the high. 

“ouch” 

“fuck- sorry” Red said before untangling himself and pulling Stretch towards the mattress. They both sighed when they hit the messed up sheets, the comfort finally allowing them to enjoy the post orgasmic haze properly “-remind me to pick here next time”

“you mean… you’d want to- again?” Stretch asked.

The sincerity of his question pulled at the very fibers of Red’s soul. _did he really think this was a one time thing?_. Realising they had quite a few conversations with their brothers coming up made Red a little nervous, but he didn’t want Stretch to have a doubt in his mind over weather Red wanted this. Red pulled the other Skeleton in closer, pressing their teeth together softly in a short but almost romantic kiss. Red let the other skeleton blush a bit further as Red took his face into his hands, thumbing at some of the adorable freckles he only dreamt about touching before now. 

“shit sweetheart...you don’t know how long i’ve been wanting to do that to ya”


	24. Voyeurism- Swapcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Voyeruism, Mutual Masturbation, No Touching rule, Mild angst mentions.  
> Written for the awesome @beoteono

_too fucking close_ Stretch thought before gasping and rutting upwards into his hand, watching as Blue's eyes began to sparkle.Their little game had escalated too far tonight, and Stretch didn’t know how long he was going to last with Blue literally inches from his face. Not that he was complaining; seeing his brother fall apart this close was better than any fantasy he'd ever had. But as he watched Blue’s tongue dart out of his mouth to lick across his teeth made Stretch ached with need....Oh gods he wanted more.

This ‘game’ had started innocently enough. After years of skirting around each other, it had become obvious that he and Blue had more than brotherly feelings. Blue had come to him in tears over the guilt, but Stretch had been quick to reassure him that the feelings were mutual. Hearing Blue felt the same had been enough for Stretch to want to start a relationship, but it wasn’t the same for his brother. Blue didn’t want to do anything together, but he was very much stuck on the morality of being in love with his brother. Blue had explained he felt better now he knew Stretch felt the same, but he didn’t want to take things further. It might have been unbelievably frustrating, but Stretch would never want to force his brother into a situation he wasn’t comfortable with. So they had left it at the ‘mutual understanding’, and things had been fine for a few weeks.

Until Blue had caught him jacking off.

Stretch was using ‘caught’ in the loosest sense. Blue had come into his bedroom after hearing his badly concealed moans. Stretch had originally stopped, but when Blue didn’t make a move to leave… he had risked continuing. Blue had been transfixed by watching him move his hand up and down his cock, and the thrill of having his brother so close made Stretch lose control pretty quickly. He came with a hiss through his teeth to stop himself saying Blue's name.

When it was over Stretch could see the guilt start to trickle back onto Blue’s face. Stretch had stopped him leaving in tears and tried to reassure him. This was the point when he had made both the best and worst suggestion of his life. Stretch had proposed that they could watch each other, since it was what they both wanted to do, but they could put in place a ‘no contact’ rule. He explained that this way they could get out some frustrations, but if they didn’t touch it wasn’t really doing anything. They didn’t even need to talk while they did things, Stretch was open to anything that would make Blue feel more comfortable. 

It would be just like the games they used to play as kids when they jumped around on furniture trying not to touch the floor...only with a _much_ more adult setting. 

Blue surprisingly, had agreed. They even tried it the next night, nervously watching each other from opposite ends of Blue’s bed. It had been a little awkward, with neither of them making proper eye contact. But both of them had gotten off pretty quickly from finally being able to experience some of what they’d been dreaming of. Blue had cum first- but seeing his brother’s adorable face scrunched up in pleasure had been enough for Stretch to follow shortly after. Blue was so beautiful to him, and Stretch wished so much that he was the one making his brother cry out like that. Rather than help their situation, they both had become increasingly more horny resulting in them ‘playing the game’ more frequently. 

A groan from Blue snapped him back to the present. Stretch flicked his eyes over his brother’s kneeling form. Their ‘game’ had been slowly escalating over the past few days with them both getting braver with their noises, and moving hell of a lot closer. Currently they were knelt together on the couch- the plans of an innocent night of T.V abandoned when the snuggling together had become too much. They may have still not been touching but it wasn't by much, currently they were mere inches apart. Stretch had his spare arm gripping the couch to stop himself reaching out to Blue, but that had inadvertently made him lean into him instead. Blue hadn’t minded though, if Stretch didn’t know better he would be Sure Blue had staggered his kneeling stance to lean into him too. 

Because of his height advantage Stretch was able to see everything. Both he and Blue didn’t take the time to undress at all, and there was something about seeing Blue’s clothing get more and more dishevelled that was really doing it for him. Blue hadn’t even taken the time to take off his gloves and was currently working his hard cock with them still on. Stretch couldn’t help wondering what the harsh material would feel like wrapped around him instead, the thought making him moan louder than he intended. Blue didn’t freeze or shy away like Stretch expected, he just flicked his gaze up towards his face. They held eye contact this time, neither of them wanting to shy away any more. Stretch saw the moment Blue’s starry eye lights warped into hearts, making his soul flip in his ribcage. 

_how on earth was such an incredible being like blue… in love with him?_

Without thinking Stretch had starting leaning his face down into Blue, completely lost in his eyes. Again, Blue didn’t move away. Stretch was pretty sure he could hear his brother’s hand speed up and the whimpers falling out of his mouth freely proved that he was starting to fall apart. Stretch wanted so badly to close the gap between them, give them both what they craved but he absolutely refused to do anything that Blue hadn’t asked for. Stretch wasn’t sure if it was their proximity or heavy breathing that made the room seem so much hotter than before but he wasn’t complaining. Stretch could feel his strokes becoming firmer and faster every time he heard Blue moan, and it wasn’t long until he was answering with his own calls. It was all so new- they’d never been this close or this loud before- he could feel the metaphorical barriers start to break as moans turned into words. 

“P-Papppy-” Blue whined “-I-I’m So C-Close Ahh!”

_shit_. It was getting harder and harder to hold back- Blue moaning his name set off some kind of primal pull- Stretch let out a noise that sounded an awful lot like a growl. 

“guh- me too baby blue- fuck- you look so good right now”

Blue was spurred on by his voice, whining in reply as his tongue lolled out of his mouth. _fuck. fuck! it’s too fucking much_. Stretch felt like his control was hanging by a thread. He wanted to feel Blue pressed against him- explore his mouth- make him scream his name. He could tell Blue was really close, and he was too. Stretch was finding it hard to focus on one place, his eyes flicked between Blue’s eyes, mouth and the blurry movement around his cock. This wasn’t part of the game, the rules had changed- if he could just-

“Aah ahh! I’m Gonna- Kiss Me Papy Please”

Stretch snapped. He closed the gap between them and moaned in relief when they connected at every point possible. The feeling of Blue’s cum covering them both was all it took for Stretch to topple over- he came with a shout into his brother’s mouth.

The brother who was now kissing him like his life depended on it. 

Not even giving him a chance to recover Stretch pinned Blue to the couch; showering him with kisses and touches, moaning into his mouth. Their game might be over but as Stretch felt Blue grind up into him he realised It didn’t matter.

This was a game worth losing.


	25. Swapfellcest- Suspension/Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe a little diff interpretation of swapfell- but my hc behind closed doors isn't the same as how they seem in public <3  
> Tags: Rope suspension, Subspace, Crying, Bdsm relationship

Black couldn’t help the genuine smile that spread over his features from the scene in front of him. His beloved brother and willing submissive had endured almost an hour of preparation for this moment, and seeing the mutt suspended by his rope work really was a sight to behold. Black had spent his time on all the individual ties; holding his brother as close as possible as he worked and making it a sensual experience for them both. Black had pushed himself to be able to constantly check his vitals while maintaining a dominating role, tying his mutt up until he could hardly move. But the full suspension was really the icing on the cake. 

Black’s mutt was suspended almost horizontally, with most of the ties going through the central suspension ring and a few on the surrounding beams. Most of the ties were functional for the suspension, but seeing the final result was breathtaking. The ropes were just the frame though, the real work of art was the blissed out and panting form of his brother. The mutt was completely nude,and the rough texture of the hemp contrasted with his smooth bones. Black ran a hand across his brother's leg almost soothingly as he tested the ties one last time to make sure he was satisfied. 

“Extremities Check” Black said, wanting to also get a verbal confirmation before continuing. 

“hnng- ah-g-green” 

Black paused his pulling as he realised something was off. The mutt was still conscious and able to wiggle for the checks but his breathing was ragged and he seemed in a daze. Not wanting to break character and panic too soon Black took a singular breath before pushing for more answers. 

“Something The Matter Mutt?”

“no- it’s perfect. i j-just...thank you for this. i’m so sorry... i love you sans”

Hearing his real name in play was a little jarring but Black knew his brother was too far gone to comprehend his mistake. But the apology… Black knew all to well why this kind of self demeaning behaviour had reared it’s ugly head. Entering this kind of headspace wasn’t something that happened for his brother often, but it seemed almost poetic that it would happen now with him being completely in Black’s control. This was part of what made their bond so strong; his brothers willingness to submit and Black’s need to protect the one who had shielded him for all those terrible years. The problem was the older skeleton never thought what he did was enough, that he wasn’t good enough, and that Black endured too much for his sake. To others Black may seem cold in his domination; they may see the relationship with his brother as one of abuse or mistrust. But they didn’t know shit. Papyrus saw him for exactly who he was, imperfections and all, and loved him for it. 

And this was the perfect situation to let his brother know the feelings were mutual.

“I love you too-” Black whispered as he walked up to cradle his brother’s face “-I love you more than anything in this world, when things get tough you’re the one i can always turn too-”

Black paused as he noticed his mouth becoming dry. He knew there was a well of emotions welling up inside him but it was something he rarely tapped into by choice. Taking a calming breath he licked his teeth before continuing.

“-I owe my life to you, and i will spend everyday of it offering you the same love and devotion you’ve shown me all these years. I value your complete submission and your willingness to take all i can give. I may be in control but i have so much respect for how you’re able to deal with anything. I love our connection and _stars_ \- you’re so beautiful-” Black choked back a sob he hadn’t noticed he’d been holding before pressing the top of his skull against his brother’s “-I love you so much Papyrus” 

Black let out the breath he’d been holding as tears flowed from his sockets, it didn’t take long for him to notice he wasn’t the only one crying either. Ducking himself lower Black repositioned his brother’s face to bring him into a passionate kiss. Black wasn’t as forceful or demanding as he usually was with the kiss, he didn’t need to be. The taller skeleton was whimpering as he let Black take the lead with no resistance. This wasn’t the time for sarcastic quips or screaming orders. Black may be his brother’s dominant, but he poured all his love and affection into where their tongues were meeting. Tears flowed freely down each of their faces but Black no longer cared about keeping up appearances. The only thing that mattered was expressing the love and devotion between them. 

They eventually separated and Black started the process of slowly taking his treasured submissive down. In the past they had used the ropes and suspension for interesting positions but today was no longer about rough or hard sex. Today was about their connection; and Black wanted nothing more than to hold his brother as close as possible. When his mutt was lowered to the ground Black took the time to kiss every inch of him while he untied the knots. Black had freed most of his limbs and had started untying the decorative ties when Slim started to cling to him feverishly. Knowing there was nothing left that could cause any harm Black welcomed his brother with open arms, responding to his needy whines, eager to give Slim what he needed. 

Black continued his feverish kissing as he brought Slim into his lap, groaning when his brother sank down on his length. They rarely took a position that allowed Slim any form of control but Black knew it was what his brother craved. Slim’s longer limbs were wrapped around him as they rocked together, the taller skeleton wanting them to be as close as possible. The position may not have been ideal for thrusting or pleasure but the outpouring of emotions from them both made the spikes in pleasure feel intense and raw. Black whispered more of his praises as Slim bucked against him, chasing release and their ultimate connection. Slim moaned hard when he came and the tightening of his walls around Black through him over the edge with a shout. 

Slim seemed to remember a bit of himself as he came down from the high but Black was kissing him hard again before he could apologize. What they had just done may have deviated from their protocol but Black wanted his brother to know he wasn’t mad and there weren’t going to be any punishments. Black finished untying his brother before scooping the taller skeleton into his arms awkwardly and transporting him to the bed. Tomorrow they could talk through any uncertainty and resume their normal routine. But tonight… tonight was special.


	26. Horrorcest-Mirror/Stockings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes i know i have a ht problem :')  
> Damnedxfate is partially responsible for this, they wrote some Ht with some inspired by my stuff, which in turn inspired me to write this one (thankyou lovely!)  
> Tags: Stockings/lingerie, Mirror sex, Oral, Self-deprecating thoughts.

“wow, you look amazing sugar”

Sugar sighed as he fidgeted uncomfortably as he stood in front of his brother. While it was lovely that Blood thought he looked nice… he didn’t feel it. Sugar was happy to indulge his brother in wearing a few choice items of bedroom clothing, that wasn’t the issue. Sugar had bought a lovely set of underwear when he’d been shopping with papyrus, and he liked them very much when they had been in the display. The problem was his confidence had taken a huge hit when he’d been putting them on, so much so that he almost called off the whole thing. The panties fit fine, but the bra wasn’t filled out enough and the stockings seemed to come down too low. Sugar had eventually come out of the bathroom at his brother’s request to see him, but he couldn’t tell if Blood was just being polite because he definitely didn’t feel amazing.

“B-but they d-don’t fit properly!” Sugar stammered, trying his hardest not to let his disappointment consume him “-I’m sorry brother, I just don’t have a good enough body for this”

Sugar hadn’t realised he started crying until he felt Blood in front of him and wiping away his tears.

“hey don’t cry shugs, your body is perfect .i think you look incredible”Blood reassured, continuing to wipe Sugar’s face and trying to make him feel better “-but i get that you’re not feeling it, do you wanna take them off or try adjusting them?”

_Adjusting?_ Sugar pushed himself back from his brother to look at the items of clothing again. In his excitement to put them on Sugar had neglected to notice the little straps on the garter belt and bra, something that seemed obvious to him now as he flushed deeply. Blood didn’t miss a beat, turning Sugar around to adjust the straps on the bra. In his new position Sugar caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror as Blood tried to help him. While he could still see the ill fitting parts, the full length mirror displayed the overall look which the small bathroom mirror hadn’t been able to show. Sugar could feel some of his insecurities melt with Blood’s hands on him and seeing himself fully. Maybe it wasn’t as bad as he initially thought. 

His brothers touch may have been a bit clumsy as he fiddled with the delicate straps but he was successful eventually. Sugar watched as the different parts were adjusted and he could feel that excitement building up again when they started to fit properly. Blood had finished adjusting the straps but his touches were lingering, making Sugar feel even better than before. If his brother was getting this worked up from the outfit, then maybe it was never as bad as Sugar thought. _And just wait until he finds the surprise…_. Sugar giggled to himself, some of the confidence he had when buying the outfit was restored as he looked at himself in the mirror and admired the improved fit. Blood seemed to have caught onto what he was doing, and soon he was gently pushing Sugar forward so he could see himself up close. Sugar would have found the gesture completely sweet if Blood’s hands weren’t running over every inch of him already. 

Not that Sugar minded, this was part of his original plan after all…

“see? even more perfect” Blood said while peppering kisses on Sugar’s shoulders. “-i think you look amazing sugar, you have no idea what you do to me” 

Blood punctuated his sentence with a bump of his hips up into Sugar to prove his point. Sugar felt a shiver run up his spine as he could feel Blood was already hard. Rather than move away his brother kept up his attentions, moving his hands over the lacy bra. Blood didn’t take it off; he ran his rough phalanges over the soft material pausing only to circle Sugar’s nipples lightly, making him gasp. Sugar felt a little uncomfortable being able to see himself while Blood groped and teased his hands down his body but it was kinda fascinating to watch how his magic was responding. Where Blood’s hands touched the ecto-flesh would flare in colour, as if it was holding onto that imprint of contact. Watching that was distracting enough that Sugar didn’t notice Blood had dropped to his knees until he felt hands running up his stocking-clad legs.

_Wowie_.

Sugar whimpered in surprise as Blood ran his hands lightly over his legs. There was something different about the silky stocking material that made his magic tingle appreciatively. Blood seemed to have caught onto how much Sugar was enjoying this, he ran his hands all over Sugar's legs varying the pressure to see what would make him moan. Sugar felt himself loose a little balance as he writhed under the continued touches, he had to place a hand on the mirror to steady himself. Sugar could see his eyes starting to glaze over in pleasure this close and while it was getting harder to focus on his embarrassment he hoped Blood would want to move soon. Bloods hands started going higher and his mouth was attached to the exposed flesh just above where the stocking rested. Sugar didn’t hesitate when Blood went to open his legs, having to hold back another giggle when he felt Blood freeze in shock.

“sugar- i-um- did you know there’s a bit missing-?”

Sugar let out the little laugh he was holding as he opened his legs a little wider so Blood could see that the missing crotch was definitely part of the design. 

“Of course! I-i Um thought you might like them” 

Sugar sucked in a breath when Blood didn’t respond straight away and saw his reflection blush a few shades darker. It had seemed like such a good idea at the time but with Blood being silent Sugar wondered if he’d taken it a step too far. That was until the roaming hands resumed, one coming between his legs to brush over his dripping magic. 

“fucking hell shugs- you drive me crazy” 

Sugar didn’t need to ask what his brother meant. His legs were pried apart more and his ass cheeks pulled apart as Blood moved his face closer. Sugar had to brace himself on the mirror with both his hands when he felt a hot tongue come to lick across his folds. With his hands steadying him Sugar had no way of covering his mouth and soon he couldn’t hold back the sounds of pleasure that Blood was pulling out of him. Fingers soon joined the tongue and soon Blood moaning between his legs legs as he practically devoured everything Sugar had to offer. Sugar could tell he wasn’t going to last long with how quickly Blood was turning him into a writhing mess. It was the thumb coming to rest between his ass cheeks that made Sugar take action before he lost the ability to think. 

“Mhmm- brother don’t ah! Don’t you want to move to the bed?” Sugar moaned as he felt Blood speed up slightly and press his thumb inside. 

“no...just- keep watching yourself sugar. i want you to see what i see” 

Sugar felt himself blush furiously as he realised what Blood was implying. He flicked his gaze up towards his flushed face unintentionally and locked eyes with himself in the mirror. He looked so lewd, panting and leaning against the mirror as his brother worked between his legs. But… Sugar didn’t feel put off about seeing himself like this. He wasn’t sure if it was because Blood was driving him closer to climax that made him less ashamed; the positive feelings over riding his insecurities. He wondered if actually seeing himself come undone was part of it though; he was usually fighting between enjoying himself and embarrassing himself for being too into it. But Blood had taken the choice out of his hands, Sugar had no choice but to watch as he reached climax.

He felt Blood driving his tongue and fingers into his holes harder, making Sugar practically scream. He watched as himself start to lock up, his body caught between feeling overstimulated and desperately seeking more . Seeing himself moan and buck made that embarrassed feeling grow but he couldn’t stop himself from cumming when he was so close. Sugar managed to watch the moment just before his face screwed up in pleasure, and he was surprised that he wasn’t repulsed by what he saw. He may have a long way to go until he felt fully confident again but with Blood’s help he was definitely a few steps closer.


	27. HoneyVenom-Stripping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Us! Papyrus X Sf! Sans for clarification (cause i know it's not as often shipped)  
> Thanks for letting me indulge in a rareship, it was fun writing this one ;)  
> Tags: Stripping, Oral, Deep Throating

“stop being a stubborn asshole and take off your clothes” 

Stretch stood towering over the scarred skeleton as he pinned him against the living room wall with what he hoped was an intimidating look. How he ended up in a situation where he’d be saying that to someone who usually terrified him was a through series of bizarre events that had just kept trying the usually laid-back skeleton. Firstly Black had appeared in his universe, alone, looking to borrow Blue for an evening. Stretch had tried to explain that Blue was away with the royal guard on an expedition but Black took that as a challenge to try and find him.

In a snowstorm. 

Stretch gave him about 15 minutes to return, but when there had been no sign of the other skeleton he had gone to find him and teleport the smaller skeleton’s ass home before he froze to death. Black was less than pleased, lecturing him about all the times he had endured worse for training purposes. Stretch had let him ramble until he had started shivering from his wet clothing. Black looked far too much like his brother for him to watch the guy make himself uncomfortable out of pride. The problem was; Black was not taking his hints. Or his offer to borrow Blue’s clothing. From past experience Stretch knew the only thing that got Blacks attention was challenging his status. Stretch just hoped his scarcely used authoritative voice was enough to shock Black into listening.

Obviously, this backfired.

“Tch, If You Wanted To See Me Nude You Could Have Just Asked-” Black leaned up into Stretch as he spoke, a sneer sliding onto his face “-I’ve Seen You Looking, And I’m Not Exactly Shy”

 _crap_ Stretch lost all of his bravado in a second as he leant back and felt a bright blush cover his features. He should have known Black would flip this on him, he knew the other skeleton was an excellent manipulator. Plus Stretch was definitely guilty of staring at the guy’s backside when he thought Black wasn’t looking, a thought he was rapidly realising was incorrect with the way Black was staring him down. Black had merely been waiting for an opportunity; and if the crackle of magic forming was anything to go by he thought he’d found it. Stretch needed to try and talk his way out of the situation fast. 

“i didn’t i-i mean you’re soaked i just wanted to hel-”

Black raised a finger to his mouth, effectively silencing Stretch out of shock. Instead of moving away to undress Black started stripping right in front of him. Stretch didn’t know what to do; he was frozen to the spot and struggling to look away as Black started to shed the top layers of his armour. Even though Stretch could only make fleeting eye contact he could feel the other skeleton’s stare on him constantly. He hated to admit it but this kind of unapologetic confidence was a huge turn on; Stretch could feel magic starting to whir around his bones excitedly from just being near the other skeleton. 

With the top layer of clothing gone quickly Black took his time in stripping off his shirt. Being already drenched left nothing to the imagination but still Stretch hissed through his teeth as Black peeled the material away. Stretch noted how the other’s ecto-body was similar Blue’s but a lot leaner and practically all muscle. While he was still terribly embarrassed Stretch found he could no longer look away; not with that hard chest and tantalising pelvic dip only a foot away. When his shirt was off Black locked eye contact and started to undo his belt; Running his tongue across his teeth and not missing a beat. Instead of just taking off his shorts black hooked his hands under the waistband of his underwear too and peeled them off in one quick motion. 

Stretch had to make the mental effort to remember to close his mouth upon seeing Black completely naked...and fully hard. 

“Why Don’t You Come Closer. I Hear Body Heat Does Wonders For Keeping Out The Cold”

Stretch found his jaw dropping in shock again before Black rolled his eyes and pulled him into a kiss. Realising it was pointless to resist what his body was screaming for, Stretch found the kiss gave him the confidence to start running his hands over the other skeleton. Black felt amazing, Stretch could really feel the power and hard work that went into the other skeleton’s form as he made a thorough job of ‘warming’ him up. He could feel himself going weak at the knees when Black started to touch him back, running a hand up underneath his hoodie and making Stretch shiver. While Stretch was trying to avoiding being too bold to soon, Black was in no mood for games and grabbed Stretch’s hand and put it on his cock. Stretch moaned into the other skeleton’s mouth as he started to pump his length. Black hardly let out a sound but he didn’t need to, his dominating presence and hard presses of his tongue and hands were affecting Stretch more than he’d ever admit. 

“Your Mouth Is Pretty Warm Too” Black growled, breaking this kiss before grabbing Stretch by the front of his hoodie “Kneel”

Stretch did as he was told, dropping to his knees in an instant before opening his mouth a little too eagerly. Black seemed to be impressed by his willingness to take orders, petting him affectionately on the cheek before guiding Stretch to his cock. Stretch licked a long stripe up the underside of Black’s impressive length before taking half of it into his mouth. He heard Black curse under his breath as Stretch got to work in making this an experience the other skeleton wouldn’t forget any time soon. He moaned around Black’s cock when he felt hands coming to grip at his skull and his mouth start to get fucked roughly. Wanting an anchor and needing no excuse Stretch grabbed at Black’s ass with both his hands and used it as a way to encourage him to go deeper. 

His magic had already formed a throat, and after a while of letting Black thrust into it hard Stretch started to swallow around him. Black moaned fully then and bucked his hips up harder as Stretch swirled his long tongue over every inch he could reach. Stealing a look up at Black was worth this discomfort of his eyes watering, the usually composed skeleton was starting to show cracks in his façade. Black was panting heavily, his skull flushed as he chased his release. Stretch doubled his efforts as Black’s moans increased, feeling his eyes roll to the back of their sockets when hot magic gushed onto his tongue. Stretch sucked Black hard through his climax, and kept going much longer than was needed just to pull out a few extra moans. Stretch was eventually pulled off Black with a pop and dragged to his feet until he came eye to eye with Black’s still flushed face. 

“I’m Going To Take A Shower-” Black trailed his finger downwards and grabbed Stretch through his shorts, his smile growing when he felt the growing wetness there “-And You’re Going To Join Me”


	28. Classic Fontcest+ Papayaberry- Swallowing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sweetness at the start before the filth- i can't see either of the ships without some love  
> Tags: Confessions, Oral, Cum Shots, Swallowing.

Papyrus could feel his himself getting more and more flustered as he tried to focus on cleaning the plates from what had been a great dinner. He had spent a great day training with his good, possibly even best, friend Blue. Sans had been at home when they returned and surprisingly the lazy bones had been more than eager to invite Blue to stay for dinner. Papyrus had showered and changed into black pants and a warm jumper before starting dinner, pleased to see Blue and Sans talking on the couch when he came downstairs. Papyrus should have been a little suspicious then, but he was far too excited about spending more time with his two favourite skeletons. Though even if he had guessed something was up, even The Great Papyrus wouldn't have expected to be teased relentlessly like he was now.

“Cmon Papyrus Were All Friends Here, I’m Sure You’ve Thought Of Some Pretty Interesting Stuff” Blue let out a little giggle as he spoke, as if the question he asked previously was no big deal. 

But it was… Papyrus wasn’t sure how the conversation had turned sexual but he shouldn’t have been surprised. His brother had always been crude, telling sexual jokes at the most inappropriate times. Papyrus thought he had found a kindred spirit in Blue’s sweet sensibilities at first. But he was still a sans, and the more he got to know him the more lewd he had found the starry-eyed skeleton to be. The conversation this evening had turned from small talk to filthy comparisons of their sex lives. Blue had wanted to know about some of the more adventurous things they fantasised about, he had insisted it was only to see if they were similar in that aspect too. Papyrus wanted to say so many things, to wipe the smug look off both their faces with his _real_ thoughts...but he just couldn’t get over his embarrassment at talking so openly. 

“ah sorry to keep ribbing on you paps.” Sans said, trying to reassure him with a joke that made both he and Blue groan “if ya don't wanna talk about what you like it’s ok”

Papyrus sighed deeply before turning to face where the other skeletons were leant up against the kitchen table where they had been eating. He suddenly felt far too hot in the loose jumper, but he was in trusted company and shouldn’t have been this worried. If there was ever a time to try talking about something out of the ordinary it was now. 

“I-i Do Though… I Have So Many Lewd Thoughts I Don’t Say… I J-Just Get Nervous And….Y-You’ll Both Think I’m A Pervert”

Papyrus tried to hide behind his hands but he saw both Sans and Blue had started to blush heavily when he had said that. _Had He Embarrassed Them Already?_. Papyrus was going to start apologising when he felt arms coming to hug him from both sides. Blue was In front of Papyrus, eyes shining as bright as his smile, and the familiar weight of his brother’s embrace was behind him. Papyrus could feel his nerves easing at such a blatant show of affection. 

“Papyrus! We’d Never Think That, I’m Sorry You Were So Nervous But We Both Love You So Much, There’s No Need To Hide” Blue beamed up at him before hugging him tighter.

Papyrus heard Sans mumble something to the same effect which soothed his nerves a little more. Papyrus felt like he was being handed a golden opportunity to be honest, something he didn’t want to pass up. He knew he was loved, the worst that could happen was a neutral response. _And The Best Reaction?_ Papyrus shuddered as he tried not to let his imagination get the better of him. But with the other skeletons pressed so close it was hard not to let his mind stray to one of his most secret fantasies… but Papyrus knew it was highly unlikely that either of them would agree to that. 

“Well If You’re Sure?” Papyrus felt two skulls nod as they continued to hold him “-The Thing I Like The Most About Sex Is- Nyeh- C-Cum. I J-Just Love How It Looks And How It Tastes And- Oh Gosh- It Really Turns Me On Just Thinking About It”

Papyrus expected to have them push away in disgust, but they didn’t. Both Sans and Blue’s reassuring touches continued, encouraging him more as they pressed into him. _What If They Both Want This Too?_. Papyrus knew he wasn’t thinking right, but he’d already confessed so much… and he’d never forgive himself if he let this opportunity pass by him without acting on it. 

“...A-and I Think About Having More Than One Person’s Cum At Once… I A-Actually Think About That A Lot”

The bodies around him stiffened and for a moment Papyrus was sure he’d definitely crossed a line until he felt the soothing touches become more sexual in nature. Sans was sneaking a hand under his shirt and Blue’s hands had moved down to the curve of his ass. Rather than panic Papyrus found himself already aroused from having them so close, and he whimpered in their grasp. A thought crossed his mind that this situation seemed to have some planning behind it, but at the moment Papyrus didn’t care. The thrill of his confession had worked him up and he wanted more. 

“You Know Papyrus, If You Want We Can Help With That” Blue Practically purred while giving his ass a firm grab “Me And Sans Have Come To An Agreement If You’re Willing?”

Papyrus failed to conceal a moan as Sans brushed over the front of his shorts to palm at his already formed magic. Papyrus couldn’t help it! Just talking of lewd things had been working him up and now the possibility of getting what he’d been wanting for so long was making him unbelievably wet. 

“Y-You’d Do That For Me?”

“bro we’re dying to give you anything you want-” Sans murmured, pausing only to thrust his hips playfully into Papyrus’s ass “-you just need to tell us _how_ you want it-”

“Here- In The Kitchen- I Want You To Both Use My Mouth”

Both of the shorter skeletons groaned appreciatively at Papyrus’s sudden confidence boost. Before he could reconsider Blue had pulled him into a kiss while Sans shoved a hand down the front of his shorts. While this was nice, and finally getting to kiss Blue made his soul flip, Papyrus didn’t want them to be gentle. That could come later, what he wanted now was for his fantasy to come true. Papyrus wiggled himself free before sinking to his knees and starting to pull at both of the other Skeleton’s shorts. Realising quickly that Papyrus couldn’t manage this alone both Blue and Sans made quick work of removing the lower half of their clothing and soon Papyrus had two hard cocks at eye level. 

And he couldn’t have been happier. 

With a quick visual check with his brother that this was still ok, Papyrus took Blue into his mouth and wrapped his hand around Sans’s length. Since he knew all of Sans’s favourite ways of doing things he could focus in a little more on Blue while he worked them both. While they were similar in colour he couldn’t help notice Blue’s cock was slightly thinner and longer; while Sans felt much thicker. Papyrus was more than eager to find out what else was different as he experimentally sucked Blue’s length all the way in, making the smaller skeleton moan into the back of his hand. 

“oh shit that’s hot pap” Sans praised as he watched Papyrus bob his head, rutting his own cock into Papyrus’s hand. 

Not wanting to become predictable Papyrus switched over so he had his mouth on Sans and his hand on Blue. Both of the other skeleton’s moaned at the change in sensation and Papyrus felt his own magic throb in response. He could easily stop and beg them to take him but he wanted to taste their cum in his mouth more than his own arousal. Just thinking about it made him double his efforts, prompting the other skeletons to move closer so he could switch between them both.

Blue was the first to start falling apart, the usually sweet skeleton’s moans becoming low enough that Papyrus had to remind himself that they weren’t coming from his own brother. But that change did nothing to help his own arousal, Papyrus was sure that he was practically dripping onto the kitchen floor through his pants. He made sure to take Blue in as far as he could as the smaller skeleton came, thrusting his hips hard and fast into Papyrus’s willing mouth. Their cocks may have looked similar, but Blue’s sweet taste was definitely his own. Papyrus prided himself in not wasting a single drop, swallowing all Blue had to offer and whining loudly as he felt the hot magic breach his conjured throat and slowly drip into his rib cage. 

Papyrus wasn’t given a moment to recover before Sans pulled him off Blue as he started to reach his own peak. Sans was cursing under his breath and moaning low before Papyrus felt hot release on his tongue which he swallowed up greedily. Papyrus felt his eyes roll back in his sockets as his dirtiest fantasy came true, he could feel magic dripping freely inside him and making him shudder. Blue must have caught on to why he felt so good, he bent down to lift Papyrus’s Jumper while he was still sucking Sans. Blue hissed through his teeth when he saw the State of the blissed out skeleton’s ribcage- something which only made Papyrus whimper more.

Instead of covering him up Blue pulled him off Sans to remove his shirt before both he and Sans helped to move him onto the nearby table. Papyrus felt so exposed with cum staining his ribcage and obvious wetness in his pants, but he was far too gone to feel embarrassed now. He just whimpered as Blue Started removing his pants and Sans came to trail a finger down his sternum. 

“your turn”


	29. Edgeberry- Omorashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is loosely following on from chapter 18 a few weeks down the line (Only referenced a few times so dw if you missed it)  
> May be squick kinks for some people, please mind the tags as it's not mild.  
> Tags: Omorashi, Watersports, Desperation, Over-stimulation, DaddyKink (referenced once), Semi-public

_Why The Fuck Did I Agree To This?_

Edge cursed under his breath as he crossed one of his legs over the other to try and alleviate his problem subtly. Blue had noticed though, and shot the taller skeleton a lecherous grin from the other side of the table. Edge had brought this on himself, having spoken to his boyfriend about more kinky activities he wanted to try only a few weeks ago. He hadn’t anticipated Blue agreeing to so many; and the smaller skeleton coming up with his own suggestions was even more of a surprise. Blue had stated he wanted to see edge loose control, truly and fully, and he knew just the thing to try to gain such results. It sounded filthy and degrading, but that was one of the reasons Edge had found it impossible to refuse. The problem was they had only just started their meal and already Edge was shifting in his seat, the unfamiliar sensations making it hard for him to get comfortable. 

Blue had arranged the whole thing. He had sent some choice videos on the kink, and Edge had to admit he saw the appeal of watching someone lose complete control and wet themselves. He knew he was a monster who liked everything done properly, so Edge could see why Blue wanted to push his limits by taking that control away. Edge would be lying if he said he wasn’t aroused after he finished watching them, the idea of humiliating himself like that in front of his boyfriend turning him on a surprising amount. Edge’s questions over how they could do it when monsters had no usual need for bladders held answers in Blue wanting him to drink non magical beverages. Blue had explained he wanted to try it on the trip they had planned to a big human city, the idea of watching Edge struggling in polite company being another part of the fantasy. Edge had agreed without hesitation, but now as he was struggling with the reality he wondered if he had been a little too eager. 

It was hard to get mad at the skeleton currently looking at him with a knowing smile though. Blue had gone to a lot of lengths to prepare the evening, making sure Edge had the option to call it off with a singular word and talking it through to make him feel comfortable. That and Blue looked positively mouthwatering in the dark blue suit that complimented his eye lights. Edge was equally as well dressed, Blue had picked him out a deep red cocktail dress that hung just right. Blue had beamed when they had arrived in the Hotel’s restaurant as all eyes had been on them both. Edge could feel the pride coming off his boyfriend in waves as he enjoyed showing him off on the way to their table. Edge was so caught up in being smug over all the attention that he had almost forgotten what they were there for. 

Until Blue started to order them drinks from the human menu, much to the waiters confusion. 

The first drink went down fine; the glass of wine helped him relax and it wasn’t like this was the first time Edge had drank non magical drinks. Even though he hated to admit it he was rather fond of anything strawberry flavoured,so he was even used to the feeling of his magic adapting to form the equivalent of a bladder. But it was when Blue insisted on Edge drinking some water as well he knew the other skeleton wasn’t messing about. Not wanting to say no to a challenge Edge promptly downed a glass while keeping eye contact with Blue. Instead of his intended effect of intimidating Blue the other skeleton’s eyes lights rolled into hearts for a second as he watched him drink. Edge had been taken aback a little, obviously Blue was way more into this than he anticipated, and soon he was regretting his previous decisions.

Which lead him to his current situation where he was trying not to show any signs while Blue was watching him like a hawk. 

Upon crossing his legs Edge had noticed the small black panties he was wearing were already damp. For a split second he had panicked but he soon realised it was from arousal rather than an accident already. Even just sitting there with his legs pressed together slightly was stimulating, he could feel the sensitive magic making up his pussy already tingling with excitement. Edge wasn’t sure why or how this was turning him on so much so soon, but he wasn’t going to question it. Not while he had more _pressing_ matters to deal with. Like how the form hugging dress was feeling a little tighter around the magic in his waist. Edge could feel his soul fluttering in excitement as he anticipated how much worse this was going to get. 

The main course passed with only a minor increase in discomfort. Edge prided himself on being able to keep a good poker face and to his credit Blue didn’t seem deterred. For a while Edge was just enjoying having a nice evening with his boyfriend. Until it came to ordering dessert. Blue insisted on yet another drink for Edge, which he had expected. But the suited skeleton had also persuaded Edge to try a ‘sharing’ dessert. The penny didn’t drop until Blue was shifting his chair right next to Edge and he felt a hand resting on his leg. Edge froze at the sudden contact, a pang of pain going straight to his bladder at being jolted so quickly. Then the ache started, a mixture of confusing feelings sending signals around his magic and making his pussy throb. Edge had to clench his teeth to hold back a whimper, he would never have guessed he would have enjoyed the feeling so much, but he couldn’t hide the blush that crept over his skull. 

Blue of course noticed right away, that knowing smile only growing while he pretended like nothing was wrong. The dessert had given Blue more reason to lean into him too, Blue was scooping up bits of ice cream and feeding them to Edge while the other hand crept slowly up his leg. Edge would have been able to handle the sensations from holding alone, but with Blue’s caresses it was making it hard to focus. Edge almost lost his composure when Blue’s hand turned inward and um the hem of his dress. Edge tried to keep his breathing steady as he flushed a darker shade of red from his boyfriend’s blatant disregard for their setting. This close Edge could see he wasn’t the only one blushing, Blue’s colour just didn’t show as well in the atmospheric lighting of the restaurant. Knowing his boyfriend’s one track mind Edge had prepared himself for Blue teasing him outside his panties. But when Blue’s hand went higher to press lightly against the bulge of the newly formed bladder Edge couldn’t hold back the small moan that left his mouth. 

“Something The Matter Edge?” Blue teased nonchalantly, keeping up the pretence of feeding him as his hand finally drifted lower “Are You Enjoying It That Much?”

With Blue’s hand resting just above his pussy it took Edge a moment to realise Blue was trying to hide his questions badly as if he was asking about the dessert. But Edge knew if anyone looked over and heard how dripping with lust his boyfriend’s voice was they’d know something was going on. But… he couldn’t bring himself to ask Blue to stop. His soul was fluttering frantically as Blue grazed a phalanx across the sodden material. Blue hissed through his teeth and Edge had the uncontrollable urge to call the whole thing off just so he could get fucked quicker. But Edge was never one to back down from a challenge; he merely shifted his legs apart more and leaned into Blue, whimpering softly as he felt Blue’s finger dip further into his wetness. 

“I Love It… Daddy-” Edge whispered, knowing full well the reaction that new pet name had on the other skeleton “How About We Finish Up Here And Move The Party Upstairs?”

Blue had to fake cough to hide how flustered he’d gotten from that little stunt before signalling the waiter over for the bill. He withdrew his hand from between Edge’s legs to pay, but not before pressing Edge’s clit hard and making the taller skeleton’s smug expression disappear. _So Fucking Sensitive_. If Edge held onto the slightest sliver of control that kept him from outright humping the chair while Blue wrapped up to leave. Edge went to get up to but not before downing the last of his drink while Blue was watching. Edge knew this game of one upping each other was dangerous considering his predicament, but their shared stubborn nature meant the situation just kept snowballing. 

The real problem came in the shift of gravity after Edge had stood up. The comfortable press of the chair meant he had been able to control the urges to let go, but being stood up and moving gave him nothing to work with. They had only just turned the corner towards the elevator when Edge felt the sudden urge to go wash over him and he had to clench his legs together quickly to stop anything happening. Luckily no one was really around… no one but his boyfriend with an obvious erection tenting his suit. Edge groaned before straightening up and continuing to walk towards the elevator with Blue trailing behind him. Edge wondered if Blue was checking for a wet spot, his face burned over the possibility of there being one there but he was pretty sure there wasn’t. Edge hadn’t felt anything happen, he was still in control, he could do this. He just needed to take it a step at a time, make it to the elevator-down the corridor-into their suite- then into there bathroom where he could finally let go. 

_Fuck! Don’t Think About Letting Go!_

Edge whimpered as the elevator doors closed and he gave into pushing a hand between his legs to help him hold on. There was an audible squish and Edge felt a wave of panic over showing through his dress. Blue pressed the button before turning and seeing Edge showing very visible signs of his desperation. Rather than tease Edge for his blatant show of weakness, Blue was on him in seconds. He pulled the taller skeleton into a harsh kiss, not even waiting for Edge to react before plunging a tongue into his mouth. Edge tried to keep his composure but it was hard with his hand already on his pussy and Blue pressing into him. He just had to hope the elevator didn’t have a video feed as he was bucking into his hand subconsciously from arousal and desperation. 

All too soon the elevator reached their floor and Blue drew back from him panting before grabbing his free hand and pulling him towards their room. It wasn’t long before Edge recognised the door number and a small feeling of relief washed over him. _So Close_ Edge sped up his walk slightly to try and keep up with his boyfriend and that sudden change in movement was what set him off. 

_No! No! No!_

Edge froze on the spot as he felt a singular spurt of hot magic wet his panties. He wasn’t sure what caused his sudden lapse in control but he let go of Blue’s hand so he could muffle his embarrassed moan. Luckily it wasn’t much, and no one was in the hall so his embarrassment died quickly in favour of arousal. This was really happening, it felt so unbelievably lewd but _So Fucking Good_. Blue seemed to understand just from his flushed face, going towards him and practically supporting Edge those few final feet to their room and opening the door quickly. Edge was so thankful Blue didn’t push him then, he could tell his boyfriend was aroused but still with it enough to put his comfort first. Being desperate in public was one thing, but Edge wasn’t sure he was ready to wet himself fully in public just yet. 

“Are You Ok?” Blue asked as he closed the door behind quickly, concern briefly washing covering his face before Edge nodded frantically “Good, Because That Was So Hot-I Want You So Much Right Now” 

Edge couldn’t bring himself to protest as Blue pulled him into another kiss. His over-sensitive body welcomed the distraction from his screaming need, Edge didn’t even realise he was being pulled onto the bed until he found the puzzling unfamiliarity of towels on the bed instead of the sheets. _Did Blue Really Want Him Too?_ Edge moaned into his boyfriend's mouth as he realised the shorter skeleton’s plans. Blue laid on the bed, dragging Edge on top of him until he was straddling the other skeleton. Blue used the opportunity to grind his clothed length up into Edge’s wet panties, making them both moan louder. Edge had never felt his magic so worked up and sensitive when he’d hardly done anything, he couldn’t believe how good it felt but he felt closer to losing full control because of it. It was obvious Blue had planned something but he needed to make sure before he passed the point of no return and wet himself on top of his horny boyfriend.

“Ok- We Need To Stop” Edge started to talk before gasping in shock as another small spurt escaped him, tears welled in his eyes as he felt the residue panic in his mind t “I Can’t Hold On Much Longer-”

“Shh Stop Worrying” Blue thumbed a tear away as he spoke, his heated expression still showing his caring side despite the throbbing length in his pants “ Do It Here- It’s Fine”

“But The Clothes? The Bed?”

“That’s What The Towels Are For- Plus Everything Is Made Of Stuff You Can Easily Dry Clean- I Made Sure Of That” Blue licked a stripe across his teeth before continuing “Besides, I Can’t Keep My Hands Off You Long Enough To Let You Go”

Edge shuddered and whined, the extra confirmation making his body scream for release even if his mind was unwilling. Blue pulled him back into a kiss, using his free hand to push Edge’s hips down into his. Edge was so overwhelmed he was finding it hard to focus on just one sensation, but before long he was a quivering mess hanging onto that last shred of control. He knew he needed to let go, and the few drops that escaped him only heightened the feeling. It was just hard to get over that final mental barrier. But soon he didn’t have a choice; his pelvis cramped and he threw his head back, having one last moment of panic as his pussy started to feel unbelievably wet. 

“Blue I-I Can’t I’m G-Gonna Ah-” 

“Do It,I Wanna Feel It So Badly”

Blue’s voice had dropped low and the resulting shudder going up his spine was the thing that finally broke the dam. Edge felt his face burning as spurts of pee stained both his underwear and Blue’s crotch before a powerful stream started soaking them both. Edge almost screamed as he bucked his hips into Blue as the flow kept coming. The unbelievable feeling of relief was almost as addictive as the the sensation of his magic being stimulated inside and out. Edge could feel his pussy spasming and the light blushes of his over sensitive clit being enough to make him see stars. He may have been moaning hard but Edge didn’t miss Blue’s cries too, the smaller skeleton’s eye lights were sparkling as he rocked up into him.

“Oh Wow Edge! This Feels So Good! Keep Going Just Let Me-” Blue moaned out before lifting him up slightly to free his cock and pull Edge’s panties aside with his other hand.

If Edge thought he felt good before, it was nothing compared to sinking onto his boyfriend's length while he was still peeing.

Blue’s cock may have slowed the flow but Edge couldn’t control anything as Blue started to bounce him on his lap. Relife soon turned into pure pleasure and soon Edge was riding his boyfriend like his life depended on it, turning the small puddle between them into a sloshing mess. Edge moaned and whined with his tongue hanging out of his mouth but he didn’t care, it felt so good! He could feel his climax approaching faster and stronger than he’d ever experienced, his inner walls clenching around the cock fucking him hard. Edge felt completely out of control, and he wanted to shout loud enough so the whole hotel would hear how incredible he felt. 

“Blue- Ah! It’s Too Much- I Can’t Stop I’m Gonna Cum- Fuck” Edge moaned as he ground his hips down harshly, making Blue grab hold of his ass as he fucked him and chased his own release. 

“Oh Gods Yes Edge! Ah! Cum For Me Hah!”

Edge felt himself lock up as he came before more liquid squirted out of him. He was too far gone to even care what it was, but it felt so good. His whole body was convulsing from the intensity of it all, and feeling Blue cry out and fill him up only prolonged his pleasure. Edge continued moaning as he rocked Blue through his climax, unsure when the aftershocks were going to end. Blue eventually pulled him down into a sloppy kiss, both of them groaning when his cock slipped out; the sensation of their joint liquids dribbling out of Edge reminding them constantly of what they had just done. 

Blue eventually broke the kiss, hugging Edge hard and whispering reassurances over how well he’d done. Edge felt drunk with pleasure, every little touch over his ecto-flesh sending more shivers around his over-stimulated body. Edge was so far gone it took him a little while to realise Blue was sitting them up before he felt himself being stripped of the wet clothing. While he was glad to be rid of the wet clothes, a part of Edge actually missed the feeling of them clinging to him. A brief thought of trying this on his own went through his head but Edge filled it away for later. Now was about him and Blue, and the other skeleton was still kissing and praising him and Edge felt completely and utterly loved. 

Blue lead him into the shower to wash them both down and soon the soft kisses and touches became heavier as they were both still so worked up. Edge had no complaints, he was more than willing to go again and felt no need to try and hold back his moans after what they had just done. When Edge had his legs wrapped around Blue while he was fucking him into the shower wall, he realised they may get a noise complaint. But that was the beauty of staying somewhere out of town. They could indulge themselves without anyone knowing who the two well dressed skeletons were. Or what they had done.


	30. Edgepuff-Toys/Cunnilingus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey i love edgepuff ok? double papussy in this chapter btw- just in case that's not your thing ;)  
> tags: toys, vibrators, oral, 69

Edge let a smile creep onto his face as his… _~~Friend? Lover? Partner?~~ _ \- As Papyrus surveyed the collection of sex toys he’d brought with him today. It wasn't that Papyrus hadn't got any toys of his own, the seemingly innocent skeleton had surprised Edge when he admitted he did own a very small and quiet vibrator. But Edge had a much larger collection and considered it rude not to offer to bring them. Only now as he was looking at Papyrus's flushed face while he ran his phalanges over a few of the toys Edge wondered if he had gone a step too far. Panic started to rise up in his chest; surely now Papyrus was going to be repulsed and push him away? Edge tried to stay calm as he searched his mind for a way to laugh this off as a joke or something. But then Papyrus turned to him with sparkling eyes and Edge felt himself internally _Melt_.

“Wowie Edge! What A Great Collection! They All Look So Well Taken Care Of!” Papyrus Beamed while continuing to survey the the collection on the bed. 

“Of Course!” Edge said, A genuine smile slipping onto his face momentarily from the relief “I Do Have Very High Standards, Especially With Sharing- Hygiene Is Of Great Importance”

In his bravado, Edge didn’t realise what he’d said until it was too late to take it back. Mentioning sharing addressed the elephant in the room, the reason why Edge had come here today. They were going to be using them, together, _In The Same Room_. Edge’s magic had been formed the whole day leading up to tonight; his excitement and imagination had made it so he couldn’t dispel it and he had to accommodate his formed lower half in slightly different clothing. Luckily for Edge Papyrus had seemed to have the same issue. But now their activities were imminent, Edge felt his formed pussy becoming wet between his legs. He just had to hope Papyrus wouldn’t notice too soon. 

Speaking of Papyrus, Edge had noticed the other skeleton’s inspection had come to a halt. Papyrus was stood a little closer to him now and Edge could practically feel excited energy coming off him in waves. He knew he should speak up but… he didn’t want to push the other skeleton into something he wasn’t ready for. But, he needed to say _something_ or they would-

“So, Nyeh- Would You Like Me To Use One On You First, Or Did You Want To Use One On Me To Demonstrate?”

Edge felt his eye sockets widen at Papyrus’s outburst. He would have never thought Papyrus would be so direct, but he wasn’t complaining. In fact his magic was buzzing excitedly in response… perhaps even a little too much. Edge was terrified he was going to make a fool of himself too soon, so he made the snap decision to be the one to make the call. 

“W-Well I Guess I’ll D-Demonstrate First Since I Know How T-To Use Them” 

Edge tried to hide his uncertain stutters, with a gesture for Papyrus to get onto the bed. Edge turned his back to let Papyrus undress with a little privacy, the noises of shuffling clothing sending his mind wild. He wen to shut off the light like they usually did but paused when he heard a small sound of protest. 

“C-could you leave it on Edge?” Papyrus all but whispered, his tone quiet and unsure- almost unrecognisable “-I mean- I’d learn best by seeing right?”

Edge’s hand froze over the light. It was a simple request, they had been intimate before so it shouldn’t have been a problem. But it had always been in the dark, late at night, not really speaking for fear of… _What Exactly?_ They were both adults here, and they had no need to sneak around but… there was just something so intense about their relationship that scared the crap out of Edge. He had always thought Papyrus felt the same, but here he was asking to try something new, _together_ , with nowhere to hide. Edge felt his soul fluttering in his chest when he turned round to look at Papyrus on the bed, this time with no darkness dulling the sight before him. 

Edge wasn’t sure if he’d combust from embarrassment or desire first.

Papyrus had removed all clothing from his lower half, only leaving a thin tank top that didn’t leave much to the imagination. His Blush had spread all over his skull and was even peppering the top of his clavicle while he crossed his legs demurely. Edge felt conflicted over his preconceptions about corrupting such a pure version of himself but he had to remember that Papyrus wanted this. He has given his consent as clear as day. Edge just had to try and make it a decision the other skeleton wouldn’t regret… hopefully even one he’d enjoy. Edge felt anticipation caressing his soul as he stripped himself down to a similar state of undress. He was going to try make it a night Papyrus wouldn’t forget. 

“You Don’t Need To Be Shy Papyrus” Edge reassured while coming to sit on the bed and placing a chaste kiss on the top of the other’s skull, hoping that some contact would soothe both their nerves “What Did You Want To Try First?” 

Papyrus took a moment to look over the collection before selecting one of a pair of vibrating dildos in a dark red colour. Edge felt himself almost choke when Papyrus handed it to him, the fact that the toy wasn’t too far of his own magic colour was not lost on him. Trying to seem like he had everything under control Edge started to lube up the toy generously, it was something a lot bigger than he anticipated Papyrus to pick. Edge watched as the other skeleton scooted himself downward while he tested the vibrations. He’d lost count over how many times tonight he’d been in awe that this was really happening. Edge held his breath and watched Papyrus’s face as he started to tease the toy around his entrance. 

Pushing in was easier than Edge expected; it seemed he wasn’t the only one who was already worked up. Papyrus’s face only showed pleasure as he adjusted to the sensations with soft whimpers. Edge had situated himself between Papyrus’s slightly spread legs and he was using his other hand to slowly prompt him to open them more. The other skeleton compiled, the slight shift in his position causing the toy to rock all the way in and making Papyrus sigh contentedly. Edge couldn’t hold back his smirk as he started to pump the toy in and out slowly, with the vibrations turned on low. Even with such little stimulation, Papyrus was so responsive. Edge found himself getting drawn in by the sweet skeleton’s little sounds, eager to start building him up but wanting to savour the moment. Edge felt very perverted as he watched where Papyrus and the toy were joined, the small amount of orange magic dribbling around the shaft was driving him wild. He wondered how sweet it would taste. 

Edge could tell after a while that Papyrus wanted more. He didn’t say anything, probably out of politeness or an equal level of nervousness over being so exposed, but he was writhing and letting out small noises of approval. Edge tried make the change gradual, he slowly upped the vibrations as he thrust the toy in harder. Papyrus seemed to notice straight away though, his noises increasing as one of his legs jerked and then settled to wrap around Edge. With his patience wearing thin, Edge kept up the momentum and increased his thrusts. Just when Papyrus had got used to his pace Edge turned the vibrations up quickly and made the other skeleton moan loudly.Papyrus’s eyes rolled back in their sockets and he started to arch up to meet the thrusts. Edge felt himself drawn like a moth to a flame; he just couldn’t stop staring at where Papyrus’s magic was being penetrated by the toy. Without thinking his tongue was summoned, and without think Edge had dipped his head to lick a solitary stripe across Papyrus’s outer folds. 

If the almost _Scream_ was anything to go by, Papyrus much enjoyed the new direction their play had taken. Edge had never heard the milder mannered skeleton so loud, he felt another strong jolt of arousal travel towards his crotch just hearing his noises. Still Edge felt the need to check he was ok, so he looked up at him through lidded sockets as he twirled his tongue over the other skeleton’s sensitive nub. Papyrus was panting, on hand nearing his mouth to try and muffle his cries while the other fisted the sheets in an effort to keep him grounded. Edge kept up a steady rhythm as he lapped up everything Papyrus had to give. He could feel the other skeleton reaching his peak, his cries and hip movements were becoming frantic but Edge had already made up his mind that he was going to make him cum more than once. He drove the toy in hard, pressing his tongue flat against Papyrus’s clit as he toppled over. 

Edge kept his attentions steady but a little softer as he rode Papyrus thought his climax. When Papyrus realised he wasn’t stopping Edge could have sworn he saw Stars in the other’s eyes. Without really meaning too Edge’s spare hand had gone between his legs and was teasing the outside of his own pussy to try and dampen the lust that was wanting him to be a lot harsher. After so long without stimulation though Edge ended up moaning into Papyrus as he continued to lick everywhere he could reach. He expected Papyrus to judge him when he realised what Edge was doing to himself, but the other skeleton seemed to moan even louder as he bucked onto his face. 

“E-Edge Nyeh-Let Me Try One On You Please-Ah!” Papyrus moaned.

It didn’t seem like Papyrus was done, so Edge was a little puzzled at the request. But then he knew from their previous encounters, Papyrus wasn’t one to want to have all the attention even when it was given to him willingly. It was one of the things that made him endearing, even when he was in the throws of passion Papyrus was still thinking of him. Edge would just have to persuade Papyrus that he was getting just as much enjoyment giving him pleasure. 

“You Don’t Want Me To Stop Surely?” Edge teased, turning the dial on the vibrations back on a little higher to make him squirm, making eye contact just to drive his point home “I’m More Than Happy To Keep Making You Cum Little Papy” 

“No, Sorry I Meant... I-I Want To Do It To You At The Same Time” 

Edge felt his pupils disappear as he watched Papyrus stifle a little giggle behind his hand over flipping the situation on him like that. _He Wanted To Do THAT?!_. Edge felt his pussy throbbing as he groaned against the other skeleton, giving him a few more licks before straightening up to reposition himself. The fact he just left the toy going in Papyrus as he lubed up the other one of the set made his movements hasty. Edge knew if he dwelt on it any further his nerves would make him back out but right then he was far too aroused for second guessing. Edge handed the toy to Papyrus before shifting them both on their sides, with his head back between Papyrus’s legs. 

And Papyrus’s hot breath on his quivering pussy. 

Edge tried to distract himself by focusing on Papyrus again, building back up a rhythm of licks and thrusts of the toy. But… it was so hard not to feel utterly exposed in such a lewd position. Especially when Papyrus hadn’t even started. The other skeleton was working him up slowly, pressing his teeth against his thighs in barely there kisses while he experimented with the settings on the toy. Edge was almost at the point of begging when he felt Papyrus sink the toy into him and place his mouth on his outer folds. At that moment Edge finally understood why his double had been so loud. The dual attention and the fact that it was Papyrus doing it made his head start to spin. 

Papyrus didn’t waste any more time teasing, putting the vibrations on a reasonably high setting as he started to fuck Edge with the toy just as hard. Usually Papyrus’s attentions were soft and slow building, but this rough neediness seemed to come from a desire to match what Edge was doing to him. Edge was not complaining, he could barely keep his noises quiet as he licked and nipped and kissed all over his double’s pussy. Papyrus’s moans spurred him on, the vibrations from his voice adding another layer of pleasure to their frantic coupling. The room soon filled with lewd squelching, moans and the sound of vibrations being increased. 

Edge knew he wasn’t going to last much longer but he wanted to get Papyrus off again too. He focused his attention on the Papyrus’s clit, repeating the actions that had him screaming before. Edge felt Papyrus locking up again, his frantic motions being a welcome addition Edge knew he could get off on. But he didn’t expect Papyrus to copy the move on himself, mirroring the action of his tongue and making Edge cry out into him. He’d never experienced something so intense, and the mental image of seeing Papyrus do it too him made him cum unexpectedly. 

Edge bucked wildly on his double’s face, riding out one of the hardest orgasms of his life as he felt his walls clench around the toy. A sweet moment of relief washing over him when he felt magic hit his tongue, signalling Papyrus’s climax. Edge continued to lavish attention on Papyrus, pouring all of the affection he’d felt building up inside him into his actions. He knew Papyrus was sensitive so he turned the toy off but kept his tongue going, not wanting to stop. From the way Papyrus hadn’t even paused both his mouth and the toy inside Edge, he knew this wasn’t going to be over any time soon.


	31. Classic Fontcest- Any Combination Of Kinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Managed to get to the end on time, what the actual hell!  
> had to end with classics, hopefully you'll enjoy this one (a little longer fic to end with!)
> 
> Tags: Sex Toys, Costume/suit kink, Public/semi public sex, Don't get caught kink, bad jokes, oral, rough sex

Papyrus let out a hefty sigh of relief as he opened the door to the house he shared with his brother. He was thankful that leaving Sans alone hadn’t been a huge, house-destroying mistake. It may have been a little messier than he would like, and that damn sock seemed to have gained a friend, but it was nowhere near as bad as he anticipated. Papyrus had been privileged by being invited to the capital to watch the royal guard train for a week. While not a member himself (Yet!) Papyrus thought that the trip was more than worthwhile; he was of course the newly appointed head sentry of snowdin so it was an invaluable experience. Even if it had been terribly lonely without Sans… but that was behind him now! He had returned a little early today as the town of Snowdin was having their annual festival, something Papyrus wasn’t going to miss for anything- he and Sans were always the life of the party. With renewed bravado Papyrus went to locate said brother, sure to find him boondoggling somewhere in the house. 

Ten minutes and an almost full cycle of the house later, and Sans was nowhere to be found. Papyrus had even resorted to checking some of the stranger places he’d found his brother asleep before, but with no luck. The only place he was yet to check was his bedroom, which he currently was stood outside of. A flutter of anticipation went through his bones at the possibility of Sans hiding in there; since his brother usually only went into his room when they were being intimate. It had been a long week in more ways than one, and while Papyrus knew they didn’t really have the time to do anything… he couldn’t deny the idea was very tempting. He could feel magic whirring around his bones at the possibility of the pleasures beyond the door as he slowly pushed it open.

Only to find his room empty, and severely lacking in Sans. 

A frustrated sigh hissed through Papyrus’s teeth before he had time to check himself, mainly because he had wanted a little more of a ‘welcome home’ than the empty house was currently offering him. Papyrus gave his room a quick scan, finding nothing really out of place until his eyes fell onto the bed. There was a sealed envelope with his brother’s handwriting and the ‘toy’ box they usually kept under the bed was on display for everyone to see. Papyrus blushed furiously at the display, he usually kept such things hidden from worry of what people would think of him if they found out about their more lewd activities. Papyrus was going to give that lazy bones a big lecture on appropriate behaviour when he got his hands on him… after reading the letter of course. 

**_welcome home paps. sorry i couldn’t be there- grillbz wanted some help setting up for tonight and offered to clear my tab if i did. get in your costume and come join us asap!_  
** love  
sans  
p.s. thought you might want some additions to your outfit, at the top of the box- but keep them hidden! mice are sneaky ya know ;) x 

Papyrus felt his blush grow in intensity when he realised his brother’s implications; he practically tore open to box to confirm them. _Oh Wowie!_ Sans had gone through the trouble of putting their ‘quietest’ toys at the top of the box, and by the looks of things had even acquired a few new ones! Sans had often talked about wanting Papyrus to wear something naughty in public, but Papyrus had thought it was all talk! Looking at the items now though, he felt a strange kind of sensation caress his soul. The mixture of excitement, nerves, and the thrill of doing something so lewd in public had Papyrus considering actually going through with it. He had to change his clothes now anyway, so there was no harm in trying out the toys to see if they _could_ be hidden… right? The small throbbing feeling of magic settling in his pelvis made up Papyrus’s mind up, he started stripping out of his clothing with his ecto-body eager to form before he’d even finished. 

Sans had picked out three items for Papyrus to use under his costume. A set of ‘jiggle-balls’: small weighted balls designed to stimulate the inside of his magic while he walked around, the vibrating panties Sans was a huge fan of and something new- an anal plug that had a small mouse tail attached to the outside. While Papyrus appreciated the thought, he wasn’t sure how he was going to wear the tail with his clothing on. That was until he realised the panties had a small hole opened in the back that was just the right size. Getting up to check his costume that was hung on the back of his door Papyrus realised that there was a small hole in there too. Papyrus was exasperatedly impressed- Sans had really thought of _everything._

Papyrus had to fight back the urge to nervously giggle as he went back to the bed to prepare the toys with the well used bottle of lube he kept in the box. He tried to insert the jiggle balls first, whimpering in pleasure as his neglected pussy came into contact with their hard surface. It took a little while for him to relax enough for them to go in as he was so worked up; but eventually he managed to slip both balls in with little more than a gasp. The temptation to keep pulling on the string that connected them was far too tempting after a week of abstaining, but Papyrus knew full well the pay-off would be better if he went along with his brother’s plan. A little more manoeuvring and he managed to pop in the plug part of the tail into his other hole, a feeling of fullness making him oddly satisfied. 

It felt strange to have a tail actually attached to him, but when he slipped on the panties and the plush dress part of the costume and pulled the tail through carefully it looked like a normal part of the costume. He just had to hope no one would try to tug on it, for he would most likely squeak just like the animal he was dressed as! Papyrus slipped on the mouse ear headband and some long fluffy boots he had acquired that matched his costume before observing himself in the mirror. He was definitely meeting his own standards in way of appearance, but the ever persistent blush told a different story. He would just have to hope no one noticed, or he could brush off his appearance as excitement for the night's activities. _That Wasn’t Even Technically A Lie!_

Papyrus gathered his things and went to leave before pausing; he had forgotten about the remote control that went with the panties. It was small but Papyrus found it strange that it wasn’t in the box, even when he double checked. The realisation that Sans most likely had the remote made him gasp, his magic tightening around the toys and turning that gasp into a moan. He hoped Sans didn’t plan to be too cruel with his teasing, there was no way Papyrus was going to be able to last long at this rate. 

The street was already starting to fill up with the residents of snowdin when Papyrus left the house. It had taken him a little longer to get downstairs with the movement of the toys inside him brushing against his sensitive spots. Still he wore his usual grin, waving at everyone he passed on the way to Grillby’s bar. Usually he wouldn’t step foot in that grease trap, but tonight was an exception. Grillby always made the place look amazing for the occasion, and as the exterior approached Papyrus could tell this year was better than ever. 

Papyrus’s outfit turned a few heads, something he would have usually been excited about but he was wary of drawing extra attention in his predicament. Papyrus walked a little faster than he meant to and had to bite his tongue when the jiggle balls hit him _just right_. In a way Papyrus was thankful for the loudness of the crowd, the noises he was failing to stop would have been embarrassing otherwise. He saw monsters in a multitude of different costumes on the way there, though his favourite had to be when he reached the bar and saw Grillby moving tables wearing a form fitting suit with bones on a black background. It was clear the bartender had chosen to dress as a superb skeleton, a costume choice that even had Papyrus reconsidering his position on Grillby’s establishment. He was about to compliment the flame elemental, but then he saw Sans sat at the bar. 

His brother was surprisingly well put together, so much so Papyrus almost let his jaw hang open in shock. Sans was dressed as a cat monster, and his costume was based off something Papyrus found very familiar. He wondered if he had seen this type of cat in his human books; Sans had a huge tuft of fur around his face, like a mane, and bits of fur poking out of his suit. That was the bit that threw Papyrus, not only did Sans have a monster outfit- he was also very well dressed. The suit felt familiar too, and Papyrus wondered if his shock had made him miss the reference. But his shock was justified! Sans looked _so good_.

Papyrus could feel his magic throb and clench around the toys when Sans spotted him and gave a lazy wink. He was about to try and greet his brother when he watched Sans dart his tongue out over his teeth. Or more importantly over his _fangs_. Papyrus felt his soul quicken when he noticed them; Sans usually kept his sharper teeth hidden or withdrawn, but he must have felt the elongated canines suited his costume. Papyrus felt his words fail to leave his mouth, something his brother picked up on instantly with a chuckle. 

“what’s the matter bro, cat got ya tongue?”

“A Cat Costume… A-And A Suit?” Papyrus stammered, visibly flustered but not wanting to give away anything was amiss to anyone in the bar. He had a suspicion that Grillby knew about their relationship with how much Sans trusted the bartender, but to anyone else they were just a pair of wacky skeleton brothers. Plus even if Grillby did know something, there was no way he’d approve of Papyrus’s current predicament. 

“c’mon paps, surely you remember one of snowdin’s founders was a cat monster.” Sans eventually answered, clearly enjoying toying with Papyrus’s sensibilities. The shorter skeleton got up from his chair to give Papyrus a spin and a full view of his outfit “gotta thank grillby for the suit part though, he managed to find one that fit me _purrfectly_.”

 _Unbelievable!_ Sans knew just what to do to push his buttons, showing off and then having the nerve to tell an awful joke on top of it! Well... Two could play at this game. Sans was walking towards him but Papyrus didn’t wait for his brother. He turned around around to thank the bartender, fully aware his tail would be on display. Papyrus may have been making casual conversation with Grillby but he didn’t miss the sharp intake of breath from the skeleton behind him. Papyrus smirked, safe in the knowledge he’d managed to one up his sibling. He truly was great! Papyrus was so happy with himself that his usual bravado came back until he was cut off by his own voice sounding very close to a moan. Vibrations teased his already aroused magic as he realised Sans definitely did have the remote control that powered the vibrator in his panties. 

“...are you ok papyrus?” Grillby asked, the flames on his forehead curved into a concerned expression. 

“Oh! Yes! Sorry The Royal Guard Training Took More Out Of Me Than I Expected! Not To Worry! I’ll Just Sit Down For A Moment Nye-” Papyrus squeaked while waving his hands as Grillby started to walk towards him to help “It’s Ok Grillby, Sans Can Help Me! Thank You Though, You’re A Good Host! Definitely The Best Fire Elemental Host I Know!”

Grillby seemed satisfied if a little flustered by his answer as Sans came up behind him to guide Papyrus to a nearby booth. This was getting dangerous, they had almost been caught and the night had barely started. Papyrus tried to save face and focus on his sensibilities as he sat down with Sans scooting next to him. He had to fight the urge to capture Sans in a kiss and hump the seat until he came because Sans hadn’t even had the courtesy to turn the vibrations off. 

“nice save bro,” Sans whispered with his arm still around Papyrus, his fingers softly pressing the fabric of the dress into Papyrus’s ribs. “good job you’re cute or people wouldn’t believe you as easily.” 

“No Thanks To You! I Swear Sans, You Want Me To Get Caught!” 

“hmm i wonder what people would think of their ‘head sentry’ then... most unbecoming indeed,” Sans said, ending his sentence with his best impression of his flustered brother. 

The shorter skeleton started to tease him more by leaning in for what would have appeared to any onlookers as an innocent, brotherly hug. They weren’t able to see one of Sans’s hands fiddling with the dial, the soft glow in his pants, or the way his fangs were hovering dangerously close to Papyrus’s cervical vertebrae. Papyrus wanted nothing more than to surrender to the ache he was feeling from Sans being so close. He needed his brothers contact, but he knew they couldn’t do anything else. Somehow that just made his predicament worse, if he wasn’t still painfully aware of the other people in the room he would probably be able to cum within seconds. 

Sans eventually drew back from him with a grin, any evidence of his own arousal dissipated. _Damn Him And His Superior Control Of His Magic!_

“i’m impressed paps, seems like you’re _feline_ better already… tell you what little mouse, keep it up and i’ll give you what you _knead_.” 

“Oh My God! Sans That Was Terrib-AH!” Papyrus was cut off again with Sans flipping the dial up to full as he walked away, before dropping it down to a steady hum just as quickly. 

Papyrus thought about storming after him but Sans was already in a conversation with another one of Grillby’s regulars who was dressed in half-hearted ghost costume. It seemed Papyrus had no choice but to try and keep it together if he wanted to find out the extent of his brother’s plan. While nervous energy laid heavily on his soul, he was mostly excited...in more ways than one. He was very thankful the panties were quite thick and dark or he would have most likely left magical residue on his seat.

The party was in full swing in less than an hour, and for the most part Papyrus was becoming used to hiding what else was going on. There were a few concerned inquiries, but most monsters he spoke to just accepted his odd behaviour as excitement over his time in the capital. Questions he received about his time with the guard were genuine, and Papyrus would have gotten completely swept away with them if it wasn’t for Sans constantly changing the vibrations. Papyrus couldn’t always see his brother in the crowded bar but the constant reminders made it feel like he was always there. Knowing Sans was around, watching him trying to hide what was happening with a smile on his face, did little to dampen his arousal. 

Papyrus could feel his climax slowly building as the night went on, so much so he felt himself drifting in conversations he would usually be attentive too. When Sans finally came to find him properly he was engaged in a conversation with scarf mouse who was impressed at Papyrus’s costume. Scarf mouse, dressed as a bear monster themselves, was telling him all about his ancestors in snowdin. Papyrus would usually have been more than interested but he made his excuses when Sans appeared. Feeling bad and unlike himself, he invited scarf mouse over for dinner whenever he was free. His invitation was accepted gladly and Papyrus felt some of the guilt lifting from his soul over being so rude. Now the only emotion he was left with was barely contained lust as Sans led him outside the bar. 

The street was a lot fuller than Papyrus anticipated; it seemed like residents from all over the underground were in attendance tonight. Papyrus really hoped that he didn’t run into anyone from the royal guard in his state, a quick scan of the crowd showed no faces he recognised but there was so many people it was inevitable. They needed to get out of there and quickly, but the problem was there was currently a dramatic play being performed by the town’s children outside the Librarby. While normally this would have been more than entertaining for both of the brothers, the crowd gathered outside was completely blocking their way home. It would take some serious shuffling to get past everyone and so many people would see them go inside way before the festival was due to end. Sans didn’t seem to grasp this concept though, he had started off ahead before Papyrus pulled him back, stepping slightly to the side of Grillby’s so they could talk without drawing further attention. 

“Sans! We Can’t Go Home, People Will See Us!” Papyrus whined as his legs started to shake from the effort of keeping it together “Please, Turn It Off Or Get Me Out Of Here! I Can’t Take It Any More!”

The expression of predatory arousal Sans was wearing momentarily slipped- he looked genuinely concerned that he’d pushed it too far. Sans brought his brother into a hug that was more for support while he whispered reassurances. Papyrus felt the vibrations disappear, and he almost found himself missing them until he made eye contact with Sans. His face was leering up at Papyrus, obviously his brother had been struck with another one of his schemes. Before Papyrus could question him he found himself being dragged by the hand away from the crowd in the opposite direction of their home. Papyrus tried to keep pace, luckily as it was so busy no one questioned Sans holding his hand to guide him which was both liberating and thrilling. It looked like Sans was heading towards the town’s inn but at the last moment he ducked into Snowdin’s connecting tunnel and soon they were a few feet underground.

And alone. 

Sans waited until they were at the darkest part of the tunnel- right underneath the crowd- before pinning Papyrus up against the wall and grinding his whole body against him. It was clear what his brother wanted to do, but Papyrus couldn’t believe he wanted to when anyone could find them at any moment. Papyrus found it harder to believe he was actually considering it too. 

“R-Really? Here?!”

“like you said paps, we can’t get home-” Sans all but growled, the dark light of the tunnel highlighting his animalistic appearance “-but i’ve still managed to trap you little mouse” 

Papyrus felt a shiver go up his spine hearing Sans’s tone dropping like that, unable to contain a whimper when Sans grabbed his face and pulled him into a passionate kiss. All the time they spent apart was forgotten in that moment; kissing Sans felt like he was truly home. It didn’t stay sweet for long, both of them desperately clawing at each other in order to get as close as possible. Sans didn’t waste any time in putting a hand between Papyrus’s legs, shoving his panties roughly aside as he hissed in arousal over how wet his pussy was. Papyrus didn’t even care that Sans was being lewd, he actually _wanted_ his brother to know just how turned on he was. 

With a quick look around to make sure they really were alone Sans sank down onto his knees as he lifted Papyrus’s dress up to expose him to the cool air. The loud thumps of the party overhead had nothing on how hard Papyrus’s soul was beating when he felt his brother’s tongue licking at his folds. Already worked up and with Sans starting to pull on the string that made the balls move Papyrus found his first climax embarrassingly fast. He bit down on his hand as Sans moaned into him with barely contained lust, obviously just as affected over Papyrus falling apart in public so quickly. 

Sans lapped up everything he had to offer, slowly easing the balls out with an audible ‘pop’ that would usually had Papyrus hiding in embarrassment. Not now though, Papyrus needed to feel Sans inside him as quickly as possible. He whined needly as Sans made a show of cleaning off the balls with his tongue, looking up at Papyrus with his pupils glowing hypnotically. Sans pocketed the toys and stood up quickly, turning Papyrus around and bending him over with his arms braced against the wall. The position would display Papyrus to anyone who happened upon them, but he didn’t care. He wiggled his hips backwards, bumping Sans with the tail that was still inside him. Papyrus heard another growl before the sound of a zip being pulled down. His tail and panties were moved to the side again and Papyrus had to bite his own tongue when he felt Sans rub his hard cock against his dripping pussy. 

Not needing any further preparation Sans sank all the way in, muttering a few choice curses under his breath as Papyrus’s walls clung to him tightly. Having no time to set up a leisurely pace Sans grabbed at Papyrus’s hips to give him leverage enough to start pounding into him hard. Papyrus didn’t have a hand to stifle his cries with his arms braced against the wall but he managed to catch the top of his bunched up dress in his mouth and bit down hard. He could feel his eyes rolling in their sockets as his brother’s hand roamed all over his body, clawing at him through his clothing. The wandering hand gave a teasing pull on his tail before it went between his legs to rub on his over-sensitive nub. Papyrus let out a muffled moan before pushing his hips back frantically to meet his brother’s thrusts. 

Sans reached his peak quickly as his thrusts became hard and deep, a primal growl echoing off the tunnel walls as he came. Papyrus toppled over again when he felt Sans fill him up, the hot magic squirting over his insides being such a stark contrast to Snowdin’s cold climate. A louder bang from above startled them both into looking around before realising that there was definitely not anyone else in the tunnel. Which was good because Sans was still very much buried inside him, them both having frozen from the noise. 

Papyrus heard a small nervous chuckle before Sans pulled out of him with a sigh, turning him back around so he could hold his brother properly. A few more kisses and sweet nothings were whispered as they straightened each other’s clothing out just incase anyone came by. By the way Sans was kissing him, Papyrus knew his brother didn’t want to return to the hustle and bustle above just yet. As Sans held him close he hummed contently, and even in the darkness Papyrus could tell that he really looked like the cat who got the cream.

Papyrus couldn’t even stop his exaggerated groan when he realised he’d unintentionally thought of the worst joke of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that's it! kinktober is done, i've been overwhelmed by the support and i just want to thank anyone reading this for sticking with me through all of that, would not have been able to do it without you guys!  
> i'm doing something for the end over on my tumblr, feel free to vote on what you want to see! [clicky clicky](https://megalotrash.tumblr.com/post/166974727440/what-would-you-like-for-trashys-follower)


End file.
